Die Gedanken sind frei
by Kaeera
Summary: RikaXRyo. Als etwas Schreckliches passiert, fällt es Rika schwer damit klarzukommen. Dickköpfig wie sie ist, will sie alles alleine durchstehen, nicht realisierend das man manchmal ohne Hilfe zugrunde geht...**FINISHED**
1. Und die Amsel singt ihr trauriges Lied

**Disclaimer**: Digimon und die dazugehörigen Charaktere sind nicht mein Eigentum. Diese Geschichte wurde/wird nur aus Spaß geschrieben und es wird keinerlei Profit damit gemacht.

Hallo! Das ist nun meine erste deutsche Geschichte, die ich auf ff.net poste - bis jetzt hab ich mich ja an die englischen gehalten. Ich hoffe es gibt irgendjemanden da draußen, der sie liest (und auch so nett ist zu reviewen). Die Hauptperson in dieser Geschichte ist Rika aus Tamers. Ich mag ihren Charakter furchtbar gerne, und ich liebe es dramatische Stories zu schreiben...ihr könnt euch also auf viel Angst gefasst machen.

**Genre**: Drama/Angst/Psycho

**Rating:** PG/PG-13 

**Possible Pairing**: RikaXRyo (Ryo wird auf jeden Fall auftauchen, es ist bloß noch nicht sicher ob es nur Freundschaft wird oder auch mehr....) 

* * *

  


**Die Gedanken sind frei **

_by Kaeera_  


Gedanken lassen sich nicht kontrollieren. Ihr lacht? Glaubt mir - es stimmt. Wir können es versuchen - zu kontrollieren. Und ja, manchmal schaffen wir es. Behalten die Kontrolle fest in unseren Händen - ganz und gar. Immerhin sind es ja unsere Gedanken...nicht wahr? Meine Gedanken. Ich denke, also bin ich. Wenn ich meine Gedanken nicht mehr kontrollieren kann, was dann?? Nein, wir haben ganz bestimmt die Kontrolle...  
Aber warum aber schweifen sie dann manchmal ab?  


Warum kann es passieren, dass man in der Schule sitzt und fest entschlossen ist, alles mitzubekommen...doch dann schaut man aus dem Fenster und fängt an zu träumen. Der Wind wiegt durch die Blätter, ein Spiel der Natur, wundervoll anzusehen. Auf einmal scheint die Stimme des Lehrers und der Klassenkameraden weit weg. Man gehört nicht mehr dazu; als ob der sanfte Wind von draußen den Geist mit sich genommen hätten. Weg. Fliegen. Frei sein.  
Vor dem inneren Auge erscheinen Bilder, die man eigentlich gar nicht denken will. Es ist wie Träumen. Weg von der Realität. Ohne bewusste Kontrolle.

Nein, unsere Gedanken lassen sich nicht kontrollieren. Genauso wenig wie unser Herz.

Obwohl wir das wissen, oder zumindest glauben es zu wissen, akzeptieren wir es nicht. Wir wollen die absolute Kontrolle. Wir wollen keine Gefühle zeigen, über die wir uns nicht im klaren sind. Meistens jedenfalls. Es gibt Menschen, die das tun können - impulsiv ihre Gefühle in die Welt hinauszuschreien, zu lachen und zu weinen, während jeder zusieht.  
Und dann gibt es die Menschen, die alles in ihrem Herz verschließen und kalt sind - oder wirken.

Menschen wie Rika.

Warum sie so war? Keiner konnte es sagen, nicht einmal sie selbst. Vielleicht war es eine Art Schutzreaktion gegen ihre Mutter; Protest einmal NICHT so wie sie zu werden. Vielleicht waren es einfach nur unglückliche Umstände in ihrer Jugend. Oder es war in ihren Genen verankert.   
Warum darüber diskutieren? Es würde wohl ein Wunder brauchen, um das störrische Mädchen zu ändern - und um ihr klarzumachen, dass sie im Endeffekt nur sich selbst weh tat. Denn kein Mensch ist stark genug um mit allem allein fertigzuwerden...

*************  


Der Regen prasselte auf die Dächer, scheuchte die Menschen von den Straßen und verdunkelte den Himmel. Graue Wolken hingen tief über den Häusern, und wer nicht unbedingt hinaus musste, blieb daheim im warmen Wohnzimmer.   
So auch Rika. Sie räkelte sich in ihrem Zimmer auf dem Bett, Kopfhörer auf volle Lautstärke, und blätterte in einem Buch. Lesen tat sie nicht wirklich, dazu war sie zu wütend. Wegen dem Streit. Wieder einmal.  


Eigentlich war es schon Routine. Ihre Mutter kam heim mit irgendeinem Top/Kleid/sonstwas, welches Rika unbedingt anprobieren sollte. Rika widersprach natürlich. Warum konnte ihre Mutter einfach nicht verstehen, dass sie einen anderen...Stil hatte? Das Mädchen wurde von mal zu mal frustrierter, und heute war sie vollends explodiert.   
Sie seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sicher, es gab Momente, in denen sie glaubte, sich gut mit ihrer Mutter zu verstehen, doch diese waren selten.  


"Rika?", ihre Großmutter stand im Türrahmen und lächelte sie an. "Sei nicht böse. Sie ist nun einmal so, und ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich in nächster Zeit mal verändern wird."  
Rika zog es vor nichts auf diese Frage zu erwidern. Sie starrte nur weiter aus dem Fenster, konzentrierte sich auf die Musik, so dass sie nicht das frustrierte Seufzen ihrer Großmutter hören konnte.  


_Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe._

Dicke, schwere Tropfen prallten gegen die Scheibe. Fasziniert beobachte sie das Wasser, wie es langsam an dem kalten Glas hinunterlief, sich aufteilte und wieder zusammenschloss.

_Die ganze Welt soll mich in Ruhe lassen. Ihr versteht mich einfach nicht._

Der Regen war nun so laut, dass sie ihn selbst durch die Geräuschkulisse ihrer Kopfhörer hören konnte. Die dicken Wolken hingen noch immer am Himmel und verdunkelten ihr Zimmer.

_Nein, ich will nicht so werden wie meine Mutter. Verletzlich.  
Ich kontrolliere meine Gedanken. Meine Gefühle. Ganz einfach. Und ich werde es niemals zulassen, dass mich jemand verletzt!_

Sie rollte sich zusammen und vergrub den Kopf in ihren Händen. Selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, wäre sie nicht mehr fähig gewesen, einfach so ihre Gefühle zu zeigen. Nein. Alleine konnte sie das nicht mehr schaffen.

Das hat keinen Sinn.', dachte sie sich und stand auf. Bevor sie sich immer mehr in depressiven Gefühlen verlor, wollte sie besser etwas tun. Rika griff nach ihrem Mantel und wanderte aus dem Zimmer. Ein Spaziergang im Regen, ja das würde ihr vielleicht helfen, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.   


"Rika, du willst bei dem Wetter doch nicht etwa nach draußen gehen?", ihre Mutter stand im Flur und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht.  


"Im Gegensatz zu dir bin ich nicht aus Zucker.", erwiderte sie knapp und öffnete die Tür.  


"Rika, bleib hier!", kam der Befehl.  


"Nein!", sie schrie fast. "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay? Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich sterbe nicht wenn ein bisschen Regen auf mein Haar fällt, okay? Ich will einfach nur ein wenig spazierengehen! Geh du zu deinem blöden Shooting, mich kümmert's nicht!"  
Sie knallte die Tür zu und lief hinaus in den strömenden Regen.

Ihre Schuhe waren sofort durchnässt von den Pfützen auf dem glitschigen Boden. Der Regen traf sie hart im Gesicht, und einzelne Tropfen liefen ihre Backen hinunter - wie Tränen. Aber Rika kümmerte sich nicht darum. Sie wanderte durch die ausgestorbenen Straßen, es war ein seltsames Gefühl.

_Als ob die Stadt mir gehört....als ob alle von den Straßen gegangen wären, um mir Platz zu machen. Rika, the Digimon Queen!_

Ein Lächeln flog über ihr Gesicht. Immerhin hatte sie es den Digimon zu verdanken, dass ihr Herz nicht völlig zu Stein erstarrt war....der Gedanke, als Königin bezeichnet zu werden, erschien ihr nun lächerlich. Immerhin war sie mit den Digimon befreundet und regierte sie nicht. Und obwohl sie es nie zugegeben hätte - Freunde zu haben war eine willkommene Abwechslung. Vor allem Renamon...

_Renamon...._

Warum konnte sie sich mit ihrer Mutter nur nicht so gut verstehen wie mit ihrem Digimon Partner? Warum konnte sie Rika nicht einfach so akzeptieren, wie sie war?

_Und warum kann ich meine Mutter nicht so akzeptieren, wie sie ist?_

Sie verdrängte schnell die Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf und lief weiter durch den Regen. Über dieses Thema wollte sie jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Gab es nicht irgendwo einen trockenen Platz? So langsam wurde es doch kalt, obwohl das störrische Mädchen es - natürlich - niemals gezeigt hätte.

Platsch, Platsch, Platsch.

Ihre Schuhe klatschten auf den nassen Asphalt, und sie spürte das Wasser zwischen ihren Zehen. Jedesmal, wenn sie sie bewegte, quoll es zwischen den Socken hervor, ein lustiges Gefühl. Für eine Weile amüsierte sie sich damit. Dann, urplötzlich, hörte sie auf und schaute sich ärgerlich um.

_Was ist denn heute los mit mir? Sonst bin ich nicht so. Mensch, als ob mein Kopf mich nerven will mit blöden Gedanke. Hör auf!  
Ganz ruhig. Du musst dich nur auf etwas anderes konzentrieren. Warum fühl ich mich bloß so....seltsam?_

Sie schaute hinauf zum Himmel, nasse Strähnen ihres roten Haares verdeckten die Sicht. Sie strich sie hinter die Ohren.

_Ich muss mich irgendwie ablenken._

Sie schüttelte sich unwillig und ging schnurstracks in den nächsten Laden. Es war ein kleiner Zeitschriftenladen, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch Digimon Karten verkaufte. Für einen Moment schaute sie diese nur nachdenklich an und suchte nach Geld in ihrer Hosentasche.

_Kann auch nicht schaden...darauf kann ich mich wenigstens konzentrieren_.

Sie kaufte eine Packung und steckte die Karten in ihre Hosentasche.

_Besser ich geh heim. Sonst wird der Ärger noch größer._

Als sie zu Hause ankam, hatte der Regen aufgehört. Nur noch vereinzelte Tropfen fielen auf den grauschillernen Asphalt. Rika seufzte und trat in den Hauseingang. Ihr strähniges Haar hing in ihr Gesicht, und die schmutzigen Turnschuhe hinterließen große Pfützen auf dem Boden. Schnell zog sie sie aus und schmiss sie in die nächste Ecke. Ihre Socken quietschten auf dem sauberen Boden. 

Langsam lief sie in die Küche und suchte nach etwas Essbaren. 

_Keiner daheim? Irgendwie hätte ich jetzt erwartet, dass Mama mir entgegen gelaufen kommt.... _

....'was machst du denn für Unsinn, Rika? Du bist doch ein Mädchen...' 

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. Mädchen, Zuckerkram. Es war nicht so, dass sie unbedingt als Junge hätte geboren worden wollen, aber sie wehrte sich strikt dagegen, in eine bestimmte Schublade gesteckt zu werden, nur weil sie ein Mädchen war. 

...'Mädchen sollten Kleider tragen, Rikalein'... 

"Ach was!", murmelte sie und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Das leise Summen beruhigte ihre ohnehin schon aufgewühlten Nerven, und frustriert ließ sie ihren Kopf gegen das kühle Metall sinken. 

_Seltsamer Tag heute...normalerweise hab ich nicht solche Stimmungsschwankungen. _

"Rika?", ihre Großmutter betrat die Küche und lächelte sie an. "Deine Mutter ist schon gegange. Sie war ziemlich aufgewühlt..." Das Mädchen machte ein abweisendes Gesicht. "Na und?"   


"Lass es dir nicht auf der Seele liegen. Sie mag dich sehr, aber genau wie du kann sie ihre Gefühle nicht recht ausdrücken."   


"Gefühle sind sinnlos.", erwiderte Rika kurz. Sie griff nach der Milchpackung und füllte sich ein Glas. Leise, gluckernde Laute. Konzentriert richtete sie ihre Augen nach unten, denn sie wollte ihrer Großmutter nicht ins Gesicht sehen. Diese allesverstehenden, gütigen Augen waren das einzige Mittel, um Rikas Fassade zum Bröckeln zu bringen. 

_Und genau das kann ich momentan nicht brauchen... _

Sie wanderte wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück, um die nassen Klamotten auszutauschen

Rika zog sich die durchnässten Socken von den Füßen und betrachtete sie interessiert. Was für eine schlechte Qualität diese Schuhe hatten....Für einen kurzen Moment spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich die Haare zu fönen, aber sie verwarf ihn schnell. Die würden auch so trocknen.

_Und ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker._

Mit der linken Hand griff sie nach ihrem Rucksack - in der rechten trug sie das Glas mit Milch - und blätterte durch ihr Hausaufgabenheft. Wenigstens ein gutes, die Lehrer heute waren gnädig gewesen. Nur zwei Aufgaben in Mathe, die das Mädchen mit links lösen konnte. Mathe, ja, das mochte sie. Es war logisch. Nicht unbedingt einfach, aber logisch, kalt, gefühlsarm. Nicht so wie irgendwelche Sprachen, bei denen man ein Gefühl' haben muss. Welches Wort jetzt hineinpasst, wie das konjugiert wird...nein. Zahlen waren simpel. Eine Zahl blieb immer Zahl, sie veränderte sich nicht plötzlich, oder gaukelte einem was vor - um dann am Ende nur noch tiefer zu verletzen.  
Langsam schlürfte sie die weiße Flüssigkeit und genoss das kühle Gefühl in ihrer Kehle.

Sie war so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte wie die Zeit verging. Der Minutenzeiger auf der Uhr rückte vorwärts und vorwärts, aber für sie war es irrelevant. Endlich bedrückte sie dieses seltsame, graue Gefühl nicht mehr, welches schon den ganzen Tag auf ihrer Seele gelegen hatte. Vielleicht lag es ja daran, dass ein paar Sonnenstrahlen durch die Wolkendecke gebrochen waren und sie nun sanft liebkosten, oder vielleicht gibt es eine Grenze für schlechte Laune - ein bestimmtes Niveau, nachdem es einfach nur noch aufwärts geht.  


Auf jeden Fall konnte man sogar ein schmales Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Mädchens sehen, eine willkommene Abwechslung nachdem Rika den ganzen Tag schon ziemlich düster gewirkt hatte.

Mit einem befriedigten "So!" schrieb sie die letzte Zahl hin und lehnte sich zurück.

_Na bitte. Geht ganz einfach. Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten. Ist doch auch besser so._

Sie war gerade am Überlegen, was sie als nächstes tun sollte, als das Telephon rang. Sie lauschte und hörte die vertrauten Schritte ihrer Großmutter. Gut, dann musste sie nicht aufstehen.

_Wahrscheinlich eh nix Wichtiges...ein blöder Verehrer von meiner Mutter oder sowas._

Sie packte ihr Schulzeugs zusammen und steckte es in ihren Rucksack. Bevor sie heute unter die Dusche sprang, wollte sie noch etwas fernsehen. Als sie ein letztes Mal aus dem Fenster blickte, bemerkte sie, dass die Sonne nun vollends durch die dichte Wolkendecke gebrochen war und die Bäume im Garten mit ihren goldenen Strahlen erhellte. Ein richtig schöner Anblick, so freundlich und warm. Rika lächelte und öffnete das Fenster ihres Zimmers. Sie wollte die frische Luft einatmen und ein paar Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

"Rika?", die Stimme ihrer Großmutter durchbrach ihre freundlichen Gedanken.  


"Was ist?" Rika drehte sich um und schaute der älteren Frau ins Gesicht. Das normal lächelnde Gesicht war nun von Sorgenfalten durchzogen.  


"Rika...", sie zögerte kurz und richtete dann die sorgenvollen Augen auf ihre Enkeltochter. "Es...ist etwas passiert. Etwas Schlimmes."

"Wie bitte?", Rika fühlte sich sofort unbehaglich und starrte ihre Großmutter fragend an. Die Sonne schien genau auf ihren Rücken und wärmte sie. In der Ferne fing ein Vogel an zu singen.  


"Deine Mutter hatte einen Unfall."  


Der Vogel - es war eine Amsel - sang weiter das schöne Lied. Die Regentropfen auf dem Fenster glitzerten in der Sonne, ähnelten Diamanten, eine Traumlandschaft. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten im Wind.  


"Ein LKW hat ihren Wagen in die Seite getroffen. Das Krankenhaus hat gerade angerufen."  


Eine sanfte Brise wehte durch das offene Fenster und umschmeichelte Rika's Haar. "Tchilp, Tchilp, Tchilp!", sang die Amsel, ihre klugen schwarzen Augen schienen die Szene zu beobachten. Am Himmel verdrängte die Sonne auch die letzten Regenwolken, und die Leute kamen wieder aus ihren Häusern.  


Rika schwieg.  


"Rika, ich möchte dass du dich anziehst, ja? Wir fahren dann gleich ins Krankenhaus...", die Stimme ihrer Großmutter war sorgenschwer und hatte ihr Lächeln verloren.  


Rika schaute bloß ins Leere. Auf dem Boden konnte sie die Reflexionen der Sonnenstrahlen entdecken. Gelbe Lichtpunkte, die langsam zitterten, jedesmal wenn der Wind die Vorhänge bewegte.

_Das kann nicht sein...Nicht, wenn das Wetter so schön ist. Das muss ein Traum sein._  


Die Amsel sang weiterhin ihr wunderschönes Lied. Andere Vögel fielen in den Chor, und die Sonne trocknete die letzten Regentropfen auf der Fensterbank. Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren stand bloß in der Mitte ihres Zimmers und nahm das alles gar nicht wahr. Vergessen waren die nassen Haare, das Glas Milch und die Mathe-Hausaufgaben.

_Komm schon, sei stark. Es wird schon nicht so schlimm sein...wahrscheinlich nur ein verstauchter Knöchel oder so. _

Langsam, wie in Trance, griff Rika nach einem frischen Paar Socken und zog diese an. Sie war so verwirrt, dass sie sogar vergaß ihr Haar zusammenzubinden und es einfach offen über die Schultern hängen ließ. Sie nahm ihre Jacke und zog sich die Schuhe an, immer noch diesen seltsam abwesenden Ausdruck im Gesicht - als ob sie das alles nichts anginge. Als ob sie nur ein Beobachter wäre, Real-TV oder so etwas, wer weiß das schon...Ihre Schuhe machten immer noch diese seltsamem Geräusche - quietsch, quietsch, quietsch - es hatte wirklich keinen Sinn gehabt, sich trockene Socken anzuziehen. Und sie wartete bis ihre Großmutter den Schlüssel geholt hatte, wartete alleine im Flur, und obwohl in ihrem Innern ein Sturm tobte, zeigte ihr verschlossenes Gesicht keine Gefühlsregung.

_Und gerade dann, wenn die Sonne anfängt zu scheinen_

_Wenn alles gut scheint_

_Wenn du wieder lachen kannst_

_Kommt ein schwarzer Pfeil geflogen_

_Und trifft dich genau ins Herz_

_Zersplittert es_

_Tausende winziger Stückchen _

_Fliegen herum_

_Ziellos_

  
Das Auto fuhr die Straße entlang, gelegentlich durch eine Pfütze. Obwohl seit dem Regen erst eine halbe Stunde vergangen war, war der Asphalt schon fast überall trocken. Nur an vereinzelten Orten spiegelte sich das Sonnenlicht in den Pfützen. Auf den Gehsteigen sah man nun auch mehr Leute, die auf dem Weg nach Hause waren oder einfach nur die Sonnenstrahlen genossen. 

Rika lehnte den Kopf gegen die Scheibe und starrte aus dem Fenster. Irgendwie konnte sie es immer noch nicht recht glauben. Jedesmal, wenn das Auto an einem lachenden Menschen voreifuhr, verfinsterte sich ihr Blick. Diese schöne Wetter schien einfach nicht zu passen. Ja, der Regen vorhin, das war das richtige Wetter. Aber jetzt war es zu...schön. Freundlich.   
Seit der Neuigkeit hatte das Mädchen kein Wort mehr von sich gegeben. Sie zog sich nur noch mehr in ihr selbstgebautes Schneckenhaus zurück. 

_Meine letzten Worte zur ihr waren, dass sie mich in Ruhe lassen soll...zornig... _

Ein leiser Seufzer entschlüpfte ihren Lippen, aber sonst zeigte sich keine Regung auf dem hübschen Gesicht. Jahrelange Erfahrungen hatten ihr gelehrt, wie man die Kontrolle behalten konnte. Und sie war nicht eins von den Mädchen, die gleich anfingen zu heulen. Eigentlich hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr geweint. Vor anderen Leuten? Als sie Renamon verabschiedet hatte.   
Und alleine? Jedesmal, wenn sie ihre Renamon Karte in den Händen hielt...obwohl das in dem letzten halben Jahr nicht mehr vorgekommen war. 

_Weinen ist schwach...Ich bin stark. _

Das Auto bog in das Krankenhausgelände ein und hielt auf dem Parkplatz. "Zur Intensivstation.", sagte Rika's Großmutter nur knap und die beiden stiegen aus dem Auto. Das rothaarige Mädchen lief bloß ihrer Oma hinterher, immer noch in diesem seltsamen Zustand.   
Die Sonne schien immer noch, und auch hier sangen Vögel im Gebüsch. Rika warf ihnen nur einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und lief dann ins Gebäude. 

Die Formalitäten bekam sie gar nicht mit. Menschen in weißen Kitteln fragten Dinge, füllten Formulare aus, alles in einem sehr ernsten Ton. Sie verstand die Worte nicht, sondern starrte bloß die weiße Wand an, bemerkte den bräunlichen Fleck und beobachtete ihn fasziniert. Sie bemerkte auch nicht, dass beie, Arzt und Großmutter, besorgte Blicke über das apathische Mädchen wandern ließen. Die seltsame Stimmung von vorher hielt sie wieder gefangen, nur noch fester. 

_Der schwarze Pfeil _

_bohrt sich in dein Herz _

_und zerschmettert es _

_Es schmerzt _

_doch du kannst nicht weinen _

_Es tut weh _

_doch alleine schaffst du es nicht... _

Krankenhäuser...Gebäude der Emotionen. Trauer, Leid, Schmerz und Freude, all das haben diese Häuser gesehen. Viele Erinnerungen sind oft mit den alten Gemäuern verbunden, und es gibt fast keinen Menschen, der sagen kann, dass er nichts bei dem Gedanken an Krankenhäuser empfindet. Die meisten hassen sie. Krankenhaus, das bedeutet Leid und Schmerzen.   


Rika war keine Ausnahme. In ihrem ganzen Leben war sie erst einmal in einem Krankenhaus gewesen und hatte es seitdem tunlichst vermieden, diese Erfahrung zu wiederholen. Schon allein der Geruch in den Gängen reichte aus, um sie in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.   
Diese seltsame Mischung aus Sterilität und....krank konnte wohl jedem die Laune verderben. 

Auch diesmal war es nicht anders. Weißgekleidete Gestalten eilten durch die Korridore, Lautsprecher quäkten und dieser penetrante Krankenhausgeruch schlängelte sich durch alle Ritzen. Irgendein Arzt führe Rika und ihre Großmutter durch das Labyrinth von Gängen, und das rothaarige Mädchen fühlte sich seltsam fehl am Platze. Jeder wusste anscheinend, wo er hin musste und was er zu tun hatte. Nur sie irrte herum wie ein verlorenes Kind, obwohl sie ja einen Führer hatte. Es war nur dieses Gefühl.... 

Hilflosigkeit. Kranke und traurige Menschen waren Personen, mit denen Rika nicht umgehen konnte. Sie wusste weder, wie sie den Kranken helfen, noch wie sie jemanden trösten konnte. Wie konnte sie auch jemanden trösten, wenn es niemanden gab, der ihr half? 

Und plötzlich war sie in einem Raum. Krankenhauszimmer. Weiß, steril, kalt, unpersönlich....in der Mitte ein Bett. Weiß. Weiße Laken. Sauber.   
Mitten in den Laken das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Auch weiß. Nein, bleich.   
Ein dicker Verband schlang sich um ihren Kopf und verbarg die sonst so wohlfrisierten Haare. Auch das übliche Lächeln war wie vom Erdboden verschwunden. Sie sah so ernst aus... 

Rika trat vorsichtig näher, blieb aber gleich wieder stehen. Ihr Herz pochte, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, aufkommende Emotionen zu unterdrücken. 

_Nicht weinen, nicht weinen....ich weine nicht, nein...reiß dich zusammen... _

Ihre Augen fühlten sich heiß an, und ihre Hände zitterten, doch ihre Fassade hielt.   


"Was ist mit ihr?", fragte sie mit rauher Stimme, es kostete sie alle Konzentration, diese am Zittern zu hindern.   


Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter - Großmutter. "Sie hat eine schwere Kopfverletzung und liegt gerade im Koma. Die Ärzte wissen noch nicht ob sie...ob sie...wieder aufwacht.", es kostete die ältere Frau sichtlich Mühe zu sprechen. "Falls sie aufwacht, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie geheilt wird, aber falls nicht...", sie ließ die letzen Worte im Raum stehen, und sie sanken mit unheilvoller Schwere in Rika's Seele. 

Ihre Blick glitt über die leblose Form ihrer Mutter, und plötzlich hatte sie Angst. Was wenn sie nun sterben würde? Einfach so...weg, verschwunden, ausradiert. Die Angst packte ihr Herz und hielt es fest, doch Rika weigerte sich dagegen. Sie hatte die Kontrolle. Es half ihrer Mutter nichts, wenn sie zusammenbrach. Deshalb waren Gefühle sinnlos. Sie waren selbstmörderisch! Wer Gefühle hatte, tat nur sich selbst weh. Je mehre Gefühl, je mehr Liebe, desto größer der Schmerz. Und obwohl das Mädchen immer versucht hatte, sich zu distanzieren, merkte sie nun schmerzhaft, dass ihre Mutter ihr doch wichtig war... 

_Im stummen Aufschrei wehrte sie sich dagegen. Sie wollte nicht leiden! Sie wollte keine Gefühle! _

Abrupt drehte sie sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum. Weg, nur weg! Sie wollte raus hier, raus aus dem Krankenhaus, das förmlich nach Tod und Trauer stank. Ihre Schritte wurden schneller und schneller, bald rannte sie mit voller Kraft und stürmte durch die Eingangstür, sich nicht darum kümmernd, was die Leute dachten.   


Rika wusste nicht einmal, wohin sie lief. Sie stürmte durch die Straßen, horchte auf das rhythmische Auftreffen ihr Füße, hörte ihren keuchenden Atem. Alles war verschwommen, sie konnte nichts mehr klar erkennen. Doch das zählte auch nicht. Hauptsache, sie konnte all das hinter sich lassen. 

Eine einzelne, störrische Träne rollte ihre Backe hinunter, schnell wischte sie sie ab und rannte weiter. Ihr roter Haarzopf flatterte im Wind, immer noch leicht feucht vom vorherigen Regenschauer. 

Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie wurde langsamer und stoppte schließlich, hielt inne und stütze sich auf ihren Knien ab. Schweißtropfen liefen von ihrer Stirn. Die Sonne schien freundlich auf sie herab; Rika bedachte sie mit einem giftigen Blick. 

Als ihr Atem sich langsam beruhigte hatte, schaute sie sich um. Seltsamerweise war sie wieder an dem alten Spielplatz, dem Spielplatz, wo sich die Tamers immer getroffen hatten. Erinnerungen überfluteten ihr Gehirn, und sie musste ihre ganze Willenskraft aufbringen, um nicht einfach auf den Boden zu fallen und loszuheulen. 

_Renamon....ich wünschte du wärst bei mir..._

_Schwarzer Pfeil _

_breitet sich aus _

_sendet schwarze Wellen _

_durch die Seele _

_zerstört _

_lässt nichts übrig _

_nur Dunkelheit _

  
Ein sanfter Wind bewegte leise die Schaukeln. Der Spielplatz war leer, wie ausgestorben. Wahrscheinlich durften die Kinder noch nicht raus, da der Untergrund noch matschig war.   
Rika setzte sich auf eine der Schaukeln und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen das Seil. Sie fühlte sich so....leer. Ihre Welt hatte einen Riss bekommen. Ihr Weltbild...plötzlich hatte sie gelernt, dass es doch nicht so einfach war, die Gedanken und Gefühle zu kontrollieren. 

_Denn die Gedanken sind frei... _

Warum tat es weh? Warum wollte sie weinen? Hatte sie es nicht schon längst verlernt? War es nicht gut so? Warum aber spürte sie dann so ein Bedürfnis danach, einfach mal zu weinen... 

Nein! Sie schalt sich selbst. Weinen hatte keinen Nutzen. Weinen war sinnlos. Es war verschwendete Energie, man konnte nichts damit erreichen. 

_Denn Gefühle lassen sich nicht kontrollieren... _

Die Sonne schien auf ihr schönes Haar und trocknete es. Sie schaukelte sanft hin und her und beobachte den Boden. Ihr ganzes Leben war umgekrempelt. Von heute auf morgen. Einfach so... 

_Warum? _

Mit ihrer freien Hand fasste sie sich in die Hosentasche und zog die zerknitterte Packung mit Digimon Karten hervor. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie das Glitzerpapier und holte den Inhalt hervor. Die erste Karte zeigte... 

_Renamon! _

Und tatsächlich, es war eine Renamon Karte. Deutlich sah Rika die vertraute Gestalt ihres Freundes. Etwas nasses fiel auf die Karte. 

Tränen? 

Zu ihrer Verwunderung bemerkte sie, dass es ihre Tränen waren. Sie weinte! Ärgerlich wischte sie die Tränen weg und schluckte. Nein, nicht weinen. Nicht weinen.... 

_Renamon... _

_Mama... _

**To be continued.....**_  
_


	2. Schwarzer Pfeil

In diesem Teil und auch in den weiteren kommt es immer zu einem Wechsel der Erzählperspektive. Meistens sind diese durch Absätze gekennzeichnet. Ich hoffe, das sorgt nicht für übermäßige Verwirrung...~Kaeera

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_by Kaeera_

**Kapitel 2: Schwarzer Pfeil**

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so gesessen hatte. Die Sonne war tiefer gesunken, ihre Strahlen färbten sich dunkler. Bald würde sie untergehen. Und Rika....saß einfach nur da. Alleine.  
Sanft wiegte der Wind die Schaukel hin und her. Die Zeit verging. Unmerklich. Ein ständiger Strom. Nichts hält ihn auf.   
Die Renamon Karte glitt aus ihren erstarrten Händen und segelte langsam zu Boden. Das Papier zeigte einzelne, verschrumpelte Flecken - dort, wo ihre Tränen aufgeprallt waren. Mit trüben Augen schaute sie ihr hinterher und machte keinerlei Anstalten, sie aufzuheben.

Hätte sie nicht ihren Kopf gesenkt gehabt und hätte sie mehr auf ihre Umgebung geachtet, so hätte sie vielleicht die Gestalt bemerkt, die sich ihr näherte - oder die Schritte gehört. Aber sie bemerkte erst, dass jemand vor ihr stand, als der Schatten auf die Karte am Boden fiel. Langsam hob sie den Kopf, halb in Erwartung, das besorgte Gesicht ihrer Großmutter zu sehen.  


Stattdessen starrte sie direkt in zwei blaue Augen, welche sie besorgt musterten.

"Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte eine bekannte - allzu bekannte! - Stimme. Rika brauchte einen Moment, um in die Wirklichkeit zurückzufinden. Für ein paar Sekunden schaute sie fassungslos in das Gesicht des anderen Tamers - ausgerechnet Ryo! - dann ging ihre Schutzmauer wieder hoch, und aus dem verletzlichen Mädchen wurde wieder die eiskalte Rika, wie sie jeder kannte.  


"Was willst du?", sagte sie hart und drehte ihren Kopf weg, damit er die Tränenspuren nicht sehen konnte.

Ryo neigte verwundert den Kopf. "Du sahst so traurig aus.", erwiderte er und betrachtete sie prüfend. Er war gerade auf dem Heimweg von einem Freund gewesen, als er das Mädchen im Park bemerkt hatte. Erst auf den zweiten Blick hatte er realisiert, dass es ja Rika war - seine alte Rivalin und Kampfgefährtin. In Erwartung eines freundlichen Plausches war er nähergekommen, doch er hatte bald gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte.   
Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie so....verloren ausgesehen. 

Etwas stimmte nicht. Und zwar gewaltig. 

Rika war indessen aufgestanden. "Das geht dich nichts an.", sie blitzte ihn an. "Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram, ja? Deine Sunnyboy-Stimmung kann ich hier nicht gebrauchen." Mit einem Ruck drehte sie sich um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon.   
Ryo runzelte die Stirn. "Sowas." 

Etwas weißes flatterte zu Boden und landete auf seinem Schuh. Der Junge bückte sich und hob das Papier auf. 

_Eine Renamon Karte...._

"Tränenspuren?", verwundert schaute er auf und beobachtete, wie das Mädchen den Spielplatz verließ. Wenn er es jetzt genau betrachtete....irgendwie wirkte ihr Gang verändert. Nicht mehr so kraftvoll und energisch wie früher. Ausgelaugt. Schwach. 

Traurig. 

Entschlossen steckte er die Karte in die Hosentasche und folgte Rika. Auch wenn sie nie besonders große Sympathien für ihn gehegt hatte - sie war ein Tamer, der wohl ein ernsthaftes Problem hatte, und Ryo war fest entschlossen, ihr zu helfen. 

* * *  


Ärgerlich kickte sie einen Stein zur Seite. Ausgerechnet Ryo. Jeder-mag-mich-Ryo. Das-Leben-ist-toll-und-ich-bin-mitten-drin-Ryo. Sunnyboy. Wie konnte man nur permanent eine solch gute Laune behalten? Und es schien ihm nicht einmal etwas auszumachen, wenn sie ihn anschrie. Früher hatte er immer bloß gelacht und mit den Schultern gezuckt. Als ob er etwas wusste, von dem sie, Rika, keine Ahnung hatte.  
Und nun tat er so scheinheilig, als sei er besorgt um sie!

_Ich brauche seine Hilfe nicht. Niemals. Ich weiß schon, wahrscheinlich hat er erwartet, dass ich ihm um den Hals falle - Ryo, der Retter in der Not, Held unzähliger Kämpfe, blablabla.  
Da hat er sich getäuscht! Ich brauche keine Hilfe. Eher sterbe ich. Ich hoffe bloß, ich begegne ihm nicht mehr..._

Wütend schritt sie durch den Park. Dann fiel ihr auf einmal wieder der Grund ein, warum sie so...anders gewesen war. Vielleicht sollte sie zum Krankenhaus zurückgehen. Sie hatte emotional gehandelt, wie ein kleines Mädchen. Wie dumm. Sie sollte dort sein und stark sein. Für ihre Mutter. Rika konnte sich genau vorstellen, wie ihre Mutter reagiert hätte, hätte sie diesen Unfall gehabt. Weinen. Jammern. Klagen. Die ganze Zeit, wahrscheinlich hätten die Ärzte ihr ein Beruhigungsmittel geben müssen.  
Aber sie war anders! Sie war stark. Sie konnte das durchstehen, kein Zweifel.

Entschlossen wandte sie ihre Schritte wieder in Richtung Krankenhaus. Wie dumm war sie gewesen. Weglaufen...als ob das was helfen würde. Rika und weglaufen? Nie! Lieber der Gefahr ins Gesicht schauen.  
Oder der Trauer...

Das Krankenhaus sah so grau und kahl aus wie immer, obwohl auch hier die Sonne schien. Aber irgendwie strahlte das Gebäude eine negative Energie aus; Trauer, Angst, Leid und Schmerzen, alles zentriert. Rika ging langsam die Stufen hoch und merkte nicht, dass Ryo ihr gefolgt war. Zusehr war sie in ihren Gedanken versunken, kostete es sie Kraft, eine gelassene Miene zu bewahren. Sie hätte nie geglaubt, dass Gefühle so schwer zu kontrollieren waren... 

Ryo hingegen betrachtete sie aufmerksam und wusste nicht, was ein gesundes Mädchen wie Rika im Krankenhaus zu suchen hatte. Wie auch immer, er spürte dass es etwas mit ihrer augenblicklichen Stimmung zu tun hatte, deshalb ging er nach ihr in das Gebäude. 

_Warum ist sie bloß immer so abweisend? Ich hab ihr doch nichts getan... _

Ryo folgte dem rothaarigen Mädchen in das Krankenhaus. Sie wanderte durch die Gänge, offensichtlich in ihren Gedanken verloren - normalerweise hätte sie ihn sofort bemerkt. Der Junge schaute sich um und entdeckte einen alten Mann, der langsam den Gang hinaufschlurfte, mit eingefallenem Gesicht und leeren Augen. Er schauderte. Krankenhäuser hatten irgendwas unheimliches.... 

Als kleines Kind war er mal in einem gewesen, wegen einer Blinddarmoperation, und jetzt noch konnte er die Angst spüren, die er damals gehabt hatte, als er die Ärzte in ihren weißen Kitteln gesehen hatte. 

Was wollte Rika bloß hier? War jemand krank? Vielleicht einer von den anderen Tamern? 

Nein, dann hätten sie ihm bestimmt etwas gesagt. 

Was dann? Ein Mädchen wie Rika ging doch nicht ohne weiteres in ein Krankenhaus....vielleicht war es jemand, von ihrere Familie, der erkrankt war? 

Ryo zögerte. Falls das eine Familienangelegenheit war, durfte er sich dann einmischen? Immerhin war das ja privat, und er, Ryo, konnte nicht gerade von sich behaupten, das er auf gutem Fuße mit Rika stand. 

Aber auf der anderen Seite wusste er ganz genau, dass Rika niemals einen ihrer Freunde um Hilfe oder Trost bitten würde. Auch wenn er selbst nicht helfen konnte, er konnte wenigstens den anderen Tamern davon erzählen.   
Und so folgte er weiterhin dem Mädchen, bis sie vor einer Tür stand und langsam eintrat. 

_Schwärze _

_Überall _

_In deinem Herzen _

_Deinen Gedanken _

_Bestimmt dein Tun _

_Bestimmt dein Selbst _

_Und lässt dich nicht mehr los..... _

Als sie eintrat, erwartete sie der gleiche Raum. Die Rollladen heruntergelassen, das Zimmer in ein Dämmerlicht getaucht. Das Bett mit dem leblosen Körper in der Mitte - einsam. Und an der Seite des Bettes ihre Großmutter, auf einem Stuhl sitzend. Sie hatte sich nicht umgedreht, als Rika eintrat, doch trotzdem sprach sie ihre Enkelin an. 

"Komm her, Rika." 

Stumm trat das Mädchen neben die alte Dame. "Entschuldigung.", sagte sie leise. "Ich hatte mich für einen Moment lang...nicht in der Gewalt." Es kostete sie große Überwindung, diese Worte auszusprechen. Aber ihre Großmutter verdiente eine Erklärung. 

"Ich weiß. Und ich wäre besorgt gewesen, hättest du anders reagiert.", sie lächelte das rothaarige Mädchen an. "Ich hab noch einmal mit dem Arzt gesprochen. Wir können nichts tun als abwarten. Es liegt nun allein an deiner Mutter." 

Das Mädchen schaute auf das hübsche, doch blasse Gesicht ihrer Mutter. War diese Frau stark genug, um dagegen anzukämpfen? Eine Person, die es vermied hinaus in den Regen zu gehen - weil es die Frisur ruinierte? Im Koma liegen und es schaffen, wieder aufzuwachen; aus eigener Kraft? 

Als ob sie ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte, legte ihre Großmutter eine beruhigende Hand auf ihre Schultern. "Deine Mutter ist stark, stärker als es auf den ersten Blick aussieht. Vertraue ihr."   


Nach kurzem Zögern nickte Rika. "Ja." 

"Du kannst nach Hause gehen.", fügte ihre Oma hinzu. "Du langweilst dich sowieso bloß, und helfen kannst du ihr nicht. Geh nach Hause, ruh dich aus und ess etwas. Ich werde nachkommen, sobald ich kann - ich muss nur noch ein paar Formalitäten erledigen." Mit diesen Worten schob sie das Mädchen zur Zimmertür hinaus. 

Rika warf noch einen unsicheren Blick zurück in das Zimmer, doch als sie das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht der anderen Frau sah, lächelte auch sie und ging langsam in Richtung Ausgang. 

"Ich mache mich eher Sorgen um dich, Rika...", sagte ihre Großmutter leise, als das Mädchen sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Sie hatte sehr wohl gemerkt, wie aufgewühlt Rika gewesen war...und wie sie ihre Enkelin kannte, würde sie sich auf keinen Fall helfen lassen. 

Auch sie hatte Ryo nicht bemerkt, der, in einer Ecke stehend, alles mitbekommen hatte und nun besorgt die Stirn runzelte

* * *  


Nun verstand er gar nichts mehr. Ryo hatte beobachtet, wie das Mädchen in das Zimmer gegangen war und - nach ein paar Minuten - es wieder verlassen hatte. Es war schon schwer genug gewesen, unauffällig auf diesem Gang zu stehen; konnte er vielleicht in das Zimmer schleichen?

Eigentlich hatte er ja ein schlechtes Gewissen dabei. Wollte er denn, dass andere Leute sich in seine Dinge einmischten? Nein....und für Rika war er ja fast ein Fremder, oder, schlimmer noch, ein Feind.

Dann wiederum....er wollte ihr einfach helfen. Es gab etwas an diesem störrischen Mädchen, das ihm imponierte. Und ja, er wäre gern besser mit ihr ausgekommen. So wie mit den anderen Tamern. Nicht gerade angehimmelt zu werden, so wie es Kazu tat, aber eine ehrliche Freundschaft.

Unschlüssig stand der Junge in dem Gang. Sollte er Rika folgen, oder sollte er mehr herausfinden?

Seine Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen, denn genau in diesem Moment trat eine ältere Frau aus dem Zimmer gegenüber. Ryo versuchte im Schatten zu verschwinden, doch sie hatte ihn schon gesehen. Lächelnd sprach sie ihn an: "Du bist doch einer von Rika's Freunden, nicht?"

Ryo nickte. "Obwohl man nicht gerade sagen kann, dass wir Freunde sind.", gab er zu. "Sie mag mich nicht besonders."

"Beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit?", sie neigte den Kopf.

"Naja...", Ryo zögerte. "Ich hab eigentlich keine Ahnung, warum sie mich nicht mag. Ich finde sie ganz okay."

"Warum bist du hier?"

Er fluchte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, dass diese Frage nicht kam...wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn nun wütend rausschmeißen, oder den Doktor rufe, weil er einfach so hierhergekommen war. Obwohl...sie sah eigentlich recht verständnisvoll aus.  


Ryo räusperte sich. "Ähm, ich hab Rika im Park gesehen, und irgendwas war nicht in Ordnung mit ihr, doch als ich sie gefragt hab, da ist sie weggegangen...naja, und ich wollte wissen was passiert war, also bin ich ihr gefolgt...bis hierher.", er kratzte sich am Kopf. "Tut mir leid."

"Du hast dir Sorgen um sie gemacht?"

Ryo errötete. "Kann man so sagen."

Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Weißt du was", sagte sie schließlich, "Ich werde dir erzählen was passiert ist. Rika wird es garantiert nicht tun, aber sie ist so dickköpfig, dass sie niemals einsieht wann sie Hilfe benötigt. Ich glaube sie braucht jeden Freund und jede Freundin die sie hat, denn ihre Art, Probleme zu bewältigen, stößt hier auf ihre Grenzen..."  


Sie ergriff Ryo am Arm und zog ihn sanft in das Krankenzimmer. "Komm rein und ich erzähl dir alles. Danach möchte ich, dass du mit ihr redest. In Ordnung?"

Ryo konnte bloß nicken, überrumpelt vom plötzlichen Verlauf der Ereignisse.

* * * 

Der Weg zurück nach Hause war seltsam - wie im Traum. Sie lief durch die selben vertrauten Straßen, sah die gewohnten Bilder, doch über allem lag eine drückende, unwirkliche Stimmung. Wie...ein Traum, eine Geschichte, ein Film. Nicht Real. Als ob sie, Rika, nur ein Beobachter wäre. Als ob diese Dinge gar nicht ihr zugestoßen wären, sondern irgendjemandem. Einer Hauptfigur in einem Roman. Einer Filmschauspielerin.   
Aber nicht Rika Makino. 

Es ärgerte sie selbst, dass sie so dachte. Es war unlogisch und dumm, sich dermaßen vor der Realität zu verkriechen. Es war kein Traum. 

Ihre Mutter war in Krankenhaus.   
Ihre Mutter konnte sterben! 

_Meine Mutter und nicht irgendjemand... _

Sie fragte sich, ob andere Mädchen wohl genauso empfanden. So....hilflos. Sie war bestimmt nicht die einzige, die solch ein Schicksal hatte, aber dieser Gedanke half ihr auch nicht weiter. Es war als ob ihr Schmerz größer, wichtiger, trauriger wäre. 

Nein. 

Falsch. 

Keinen Schmerz ranlassen. Nicht weinen. Nicht fühlen. Dann tut es auch nicht weh. Einfach nichts empfinden. Gar nichts. 

Eine Hülle um das Herz aufbauen. Undurchdringlich. Eisenhart. Kein Einfluss von außen. Abgeschottet. Kalt. 

_Und darunter wächst das Leiden...._

* * *  


Er schlenderte langsam in Richtung von Rika's Haus, seinen Gedanken nachhängend. Die letzten paar Stunden waren seltsam, verwirrend und erschreckend gewesen. Was mit Rika's Mutter passiert war....einfach schrecklich. Was mochte das Mädchen wohl denken? 

Wie würde er sich denn an ihrer Stelle verhalten? 

Ryo wusste es nicht. Bis jetzt war sein Leben recht gut verlaufen. Seine Eltern lebten noch, er hatte keine großen Probleme und sah alles immer optimistisch, was eine sehr angenehme Art zu leben ist. Er konnte es sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie es sein musste, wenn diese schöne Welt für einen zerbrach. 

Wie konnte er ihr dann helfen? 

Er verstand Rika doch gar nicht. Er wusste nicht, was in ihrem Herzen vorging. Tief drinnen. Unter der Eisschicht, mit der sie sich gern einhüllte. Weinte sie etwa - innerlich? Er war gewiss nicht der richtige Mensch in dieser Situation. Sie hasste ihn. Verschmähte ihn, ging ihm aus dem Weg wenn sie nur konnte. 

Warum denn eigentlich? 

Einen Menschen, der weint, kann man umarmen.   
Einen Menschen, der wütend ist, kann man beruhigen.   
Einen Menschen, der depressiv ist, kann man aufheitern. 

Aber was kann man tun mit einem Menschen, der gar nichts tut? Apathisch? Verschlossen? Gefühslos? 

Umarmte er sie, würde er sich eine Ohrfeige einhandeln.   
Beruhigen konnte er sie sowieso nie, und aufheitern? Leichter gesagt als getan... 

Voller Besorgnis erkannte er nun die ganze Tragweite des Problems. Jetzt verstand er, warum Rika's Großmutter so besorgt gewesen war. Dieses Verhalten war einfach zerstörerisch. Früher oder später musste es zum Desaster kommen. Keiner konnte ganz alleine durch die Welt gehen. Helfen. Man musste ihr helfen. 

Nur wie? 

* * *  


Sie erreichte ihr Haus und betrat zögernd den Flur. So leer. Einsam. Mit der einen Hand strich sie über die Wand, betrachtete die bekannten Bilder und Möbel. Nein! Rika schüttelte den Kopf und ballte die Fäuste. Sie brach nicht zusammen. Sie schaffte das.   
Schnell ging sie in ihr Zimmer, damit sie die Räume, die sie allzusehr an ihre Mutter erinnerten, nicht mehr sehen musste. Ihr Zimmer, das war ihr Reich. Rikas Reich. Ihre Poster, ihre Möbel, ihre Klamotten. Ihr Schulzeugs auf dem Tisch. Mathe. Noch von vorhin. Auf dem kleinen Tischchen ihre gesammelten Digimon Karten. 

Wie sollte sie bloß morgen in die Schule gehen? Allein der Gedanke daran...die anderen treffen, die sich fröhlich in den Pausen unterhielten. Jen würde bestimmt etwas merken, das Mädchen schien einen besonderen Riecher für sowas zu haben. Aber die anderen durften nichts merken! Sie würden nur Mitleid haben, würden versuchen sie zu trösten, ihr zu helfen. Und bald wüsste es die ganze Schule. Nein, das könnte sie nicht ertragen. Sie hasste Mitleid! Mitleid war etwas für Schwache. Und sie war stark.... 

Die Tür zu ihrem Kleiderschrank stand offen, genau wie ihr Fenster. Sie konnte noch immer die Vögel singen hören. Als ob nichts passiert wäre.... 

In ihrem Schrank herrschte ein einziges Durcheinander. Jeans, T-shirts, Pullis, alles war wild hineingestopft, zerknittert und zerknüllt. Ganz unten am Boden ragte etwas schwarzes hervor. Rika überlegte, was für ein Kleidungsstück das wohl war, doch es fiel ihr einfach nicht ein. Sie kniete sich hin und wühlte durch den Klamottenhaufen bis sie endlich das schwarze Kleidungsstück in den Händen hielt. 

_Ein Kleid.... _

Ein schwarzes Minikleid mit einem roten Seidenhüftschal, der locker um die Taille geschwungen war. Der Ausschnitt war V-förmig und die Träger etwa drei Zentimeter breit. Verdutzt drehte sie es in ihren Händen. Seit wann besaß sie so etwas?   
Dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Ihre Mutter hatte es ihr geschenkt - zum 15. Geburtstag. Und sie hatte es gleich in den Schrank gepfeffert, um es nie wieder sehen zu müssen...   
Damals hatte es einen riesigen Streit gegeben. Ihre Mutter hatte es sich so gewünscht, dass sie das Kleid anzog, und Rika war wütend gewesen, weil diese Frau ihre Einstellung immer noch nicht akzeptieren konnte. 

Und nun....starb diese Frau vielleicht. 

Sie drückte das Kleid an ihre Brust. Ihre Schultern bebten, doch sie weinte nicht. Mit größter Willensanstrengung hielt sie sich davon ab. Sie wollte, dass ich dieses Kleid trage. Rika strich über den glatten Stoff. Es würde ihr Freude machen, wenn ich es anziehen würde. Langsam stand sie auf und nahm das Kleid. Einmal, einmal in ihrem Leben würde sie es anziehen - ihrer Mutter zuliebe.

* * *

Obwohl er langsam gelaufen war, war er nun doch schon vor Rika's Haustüre angekommen. Eigentlich wollte er das ja gar nicht - hier sein. Er hätte nach Hause gehen sollen. Hätte ihr niemals folgen dürfen. Hätte, würde, könnte.... 

_Du hilfst ihr, nicht wahr? _

Er zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme von Rika's Großmutter in seinem Kopf erklingen hörte. Ryo wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Das war - zugegebenermaßen - eine Situation, mit der er keine Erfahrung hatte. Die meisten seiner Freunde hatten solche Probleme nicht, oder sie reagierten auf normale Weise darauf. Dies hier ließ ihn total im Regen stehen. Er hatte einfach keine Ahnung! 

Wie hypnotisiert starrte er auf die Klingel. Warum denn? Sie wollte seine Hilfe nicht. Aber sie brauchte sie. 

Entschlossen drückte Ryo auf die Klingel, sich schon innerlich wappnend für das Donnerwetter, das gleich folgen musste. Rika würde ihm bestimmt wieder lauter Ausdrücke an den kopf werfen. Wie immer eben. 

Langsam näherten sich Schritte. Die Tür öffnete sich und zeigte Rika, wie sie verloren im Flur stand. 

"Hallo Rika...", sagte Ryo, dann blieben ihm die Worte im Hals stecken. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah er das Mädchen in einem Kleid - und mit offenen Haaren. Lose hingen sie über ihre Schultern, glänzten leicht im Sonnenlicht. Das schwarze Minikleid betonte ihre weibliche Figur, und der rote Seidenschal um ihre Hüften verlieh ihr einen Hauch von Eleganz. Zwar war immer noch etwas von ihrer rebellischen Seite zu sehen - trug sie doch noch immer ihre Turnschuhe, und auch ihre Haltung war mehr die eines Jungen - doch zeigte dieses Kleid ganz deutlich, das Rika schön war. Auf ihre eigene, dickköpfige Weise. 

Ryo's Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Er hatte schon viele hübsche Mädcheen gesehen, kein Zweifel. Aber er hatte noch nie eine hübsche, mädchenhafte Rika gesehen. Außerdem...wie sie da im Flur stand, so verloren und einsam...irgendwie verletzlich, nicht so stark wie sonst. 

"Ryo....", ihr hübsches Gesicht verdüsterte sich und zeigte nun ihr altes mürrisches Selbst. "Was willst du hier?" 

"Äh...", machte Ryo. Was sollte er nur sagen? Ihm fiel nichts ein. Irgendwie schien sie immer wieder seinen Blich anzuziehen. Wie schaffte das Mädchen es nur, immer so verschlossen zu wirken? Fühlte sie denn gar nichts? 

"Ich war im Krankenhaus....", brachte er heraus. Natürlich das denkbar blödeste, was man sagen konnte. Nun würde sie ihm sicherlich gleich die Tür vor der Nase zuknallen! 

* * *

Langsam trat Rika vor den Spiegel. Sie fühlte sich seltsam in dem Kleid. Nicht unwohl, aber anders. Das Mädchen im Spiegel schien jemand ganz anderes zu sein. Jemand aus einem Traum, einer anderen Welt. Sie drehte sich, wider aller Erwartungen fasziniert von ihrer eigenen Erscheinung. Sie hatte sich noch nie viel aus Aussehen gemacht, aber das hier....gefiel ihr. Obwohl sie das - natürlich - nie zugegeben hätte. 

Das Klingeln riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Erschrocken blickte sie auf. Wer konnte das bloß sein? Großmutter? Sie lief zur Türe und öffnete diese. 

Doch wer dort stand, war nicht Großmutter. Sondern Ryo. Sie starrte ihn bloß an, wurde sich plötzlich bewusst, wie unmöglich sie aussah, in einem Kleid, vor allem noch vor ihm! Er würde sie für schwach halten, für weibisch, dumm, zickig.... 

"Hallo Rika....", sagte er in seinem gewohnten Sunnybody-Ton. Dann schien er erst ihr Outfit zu bemerken. Seine Kinnlade fiel nach unten. Rika verfluchte sich innerlich, weil sie das Kleid noch anhatte, verfluchte sich, weil sie die Tür überhaupt geöffnet hatte und verfluchte Ryo, weil er den Nerv hatte, hier aufzutauchen. 

"Ryo...", brachte sie endlich heraus, immer noch aufgewühlt von all den Ereignissen, die auf sie einhagelten - und kein Ende war in Sicht. 

_Ich darf mir nichts anmerken lassen! Rika, reiss dich zusammen. Das ist nur Ryo. Behalte einfach deine Fassade. Kontrolliere die Gefühle_. 

"Was willst du?", fragte sie unwirsch und versteckte sich - wieder einmal - hinter ihrer Maske. 

"Äh...", Ryo war offensichtlich verunsichert. "Ich war im Krankenhaus..." 

Rika's Augen weiteten sich kurz, doch gleich hatte das Mädcheen sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Er konnte nichts wissen. Und wenn, dann sollte er besser verschwinden. Es ging ihn nichts an! Überhaupt nichts! Das war allein ihre Sache. Ganz allein. Er sollte sie bloß in Ruhe lassen. Alle. Die ganze Welt. Ihre blöden Freunde, und Oma, sie sollten bloß fernbleiben. Sie machten alles nur schlimmer... 

Sie bemerkte, dass sie drauf und dran war auszuflippen. Tief atmete sie durch und starrte Ryo an. "Na und? Haben sie dir endlich dein Gehirn gegeben?", sagte sie im sarkastischsten Ton, den sie fertigbrachte. 

_Nur nichts anmerken lassen! Eiserne Kontrolle.... _

Ryo schloss wieder seinen Mund und seufzte. Es war zum Verzweifeln. So ein Sturkopf! 

"Nein, aber ich hab deine Großmutter getroffen.", erwiderte er ruhig. 

Ein kurzes Zucken der Wangenmuskel war das einzige Zeichen, von dem man auf Rika's Gemütszustand schließen konnte. Irgendwie bewunderte Ryo das. Es kostete doch eine wahnsinnige Anstrengung, so eine Kontrolle zu behalten. Keine Regung, kein Blinzeln, keine Tränen. Wie stark musste der Wille sein, der so etwas vollbringen konnte? 

"Na und?", meinte Rika abwehrend und schaute weg. "Hat sie dich vollgelabert?" 

"Oh, wir hatten ein nettes Gespräch.", Ryo beobachtete ihr Gesicht mit nachdenklichen, blauen Augen. "Vor allem erzählte sie mir von deiner Mutter..." Er wartete auf ihre Reaktion, wartete auf ein hartes Wort, einen Schlag ins Gesicht oder das Zuknallen der Türe. Doch nichts geschah. 

Rika schaute ihn bloß an, geschockt, erschreckt, verloren. Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz und ihre Hand ballte sich so stark, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Sie zitterte. 

"Das geht dich nichts an, klar?!", explodierte sie. "Das ist ganz und gar meine Sache. Halt dich da bloß raus, du...du Idiot! Mit deinem ewigen Grinsen kannst du sowieso nichts tun!", sie atmete schwer. 

"Rika....", versuchte Ryo sie zu beruhigen. 

"Nichts da!", sie funkelte ihn an, und etwas glänzte verdächtig in ihren Augen. Ihre Stimme bebte etwas, als sie fortfuhr. "Du glaubst, dass sich alles nur im dich dreht. Dein Leben ist supertoll und du stehst als supertoller Typ in der Mitte. Jeder leckt dir gleich die Füße ab und bewundert dich. Du denkst du bist der Größte und kannst alles!", die roten Haare fielen ihr ins Gesicht, als sie wie eine Furie dort im Hauseingang stand. 

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Backe hinunter. "HALT DICH GEFÄLLIGST DA RAUS!!!", schrie sie in voller Lautstärke und knallte die Türe zu. 

_Schwarzer Pfeil _

_Verdunkelt dein Herz _

_Durchbricht die Hülle _

_Schwarze Pest _

_Lässt keinen durch _

_Bis man langsam _

_Daran zugrunde geht...._

  


_Warum weine ich?_

Ärgerlich wischte sie die Träne ab und presste sich mit dem Rücken an die Türe. Was wollte Ryo bloß....er wusste davon! Wusste von ihrer Mutter, von dem was passiert war. Nun würde er es sicherlich allen weitererzählen, und alle würden sie mit mitleidigen Blicken streifen. Ryo vorne dran. Dieser Sunnyboy! Er wusste doch gar nicht, wie sie sich fühlte. Er hatte keine Ahnung! Sie brauchte keine Hilfe, sie brauchte kein Mitleid. Warum war er nur ins Krankenhaus gekommen? Dieser Idiot...

Total aus der Fassung gebracht hatte er sie. Was für eine Schande - er hatte sie weinen gesehen! Oder jedenfalls war sie kurz davor gewesen. Gottseidank hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig die Tür zuknallen können. Wenn nicht....wenn nicht....

Ihre Schultern bebten und mehr Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. "Nein...", flüsterte sie. "Nicht weinen. Ich will nicht weinen. Die verdammten Tränen sollen aufhören zu fließen!" Dich ihr Körper reagierte nicht. Ein Schluchzen stieg in ihrer Kehle hoch, und ihm folgten weitere. Die Tränen flossen jetzt nur so, ein Sturzbach der Gefühle. Zu lange waren sie unterdrückt gewesen, nun verlangten sie danach, freigelassen zu werden.  
Ihr ganzer Körper wurde wie wild geschüttelt von dem Weinkrampf, und das erste mal, seit Rika sich entschlossen hatte nie so wie ihre Mutter zu werden, weinte sie zum Steinerweichen. Sie wollte es nicht, sie wollte stark sein....aber wie ein reißender Fluss riss die Gefühlswelle all ihre aufgebauten Widerstände und Mauern nieder.

Es war ein trauriger Anblick. Alleine saß sie dort, im Flur, mit dem Rücken an die Tür gelehnt und den Kopf in ihren Armen vergraben. Ihr heftiges Schluchzen war das einzige Geräusch in dem stillen Haus. Selbst die Vögel hatten aufgehört zu singen.  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen ab, ein vergeblicher Versuch. Immer neue strömten aus ihren Augen, immer neue Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper erbeben. Als ob auf einmal all das Leid, all der Kummer den sie im Laufe der Zeit mühsam verdrängt hatte, auf sie eingestürzt kam, mit nahezu zerstörerischer Macht.

_Schwärze_

_hüllt dich ein_

_Du weinst_

_Doch keiner kann dich hören_

_Denn deine Mauern_

_Sind immer noch vorhanden_

_Bis du innerlich zerbrichst..._

  


Ryo starrte auf die Tür und fühlte sich so dämlich wie nie zuvor. Er Trottel musste natürlich gleich wieder....jetzt war wohl alles verloren. Wenn Rika wütend war, dann half nichts mehr. 

"Du glaubst, dass sich alles nur im dich dreht. Dein Leben ist supertoll und du stehst als supertoller Typ in der Mitte! Jeder leckt dir gleich die Füße ab und bewundert dich! Du denkst du bist der Größte und kannst alles!" 

Verstört fuhr er sich durchs Haar. Niemals hatte er angenommen, dass sie so von ihm dachte. Sie hatte sich so wütend, so voller Hass angehört...War er so gewesen? War er immer noch so?   
Er hatte niemals geglaubt, dass er besonders gut oder toll sei. Nein, Ryo hatte einfach sein Leben gelebt und sich entschlossen, an allem nur die gute Seite zu sehen. Sicher, er hatte das Glück, ein heiles Elternhaus zu haben, er war intelligent und sein Leben war immer recht gut verlaufen. 

Plötzlich wurde er sich bewusst, wie das wohl auf Menschen wie Rika wirkte. Ihr Leben war bestimmt um einiges schwieriger als das seine - die Streitereien mit ihrer Mutter, ein Leben ohne Vater...vielleicht war es kein Wunder, dass sie so eiskalt geworden war. Wer immer nur verletzt wurde, der zog sich irgendwann zurück. 

_Manchmal für immer.... _

Dann hörte er das Schluchzen. Zuerst nur leise, unterdrückt, versteckt. Doch als er genauer hinlauschte, wurde es lauter. Es kam von hinter der Türe - dort weinte jemand. War das etwa....Rika? 

Ryo hatte noch nie jemanden so weinen hören. So wütend und traurig zugleich, so einsam und verloren, eine Ansammlung von Gefühlen aller Art. Dass Rika weinte....das war noch nie vorgekommen. Selbst in den schlimmsten Situationen, in den ausweglosesten Kämpfen war sie immer die alte, beherrschte und starke Rika geblieben. Nie war auch nur eine einzige Träne aus ihren Augen, ein einziges Schluchzen aus ihrer Kehle gekommen. 

War das noch dieselbe Rika? War das noch die Rika Makino, die er kannte, das Mädchen das dort hinter der Tür saß und weinte? 

Dieselbe und doch eine andere... 

"Rika?", er klopfte leise an die Tür. "Rika bist du in Ordnung?" Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn machte - sie würde ihn sowieso nicht hereinlassen, störrisch wie sie war. Aber er konnte sie doch nicht dort alleinelassen, nicht wenn sie sich in einem so aufgelösten Zustand befand.... 

"Rika, bitte antworte doch....", sagte er schon fast verzweifelt. Das Herz wurde ihm schwer. Würde sie sich doch nur helfen lassen....

**Forsetzung folgt...**

Wollt ihr ein Bild von Rika in ihrem Kleid sehen? Dann geht zu ** http://www.angelfire.com/comics/kaeera/images/rika_kleid_.jpg**  



	3. So schwarz wie der Tod

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_Kaeera_

**Kapitel 3: So schwarz wie der Tod **

"Rika?", kam die gedämpfte Stimme von der anderen Seite der Türe. Warum....warum war er noch da? Warum war dieser Idiot nicht einfach weggegangen? Musste er denn alles noch schlimmer machen?   
Sie wischte sich die Augen ab, versucht den Weinkrampf zu stoppen, aber wieder vergeblich. Ihr Gesicht fühlte sich heiß an, heiß vor lauter Weinen und ihr Hals war rauh. Als sie auf ihre Hände schaute, bemerkte sie, dass diese zitterten. Wie gebannt beobachtete sie es, als ob sie Angst hätte, aufzuschauen...als ob jeden Moment ihre Welt um sie zusammenbrechen könnte. 

Auch ihr restlicher Körper bebte. Sie trug noch immer das Kleid, eine einsame Schönheit in einem Hausflur, zusammengerollt an die Haustür lehnend, den Kopf in den Armen versteckt, mit geweiteten Pupillen in das Nichts schauend. Ihre ansonsten so voll Willen funkelnden Augen schienen trübe, und der harte Zug um ihren Mundwinkel war vollständig verschwunden. Das offene Haar fiel weich auf ihre Schultern und verlieh ihr einen verletzlichen Anblick. 

  
_Mitten in der Schwärze _

_Stehst du _

_Alleine _

_Um dich herum _

_Die Anderen _

_Lachen, Weinend, Kämpfend, Wütend, Freudig, Lächelnd, Umarmend, Errötend _

_Unerreichbar _

_Bis ein schwarzer Pfeil geflogen kommt _

_So dunkel wie die Nacht _

_So schwarz wie der Tod _

_So leise wie das Nichts _

_Und er trifft das Bild um dich herum _

_Zersplittert es _

_In tausend winzige Stückchen _

_Sie fliegen um dich herum _

_Wirbelnd, Glitzernd _

_Und als du sie zu fangen versuchst _

_Gleiten sie durch deine Hände _

_Unerreichbar _

_Für immer.... _

  
Sie wollte es doch gar nicht! Sie wollte weder weinen noch traurig sein...warum konnte sie es bloß nicht? Es waren ihre Gefühle, sie sollte doch fähig sein, diese zu kontrollieren....war sie zu schwach dazu? Nein, sie wollte nicht schwach sein. Niemals. Niemals so werden wie Mutter oder die anderen Mädchen, sich niemals mehr verletzen lassen, von keinem, sich einfach zurückziehen, ganz alleine, die Mauer aufbauen, keinen durchlassen, für immer, immer, immer....immer....für immer allein....   
Die Gedanken jagten nur so durch ihren Kopf, machten sie schwindelig, bis sie es endlich nicht mehr aushielt. 

Die Hände um den Kopf gekrallt stand sie auf und wankte von der Türe weg. Gedämpft hörte sie Ryo noch rufen, aber sie nahm die Worte nicht mehr war. Irgendwohin wo es dunkel war, wo sie nichts und niemanden sehen musste, sondern sich in Ruhe beruhigen und ihre Gedanken sortieren konnte. 

Am Ende schleppte sie sich in die Abstellkammer, die kein Fenster hatte und nur selten benutzt wurde. Das kleine Zimmer war staubig und stank vermodert, aber all das interessierte Rika in dem Moment nicht. Sie wollte ihre eigene kleine Welt haben, wollte nichts und niemanden sehen bis sie nicht selbst mit sich ins Reine gekommen war. 

Ryo's besorgte Rufe konnte sie nicht mehr hören und war auch froh darüber. Denn Rika Makino war stark, sie benötigte keine Hilfe. Sie würde das schaffen, sie würde stark sein, für Mama, und für sich selbst.

* * *

Das Schluchzen verebbte langsam, wurde leiser und sanfter. Ryo hörte schlurfende Schritte, ein Zeichen, dass Rika sich von der Tür entfernte. Seine Besorgnis wuchs; hier auf dieser Seite fühlte er sich gar zu hilflos, mit diesem hölzernen Block als Barriere zwischen ihm und Rika. Was machte sie bloß da drinnen? Er lauschte, doch nun herrschte Totenstille. Unschlüssig schaute er sich um. 

_Hoffentlich macht sie keine Dummheiten.... _

Ihn durchfuhr es siedendheiß. Sie würde doch nicht....sie würde sich doch nicht etwas antun, aus lauter Verzweiflung? Das grauenhafte Bild von einer leblosen Rika mit aufgeschnittenen Pulsadern kam ihm in den Sinn, und er schüttelte sich. Nein! Rika war nicht eine von denen, die sich umbrachten. Sie war eine Kämpferin, und solange es etwas zum kämpfen gab.... 

...solange es etwas gab.... 

Aber diese Rika war eine vollkommen andere, eine neue Rika. Er kannte sie nicht, es konnte sehr wohl sein, dass sie....sich etwas antat. Er musste zu ihr! Langsam lief er um das Haus und suchte nach einem Weg hinein zu gelangen. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück...und tatsächlich, ein Fenster stand offen.   
Ryo kletterte hinauf und schwang sein Bein über den Fenstersims. Hoffentlich sah ihn niemand, denn sonst konnte er der Polizei erklären, was er hier machte...gewiss keine sehr angenehme Erfahrung. 

Das Zimmer war unaufgeräumt, ein totales Chaos, aber Ryo erkannte sofort, dass er in Rika's Zimmer gelandet war. Auf einem kleinen Tisch lag eine Sammlung von Digimon Karten, Renamon obenauf. Er seufzte; wäre nur sein Digimon Partner bei ihm, er hätte ihm gewiss geholfen. So musste er sich selbst zu helfen wissen, und er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie man ein Mädchen tröstete. Oder wie man Rika tröstete - sie war ja ein Sonderfall. Wie er sich ihr überhaupt nähern sollte, ohne dass sie in die Luft ging, war ihm ein Rätsel. 

_Sollte ich vielleicht die anderen rufen? _

Jen würde sicher wissen, was zu tun war. Wahrscheinlich. Aber andererseits - Rika würde es ihm nie verzeihen, denn sie hasste Mitleid, ihren einzigen Wesenszug, den Ryo auch teilte. Er konnte es nicht leiden, wenn andere so mitleidig auf ihn runterschauten.... 

Moment mal. Hatte er etwa so auf Rika gewirkt? Als ob er Mitleid hätte? 

Hatte er denn Mitleid? 

Irgendwie schon. Ja, das musste er zugeben. Aber viel stärker war der Wunsch, ihr zu helfen, so dass sie sich besser fühlte. Er wollte diesen verlorenen Blick aus ihren Augen treiben, damit sie ihn wieder anschreien konnte, funkelnd vor Wut, doch voller Lebensenergie. 

Entschlossen durchquerte er ihr Zimmer und machte sich auf die Suche. Wo konnte sie sich nur versteckt haben? Im Haus war sie noch, das war klar....außer sie hatte sich irgendwie nach draußen geschlichen, aber Ryo bezweifelte das. Und wenn sie hier war, dann würde er sie auch finden. 

  
_Einsam _

_Im Dunkeln _

_Fallen die Tränen _

_Auf den staubigen Boden _

_  
Verloren _

_in der Schwärze _

_Verklingt das Schluchzen _

_Ungehört _

_  
Traurig _

_in der Kälte _

_erstickt der Hilfeschrei _

_Noch bevor ein Ton über die Lippen kommt.... _

_  
Hoffend _

_im Grau des Zwielichts _

_sieht das Auge _

_einen leichten Schimmer _

_Voller Wärme... _

  
Das Dämmerlicht in der Abstellkammer war angenehm für ihre Augen, die sich durch das plötzliche und ungewohnte Weinen leicht entzündet hatten. Sie atmete tief durch und bemerkte befriedigt, dass das Schluchzen endlich verebbte und sie sich langsam aber sicher wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Rika schloss die Augen und fuhr sich durch ihr rötliches Haar. Es war total inakzeptabel, wie sie reagiert hatte. Absolut unangebracht. Sowas sollte nie wieder vorkommen! 

Irgendwie verstand sie es nicht, warum die meisten Mädchen so viel und oft weinten. Sie fand es anstrengend, demütigend und total deprimierend. Ihre Gedanken flogen wieder zu ihrer Mutter, die jetzt dort im Krankenhaus lag...was sie wohl zusammenträumte?

Sie würde doch niemals Rika, ihre Tochter, im Stich lassen, oder? Die Frau hatte sich doch immer eine Mutter-Tochter-Beziehung gewünscht, und dazu gehörte es definitiv nicht, dass ein Teil einfach so verschwand..... 

Sterben....wenn Mama starb, was sollte sie dann tun? Sie hätte dann nur noch Oma....nicht einmal mehr Renamon, nicht einmal mehr den besten Freund den sie jemals besessen hatte. 

_  
Hoffend _

_im Grau des Zwielichts _

_sieht das Auge _

_einen leichten Schimmer _

_Voller Wärme..._

  
Auf der Suche nach Rika war er schon durch sämtliche Zimmer des Hauses gewandert, ohne sie zu finden. Die riesigen Dimensionen des Hauses überraschten ihn, obwohl er zugeben musste, dass sie Einrichtung durchgehend freundlich gestaltet war und sehr heimelig wirkte. 

Ryo war schon in der Küche gewesen, im Wohnzimmer und in einem Schlafzimmer, welches offensichtlich ihrer Mutter gehörte. Doch das rothaarige Mädchen hatte er nirgendwo gesehen, und irgendwie fühlte er sich auch seltsam unwohl, so ohne Erlaubnis in einem fremdem Heim herumzulaufen. 

_Wo würde ich hingehen, wenn ich total verzweifelt wäre und alleine sein will? _

Er überlegte für einen Minute. Es gab Momente in seinem Leben, da wollte er sich am liebsten irgendwo verkriechen....den Kopf unter die Bettdecke stecken und vom Rest der Welt in Ruhe gelassen werden. Meistens zog er sich dann an irgendeinen stillen und verlassenen Ort zurück, wo ihn keiner fand und suchte. 

Was wenn Rika das gleiche dachte und fühlte? Was für ein Ort war denn einsam genug? Wo suchte einen garantiert keiner? 

Sein Blick fiel auf eine graue, unauffällige Tür. Abstellkammer...Na klar, das perfekte Versteck. Entschlossen ging er darauf zu, zögerte aber, als er seine Hand zum Griff ausstreckte. Er musste sich genau überlegen, was er tun sollte. Sonst würde er wieder irgendeinen Müll zusammenstammeln und Rika verärgern. Ryo musste systematisch vorgehen. Er musste.... 

Da fiel ihm die rettende Idee ein. Schnell lief er zurück zu Rika's Zimmer und griff nach der Renamon Karte. Das bekannte gelbe Gesicht starrte ihn mit undurchdringlichem Blick an. Er nickte zufrieden. Vielleicht schaffte er es nicht, an Rika ranzukommen, aber mit Renamon's Hilfe - indirekt natürlich - gab es vielleicht eine Möglichkeit, durch ihren Eispanzer zu kommen. 

Er umschloss die Karte mit seinen Fingern und ging zurück zu der Abstellkammer. Er holte tief Luft, ein entschlossenes Funkeln in seinen Augen, und öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Seine Augen mussten sich erst an das graue Zwielicht in dem Zimmerchen gewöhnen, aber so langsam erkannte er Umrisse und sah Rika, die auf dem Boden saß, den Kopf in ihren Armen verborgen. 

_Ein Licht... _

_scheint durch den grauen Panzer _

_Bringt das Eis zum Schmelzen....? _

Das schwarze Kleid war staubig und verschmiert. Ryo ertappte sich dabei, wie er das bedauerte....Rika hatte so hübsch darin ausgesehen! Aus diesem Mädchen konnte einmal eine Schönheit werden - falls sie nicht vorher für immer in Depressionen versank. 

Als er leise die Tür schloss, blickte sie auf und fixierte ihn. Lange Zeit sprach keiner der beiden ein Wort, sondern starrte jeweils den anderen an. Ryo mit einem ruhigen, ernsten Ausdruck im Gesicht, Rika dagegen aufgewühlt, zornig und genervt. Das Schweigen senkte sich über das Zimmer wie ein eiserner Vorhang, schien die beiden zu umklammert und nicht mehr loszulassen. 

Der Junge verlor sich in den lilanen Augen Rikas, Augen voller Tiefe und Geheimnisse. Diese Augen hatten schon immer eine Art magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausgeübt. Dieser Willen, der dahinter verborgen war, diese kraftvolle, aber dennoch verletzliche Seele...und dann ihre Selbständigkeit, ihre scheinbare Kälte, die Art, wie sie niemals den Mut verlor oder schüchtern reagierte. Ryo schüttelte den Kopf, sich gedanklich ermahnend, dass er im Moment wichtigere Sachen zu tun hatte, als ins Schwärmen zu geraten. 

Er kniete sich vor Rika nieder, was sie dazu veranlasste, ihn wütend anzufunkeln. Sie schwieg aber noch immer, und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich zu bewegen, etwas, das Ryo sehr verwunderte. Vielleicht meldete sich ja ihr Unterbewusstsein zu Wort, dass Hilfe wollte und brauchte und nur Rika's Kontrolle unterlegen war? 

Egal. Er nahm die Karte mit dem Bild von Renamon und hielt sie Rika vor die Nase, ohne dass er ein Wort sagte. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und ein Ausdruck des Schmerzes flog über ihr Gesicht. Schnell schaute sie weg, wohl hoffend, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, aber Ryo hatte es sehr wohl wahrgenommen. Soweit ging sein Plan auf.... 

"Glaubst du, dass Renamon dies wollen würde?", sprach er in einer sanften Stimme und fixierte sie mit seinen unergründlichen, tiefblauen Augen.   
Rika starrte in das ernste Gesicht, sah zum ersten Mal Ryo ohne sein Lächeln. "Was?", brachte sie mühsam hervor, verärgert, dass sie immer noch nicht die Kontrolle über ihre Stimme zurückerlangt hatte. 

"Glaubst du, Renamon fände es toll, wenn er wüsste, dass du hier in der Kammer sitzt und dich vor dem Rest der Welt verschließt?", Ryo sah sie fragend an. 

"Renamon geht dich einen feuchten Kehricht an!", fauchte sie und drehte sich um. "Hau bloß ab! Glaub bloß nicht, dass du mir helfen kannst!" 

"Ich weiß nicht ob ich es kann.", sagte er leise. "Dir helfen. Aber ich möchte es gern. Denn du brauchst Hilfe." 

"Ich brauche keine Hilfe!", sie fuhr herum und funkelte ihn an. "Besonderes nicht von einem Möchtegern-Macho wie dir, der sein verdammtes Leben lebt und immer nur Glück und Freude hat, während die anderen sich mit Problemen durch's Leben schleppen und weder ein noch aus wissen....", sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, als hätte sie schon zuviel gesagt. 

Nun wurde auch Ryo wütend. "Woher weißt du denn, ob mein Leben immer nur eitel Sonnenschein ist??! Du kennst mich doch gar nicht!", er warf die Hände in die Luft. "Ich hab ebenso wie andere Menschen Leid erlebt, und auch ich weine manchmal nachts unter der Bettdecke. Was fällt dir ein, sowas zu behaupten?" 

"Ich kann behaupten, was ich will!", schrie Rika zornig zurück und funkelte Ryo an. "Du Sunnyboy! Du....Ekel! Was willst du eigentlich? Verfolgst mich ins Krankenhaus und dringst sogar in mein Haus ein!! Was denkst du denn, wer du bist? Superman? Der große Lebensretter? Heldenhafter Ryo? Er kommt, umarmt das weinende Mädchen und schon ist alles im Lot? Ha!", verächtlich schnaubte sie. "Auf das Getue kann ich verzichten." 

"Das ist kein Getue!", Ryo knallte wütend seine Hand auf den Boden. "Ich bin besorgt um dich, verdammt. Ich zähle dich nämlich zu meinen Freunden, obwohl du mich nicht so behandelst! Und es ist ganz normal, dass man sich um seine Freunde sorgt und ihnen helfen will, wenn's denen mal schlecht geht. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen??" 

"Ich BIN kein Freund von DIR!", ihre Augen glitzerten gefährlich. Innerlich schien das Mädchen zu kochen. "Ich BRAUCHE deine blöde Freundschaft nicht. Ich WILL sie nicht. Geh zu deinen Fans und such dir da einen raus, damit sie dich anbeten können. Aber LASS MICH IN RUHE!!!" 

Ryo schüttelte den Kopf. "Wieso glaubst du immer, dass mein Leben so perfekt sei?", fragte er verärgert. "Ich habe es dir gerade eben schon mal gesagt: auch ich bin nur ein Mensch mit Emotionen. Und auch ich weine manchmal. Das ist doch ganz normal. Man kann weder kontinuirlich glücklich sein, noch kann man....", er warf ihr einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu. "...seine Gefühle vollständig unter Kontrolle halten. Das ist unnatürlich und führt nur zur Katastrophe." 

Sie warf ihren Kopf zur Seite. "Das ist doch meine Sache, oder nicht? Du brauchst einfach nur zu gehen, dann wirst du damit auch nicht mehr belästigt!" 

Die beiden starrten sich an und man konnte regelrecht die Blitze zwischen ihren Augen zucken sehen. Dann explodierte Ryo. 

"Herrgottnochmal, RIKA!", schrie er wütend, verlor das erste Mal seine Fassung vor Rika's Augen. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie an, zwei tiefe Seen, in denen es nun toste vor unterdrückter Wut. "Das versuch ich dir doch die ganze Zeit zu erklären! Ich WILL nicht gehen, aber ich WILL dir helfen! Im Gegensatz zu dir Dickkopf weiß ich nämlich, dass es besser ist, seinem Kummer freien Lauf zu lassen als ihn immer und immer wieder zu unterdrücken. Irgendwann muss es doch zur Explosion kommen, geht das in deinen Dickschädel nicht rein? Und dieser Moment scheint gerade ziemlich nah zu sein, denn so 'instabil' und verändert hab ich dich noch nie gesehen!" 

"Ich...ich bin nicht instabil!", gab das Mädchen zurück, ihre Augen unruhig hin und her suchend, nach einer Idee, wie sie aus dieser Situation wieder herauskommen konnte. Diese Seite von dem sonst so freundlichen Ryo hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Warum war er nur so wütend? Es konnte ihm doch egal sein, was mit ihr passierte, es ging ihn doch einen feuchten Kehricht an... 

_Er ist dein Freund, Dummkopf... _

Von wegen. Er war nicht ihr Freund. Seit sie ihn kannte, hatte sie ihn gehasst und schikaniert, kein einziges freundliches Wort mit ihm gewechselt und ihm ständig den kalten Rücken zugedreht. Außerdem - ein Typ wie Ryo war nicht mit Mädchen wie ihr befreundet, nicht mit Mädchen, die seine Freundschaft gar nicht wollten. Das ging doch, rein logisch gesehen, gar nicht! 

_Aber er denkt von dir als eine Freundin, auch wenn du ihn nicht leiden kannst. Er macht sich Sorgen um dich! _

Misstrauisch äugte sie unter ihren Haaren hervor und starrte ihn an. "Ich...brauche keine Hilfe.", wiederholte sie, selbst nicht mehr ganz überzeugt von ihrer Ansicht.

  
****

  
Ryo verspürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen. Wie konnte jemand nur so DICKKÖPFIG sein!! "Tust du eigentlich nur so blöd oder was?", regte er sich auf, wohl wissend, dass das die falsche Reaktion war, aber er brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ruhig zu bleiben. 

"Ich...", Rika wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und starrte Ryo nur großäugig an. 

"Nein. Sag nichts.", er hob seine Hände und atmete tief durch. "Verdammt noch mal, denk doch NACH! Siehst du es nicht? Du hast geweint, ich hab es genau gehört. Und es war keine Weinen-weil-meine-beste-Freundin-was-böses-gesagt-hat. Nein, es war ein Weinen aus Verzweiflung und Trauer und weil du nicht mehr weißt, was du tun sollst. Das merk ich doch!" 

Er schaute sie an. "Versuch nicht, mich für dumm zu verkaufen, Rika. Du brauchst Hilfe. Wenn nicht meine, dann von jemand anders. Aber bitte, lass dir doch helfen!" 

  
_Du siehst das Licht   
greifst danach   
willst es festhalten   
doch etwas hindert dich daran _

_als du dich umschaust   
siehst du den schwarzen Pfeil _

_Schwarz wie die Nacht   
Dunkel wie der Tod   
Kalt wie das All _

_hält dich umklammert   
mit eisigem Griff _

_Und das Licht rückt in weite Ferne.._.. 

  
"Ich....", innerlich zitterte Rika. Sie wusste, dass er recht hatte, fühlte es in ihrem Inneren, aber dann war da immer diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die 'Nein' kreischte, die darauf bestand, dass sie keine Hilfe brauchte. Das Mädchen erinnerte sich - erinnerte sich daran, warum sie keine Gefühle spüren wollte, warum sie sich auf niemanden verlassen wollte.... 

"Ich will mir nicht helfen lassen.", flüsterte sie und starrte Ryo an, ihren Blick in weite Ferne gerichtet als sie sich die schmerzhaften Bilder ihrer Vergangenheit ins Gedächtnis rief. "Wenn ich das tue, dann will ich mir beim nächsten Mal auch helfen lassen. Immer wieder. Ich werde schwächer werden, verlasse mich auf andere, vertraue ihnen....", ihr Gesicht wurde hart. "Aber dann kommt irgendwann der Zeitpunkt, an dem keiner zu Hilfe kommt, an dem man ganz alleine damit fertig werden muss! Und dann bricht es dir das Herz...", ihre Stimme hörte sich erstickt an und sie musste sich schon sehr anstrengen, dass sie nicht zu weinen begann. 

"Deshalb willst du dir nicht helfen lassen?", fragte Ryo ungläubig. "Deshalb verschließt du dich vor anderen und lässt keinen an dich ran?" 

Rika fixierte in mit einem ärgerlichen Blick, plötzlich realisierend, dass sie ihrem größten Feind ihr Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. "Vergiss am besten, was ich gesagt habe.", fauchte sie. 

"Oh nein.", er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin froh darüber. Sehr froh sogar. Jetzt weiß ich nämlich endlich den Grund für dein Verhalten. Du hast einfach Angst verletzt zu werden!" 

Er kratze sich am Kinn, plötzlich wieder sein altes Selbst, ruhig, ausgeglichen. Von dem zornigen Ryo von vorhin war nichts mehr vorhanden, aber Rika wusste, dass es ihn gab. Irgendwie hatte dieser junge zwei total verschiedene Seiten....genau wie ich... 

"Aber Rika...", er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Auf die Dauer kann man nicht so leben wie du es tust. Die Gefühle lassen sich leider nicht vollständig unterdrücken. Spätestens wenn du dich verliebst wirst du das merken! Und auch wenn du Angst hast, verletzt zu werden - das Leben hat nunmal seine Risiken. Und das ist die Kehrseite der Medaille! Aber wenn du diese Gefahr nicht auf dich nimmst - dann wirst du auch niemals richtig lachen oder einem Menschen vetrauen können. Du wirst niemals jemanden lieben...." 

"Ach was. Liebe ist etwas für Narren.", meinte Rika abwertend. "Ich sehe keinen Sinn darin, plötzlich auf rosaroten Wolken zu laufen, Händchen zu halten und mich romantisch zu benehmen. Ich weiß gar nicht wie das geht!" 

Ryo sah das plötzliche Bild von einer romantischen, flirtenden Rika vor seinem inneren Auge - kokett aufgeschlagene Wimpern, ein leichtes Erröten und nervöses Herumfummeln mit den Händen - und musste sich das Grinsen verkneifen. "Nicht jeder, der verliebt ist, benimmt sich so.", er rieb sich die Nase. "Denke ich. Liebe kann sich in verschiedenen Formen äußern. Und jeder kann lieben, auch du....naja, wenn du mal was von deinem Eispanzer weglässt und nicht jeden gleich abblockst!" 

  
Für einen Moment glaubte Ryo, dass er es geschafft hatte. Dass er endlich zu ihr durchgedrungen war und sie kapiert hatte, was er sagen wollte. Es war Selbstzerstörung, so zu leben. Er hatte ihr das klarmachen wollen, obwohl das Thema Liebe ihm eher unbewusst herausgerutscht war - auf dem Gebiet hatte er recht wenig Erfahrung. 

Doch als er schon hoffte, dass sich nun alles zum Guten wenden würde - eine trügerische Illusion - erschien wieder der altbekannte Schatten auf Rika's Gesicht. 

Dem Mädchen wurde auf einmal klar, was sie gerade getan hatte - ihr Herz ausgeschüttet, zum ersten und wahrscheinlich einzigsten Mal....und ausgerechnet vor Ryo. Was war nur mit ihr los gewesen? Sie hatte sich gedemütigt, hatte Schwäche zugegeben...Nun hatte er Macht über sie, wusste Bescheid über ihre Gefühle und konnte das hemmungslos ausnutzen. Rika war nicht bewusst, dass sie sich in eine Panik hineinsteigerte - die wachsende Sorge um ihre Mutter, die augenblickliche Situation, die sie völlig überforderte und dann noch Ryo, das alles zehrte an ihren Nerven. 

Und Rika, wie sie nun einmal war, kannte nur eine Art, darauf zu reagieren: Wut. 

Ihr Gesicht wurde wieder unnahbar, als sie von einer Sekunde auf die nächste ihr Herz verschloss. "Ich behalte meinen Eispanzer, danke.", sagte sie mit rauher Stimme. "Geh doch zu jemand anders. Geh zu den anderen Mädchen, die dir ihre Seele ausschütten und sich an deiner Brust ausweinen, weil sie von jemandem gehänselt wurden. Da kanst du den großen Beschützer spielen, den großen Held! Auf jeden Fall gehst du mir dann nicht mehr auf die Nerven!" 

Das dunkle Licht in der Kammer untermalte die Szene, gab ihr einen düsteren Anstrich. Schatten warfen sich auf Rika's Gesicht und ließen sie so hart und kalt wirken wie eine Steinstatue. 

"Aber Rika...", meinte Ryo verzweifelt. "Machst du dir denn gar keine Sorgen wegen deiner Mutter?" 

Sie schloss die Augen und sprach mit sichtlicher Mühe, konnte jedoch ein leichtes Beben in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. "Natürlich sorg ich mich um sie! Was denkst denn du? So herzlos bin ich auch wieder nicht. Ich zeige meine Sorge nicht, und ich komme alleine damit klar, kapiert?" 

"Nein.", erwiderte er simpel. "Kommst du nicht." 

Er starrte sie nur an, blaue Augen bohrten sich in violette, ein Blick der bis in die Seele zu reichen schien. Rika zitterte leicht, als sie regelrecht spürte, wie dieser Blick ihre tiefsten Gedanken und Gefühle las, ein alles durchschauender Strahl...sie verlor sich in den zwei Seen, obwohl sie es nicht wollte, war starr und unfähig etwas zu sagen. 

Ryo hingegen sah zwei wunderschöne violette Augen, die ihn voller Entschlossenheit ansahen, von einer solchen inneren Kraft erfüllt, dass es ihn fast umhaute.   
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Eigentlich....eigentlich hätte er schon längst gehen sollen. Klar. Sie hatte ihn immerhin oft genug abgewiesen... 

_Warum bin ich überhaupt noch hier? _

_Warum kümmere ich mich überhaupt um sie? Warum ist es mir nicht egal? _

  
Wieder standen die beiden in dem Raum, unfähig sich zu rühren. Ryo's Gedanken rasten. Er fühlte sich verwirrt, ihm war heiß und der eisenharte Blick Rikas ging ihm durch die Seele. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss. Ich sollte nach Hause gehen, ganz einfach....ich sollte sie hier versauern lassen, ist doch ihre eigene Schuld. Sie hat mich behandelt wie...wie Dreck! Warum tue ich das? 

_Weil mich irgendwas dazu zwingt...weil sie mich irgendwie anzieht... _

Ryo war noch nie zuvor verliebt gewesen. Vielleicht hätte er dann eher verstanden, was vor sich ging. Aber in Sachen Gefühle war er auf seine Art genauso ein Eisklotz wie Rika, obwohl er das nicht wusste - und auch nicht wahrhaben wollte. Verliebt war auch nicht ganz die richtige Bezeichnung für das, was er fühlte - Starke Sympathien traf den Kern schon eher. 

Rika hingegen spürte wie sie unter diesem Blick zu schrumpfen schien. Ein Zustand, der ihr gar nicht gefiel! "IDIOT!", schrie sie und stampfte an Ryo vorbei, endlich den Blickkontakt unterbrechend. Sie öffnete schwungvoll die Tür und verließ den düsteren Raum. 

Das helle Tageslicht blendete in ihren Augen, und sie musste blinzeln. Schnell bedeckte sie ihre Augen, die sowieso empfindlich von dem vielen Weinen waren, und lief schnell von der Türe weg. Warum brachte der kerl sie nur so aus der Fassung? Warum lockte er die Teile von ihr hervor, die sie sonst nie zeigte? Was war das für eine Macht?.... 

Ihre Schritte lenkten sie unbewusst ins Wohnzimmer, ein großer, heller und freundlicher Raum - in dem jedes Möbelstück und jedes Bild an ihre Mutter erinnerte. Gedankenverloren nahm sie eine Großaufnahme von ihr in die Hände - eine Aufnahme aus einem Fotomagazin, was denn sonst...Schön war sie, wie immer, freundlich lächelnd mit strahlenden Augen. Früher hatte sie dieses Lächeln regelrecht verabscheut, doch nun wünschte sie sich sehnlichst, diese Gesicht vor ihren Augen sehen zu können... 

Wie bleich sie doch im Krankenhaus gewirkt hatte! So...leblos und kalt....überhaupt nicht mehr hübsch, als ob sie ihr Strahlen verloren hätte. Ein Strahlen, welches Rika selber nie besessen hatte...Ihr Blick glitt zum Fenster, wo die Sonne gerade hinter dem Horizont versank. Wo Großmutter wohl blieb? Alleine würde sie in diesem Haus bestimmt verrückt werden...und an Schlaf war auch nicht zu denken. 

_Morgen gehe ich nicht in die Schule.... _

Leise Schritte verrieten ihr, dass Ryo ihr - wieder einmal - gefolgt war. "Warum verlässt du nicht einfach das Haus?", fragte sie müde, mit dem Rücken zu ihm. 

"Ich habe dir meine Gründe genannt.", erwiderte er ruhig, hinter ihr stehenbleibend. 

"Du brauchst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen." 

"Tu ich aber. Ich bin halt genauso dickköpfig wie du..." 

Rika wollte gerade etwas Scharfes erwidern, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. Die Worte blieben ihr im Hals stecken, als ihr einfiel, dass das höchstwahrscheinlich ein Anruf vom Krankenhaus war. Sie ging zu dem Gerät und zögerte. Es mochte ja irgendwie dämlich klingen, aber sie hatte Angst davor, abzuheben...doch schließlich gab sie sich einen Ruck und nahm den Telefonhörer in die rechte Hand. 

"Ja? Rika Makino hier?" 

_Träume, Illusionen, Wünsche, Gefühle _

_Sie sind in deinem Kopf _

_Gaukeln dir Stärke vor _

_Wo Schwäche herrscht _

_Und lassen dich _

_Irgendwann im Stich _

_Doch sollen wir deshalb ohne leben? _

_Können wir deshalb ohne leben? _

_...... _

_Ist ein Leben ohne Gefühle überhaupt lebenswert???_

_*********************_

"Rika? Ich bin's.", ertönte die sanfte Stimme ihrer Großmutter. Rikas Hand verkrampfte sich um den Hörer, so fest, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten. 

"Was ist? Weshalb rufst du an?", fragte sie verstört. 

"Ich wollte bloß sichergehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist.", die Stimme zögerte. "Rika...der Zustand deiner Mutter hat sich verschlechtert. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, würde ich gerne bei ihr im Krankenhaus bleiben." 

"Aber...", 'Ich will auch bei ihr bleiben' hatte sie sagen wollen, doch irgendwie konnte sie es nicht. Sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig und verfluchte sich dafür. 

"Du schaffst das alleine, nicht wahr Rika?", meinte ihre Großmutter vertrauensvoll, und doch hörte sie sich dünn an, ausgelaugt. 

"...Ja....", Rika musste schlucken. Alleine daheim, die ganze Nacht, das erschien ihr auf einmal furchteinflößend. 

"Ich weiß. Trotzdem...mir wäre es lieber, wenn du einen Freund oder eine Freundin anrufst. Denkst du, es könnte jemand bei dir übernachten?" 

"Nein, Oma, das will ich nicht.", brachte sie endlich hervor. "Ich schaff das schon, ich bin ja nicht aus Zucker. Außerdem ist es ja nur für eine Nacht....wie sollten uns eher Sorgen um Mama machen!" 

"Ja, du hast recht.", kam die Antwort. Irgendwie hatte Rika das Gefühl, dass die alte Dame in ihre Seele schauen konnte - genau wie Ryo vorhin! "Was ist denn mit Mama?", wollte sie wissen, teils aus Sorge, teils um vom Thema abzulenken. 

"Ihre Atmung hat für einen Moment gestoppt. Aber nichts schlimmes!", beeilte sie sich zu sagen. "Nach einer halben Minute hat sie wieder angefangen und jetzt schläft sie friedlich, wie ein Baby." 

"Gut.", sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. "Soll ich dir was ins Krankenhaus bringen?" 

"Nein, ich fahr nachher kurz nach Hause und hol mir alles was ich brauche. Wird ja nicht viel sein." 

"Okay." 

"Dann bis später. Mach's gut!" 

"Ja...", ein Klicken verriet, dass ihre Großmutter aufgelegt hatte. Rika ließ langsam den Hörer sinken und starrte auf die schwarze Tastatur des Telefons. Erst jetzt realisierte sie, was die Nachricht zu bedeuten hatte - erstens war sie heute alleine und zweitens....war ihre Mutter fast gestorben! Ihr wurde übel, als sie daran dachte. Während sie geweint und die Schwache gespielt hatte, kämpfte ihre Mutter um das nackte Überleben. Verdammt! Ihre Hände begannen zu zittern, als langsam der Schock einsetzte. 

Da fühlte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Ryo war hinter sie getreten und starrte sie an, aus seinen blauen Augen. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt. Rika las in seinen Augen - das erste Mal, dass sie so etwas tat - und sah nur ehrliche Fürsorge und offene Sympathie.


	4. Träume, Erinnerungen und Tränen

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_by Kaeera_

**Kapitel 4: Träume, Erinnerungen und Tränen **

Ryo hatte sich dezent im Hintergrund gehalten und das Gespräch mitverfolgt. Genau hatte er beobachtet, wie sich Rika an dem Hörer festgeklammert hatte und wie angespannt das rothaarige Mädchen war. Es schmerzte ihn, sie so zu sehen. Er hatte sie immer für so stark gehalten, sie sogar ein bißchen beneidet, weil sie nie so etwas wie Leid und Trauer empfinden zu schien, doch heute hatte er angefangen zu verstehen, dass das alles nur Fassade war. Eine Mauer, aufgebaut als Schutz vor der restlichen Welt. Was hatte dieses Mädchen nur so verletzt? Was konnte einen einzelnen Menschen derartig tief verletzen, dass er jeglicher Gefühle entsagte und lieber als kalter Eisklotz dahinvegetierte? 

_Schwarzer Pfeil_

_hat dich umklammert...._

Intuitiv legte er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter und schaute sie an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen, darauf hoffend, dass sie ihm einmal eine ehrliche Antwort gab. So langsam wurde es ihm nämlich wirklich zuviel - das war schon bald eine Situation für den Psychiater und nicht für ihn, einen normalen Schuljungen!

_Dunkelheit_

_hält dich fest im Griff...._

Sie antwortete ihm nicht, sondern starrte nur ins Leere, offensichtlich ihren eigenen, düsteren Gedanken nachhängend. Er fühlte, wie sein Temperament wieder zu kochen begann - Rika war auch wirklich die Einzige, die ihn so schnell zur Weißglut bringen konnte. Warum denn bloß, verdammt noch mal? Demnächst würde er ausrasten, aber so richtig, und das würde der Situation sicherlich nicht gerade helfen....

_Du schreist um Hilfe_

_Lautlose Töne_

_Du weinst zum Herzerbarmen_

_Mit ausgetrockneten Augen_

_Du greifst nach dem Licht_

_Mit gefesselten Händen..._

Er wartete auf eine Antwort, wartete darauf, dass sie ihn schlug, ihn beschimpfte oder aus dem Zimmer warf. Doch sie schaute nur blicklos ins Leere, so verloren und einsam, alleine...unglücklich.  
  
_Was tue ich? Was ist los mit mir? Was...was denke ich bloß? Ich weiß nichts mehr, ich...verliere die Kontrolle! Nein, bitte nicht....ich darf nicht zusammenbrechen, ich muss stark sein...stark...nein.... _

Voller Schrecken spürte sie, wie auf einmal alles zu bröckeln begann. Ihre schöne Mauer zeigte Risse, und die eiserne Kontrolle, die sie geglaubt hatte zu haben, erwies sich nun doch als schwächer als angenommen. Sie wollte es nicht, doch in ihrer Kehle bildete sich ein Kloß, der immer mehr anzuschwellen schien. Ihre Augen fühlten sich heiß an.... 

_Nein, ich will nicht weinen....ich darf nicht weinen... _

Hilflos starrte sie Ryo an, wie gebannt von der Krise, die sich in ihrem Inneren abspielte. Sie war schon die ganze Zeit am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs gewesen, und nun war das Fass am Überlaufen. 

_Alles geht kaputt und ich kann nichts dagegen tun... _

Erinnerungen kamen zurück, an die Zeit wo sie noch unbeschwert gelebt hatte, wo sie die Menschen geliebt und ihnen vertraut hatte. Dann der Schock - ihr Vater, der sie verließ und niemals wiederkam. Sie hatte ihm vertraut, hatte ihn geliebt, und er hatte ihr Herz gebrochen...Angst war in ihr gewachsen, die Angst dasselbe noch einmal durchstehen zu müssen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie mit einer großen Willensstärke das Problem in den Griff bekommen könnte, aber irgendwie....irgendwie floss jetzt alles durch ihre Finger und verschwand. 

Eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter. Plötzlich wusste sie nicht mehr, wo sie war oder warum sie weinte. Der Raum verschwamm um sie herum, als ihre Knie weichwurden und sie langsam zu Boden sank. Hilfreiche Hände griffen ihr unter die Schultern und hielten sie fest. Wie nach einem Rettungsring griff sie nach ihnen und klammerte sich an sie, hemmungslos schluchzend. Auf einmal war ihr alles egal, vergessen waren Ryo und die anderen. Es war ihr egal, ob er es weitererzählte und jemand Mitleid mit ihr hatte. Die aufgestauten Gefühle hatten sich ihren Weg nach draußen gesucht und endlich die Wände gesprengt. 

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in etwas Weichem, suchte Schutz in der Wärme. Es fühlte sich angenehm an, wie geborgen, und sie weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte.

Ryo hatte mit allem gerechnet, doch die Tatsache, dass Rika sich plötzlich gegen ihn lehnte und anfing zu weinen...das überforderte ihn völlig. "Äh...", machte er und spürte, wie sein Kopf sich knallrot färbte. Das Mädchen schien gar nicht mehr mitzubekommen, was um sie herum vorging, sondern weinte nur. 

Er verfluchte sich selbst, weil er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte und kramte verzweifelt in seinem Gedächtnis nach irgendwelchen Ideen. Was taten die anderen denn bloß, wenn jemand traurig war? Bei den Jungs kam es ja selten vor, dass jemand weinte, und die Mädchen...tja...was taten die normalerweise? 

Langsam hob er seine Hände und tätschelte unbeholfen ihre Schultern. "Es ist okay.", sagte er mit kratziger Stimme. Seine Arme schlangen sich um ihren Oberkörper, ohne dass er bewusst den Befehl dazu gegeben hatte, und er hielt sie fest, spürte ihren bebenden Körper. 

Irgendwie wusste er, dass es besser war, nichts zu sagen. Sie musste sich erst einmal richtig ausweinen, danach würde es ihr bestimmt besser gehen. So begnügte er sich damit, sie in den Armen zu halten und beruhigende Worte zu murmeln. Jetzt erst verstand er, was ihre Großmutter gemeint hatte.

  
_Das kleine Mädchen mit den rotem Pferdeschwanz spielte im Wohnzimmer mit ihren Autos. Sie sah glücklich und zufrieden aus, als plötzlich der Frieden durch laute Stimmen durchbrochen wurde. Erschreckt schaute sie auf. Ihre beiden Eltern betraten den Raum, beide sahen sie wütend aus. "Papa!", rief sie und rann ihrem Vater mit offenen Armen entgegen. Sie verehrte ihn heiß und innig. Manchmal half er ihr Baumhäuser zu bauen und andere tolle Sachen zu machen, gegen die ihre Mutter war. Es war immer lustig, wenn Papa da war, er war so stark und groß. _

_Doch diesmal schwenkte er sie nicht herum, wie er es immer tat, sondern beachtete das kleine Mädchen gar nicht. Überrascht schaute sie aus ihren großen Augen zu ihm empor. "Papa?"   
Der Mann seufzte und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter. "Papa muss gehen, Ruki. Er geht weit fort und wird lange wegbleiben." _

_"Du darfst nicht gehen!", sagte das Mädchen. "Du bist mein Papa!" _

_"Manchmal muss man Dinge tun, die einem unangenehm sind...", er schaute sie an, und schon damals wusste sie sofort, dass das nur eine Ausrede war. Ihre Mutter starrte nur aus dem Fenster und sagte keinen Ton. "Dann komme ich mit!", meinte sie bestimmt. _

_"Nein, Ruki, das geht leider nicht. Du bleibst bei Mama, in Ordnung? Mama wird gut für dich sorgen." _

_"Aber ich will dass du auch bleibst!", Tränen formten sich in ihren Augen und sie fing an zu schluchzen. "Ich will nicht, dass du gehst! Du sollst hierbleiben! Mama, sag ihm dass er hierbleiben soll!", Hilfesuchend schaute sie zu ihrer Mutter, doch diese machte keinerlei Anstalten, ihr zu helfen. Also klammerte sie sich am Hosenbein ihres Vaters fest und fing an wie verrückt zu schreien. _

_"Ruki, sei doch still...", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch keine Chance. Sie umklammerte sein Bein mit eisernem Griff. Schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Gewalt anzuwenden. Unsanft landete Rika auf dem Boden. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, als sie den Rücken ihres Vaters anstarrte. Langsam verließ er das Haus. _

_"PAPA!", kam der letzte verzweifelte Aufschrei, doch er drehte sich nicht einmal um. Ihre Mutter trat langsam hinter sie und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Du kannst es nicht ändern, Ruki...." _

_"Nenn mich nicht Ruki!", sie schlug die Hand ihrer Mutter weg und funkelte sie an. "Nur Papa darf das!", sie wischte die Tränen weg und rannte aus dem Zimmer. Das war der Moment gewesen, als zum ersten Mal der verschlossene und harte Zug um ihren Mund auftauchte.... _

  
~~~ 

  
Ihre Schultern bebten, als langsam die verdrängten Erinnerungen wiederkamen und ihr Herz von neuem bluten ließen. Oh, und wie sie ihn gehasst hatte! Er war gegangen, einfach so, hatte sie im Stich gelassen, und sie hatte ihm vetraut, ihn geliebt und bewundert...und ihre Mutter war auch nicht besser gewesen. Jedes Mal, wenn Rika nach ihrem Vater gefragt hatte, war sie ihr ausgewichen, hatte sie vermieden, ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Selbst heute hatte sie nur eine vage Vorstellung davon, was wirklich passiert war.... 

Konnte man ohne Gefühle leben? Rika hatte geglaubt, dass sie es konnte, aber als auf einmal diese Trauer auf sie hereinbrach....das war doch auch ein Gefühl, oder? Konnte man sich denn gar nicht dagegen schützen? War man wehrlos und hilflos, musste man durchs Leben irren und einfach damit fertigwerden, immer und immer wieder aufs tiefste zu verletzt werden?   
Sie hatte geglaubt, dass sie sich schützen konnte, hatte eine Mauer um sich herum aufgebaut, aber dabei nicht wahrhaben wollen, dass sie sich ins eigene Fleisch schnitt! 

Irgendwann konnte sie nicht mehr. Ihr Körper war erschöpft von dem ganzen Weinen, ihre Augen taten weh und es wurde ihr alles zuviel. Die Schulter an der sie lehnte fühlte sich warm an, vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit. Es war gar nicht mehr wichtig, dass diese Schulter zu Ryo gehörte. Sie hatte es einfach vergessen...es dauerte nicht mehr lange bis das Mädchen eingeschlafen war, die tiefen Linien des Kummers in ihr hübsches Gesicht gegraben. 

Sie trug noch immer das schwarze Kleid, vielleicht ein Ausdruck dafür, dass sich etwas geändert hatte...dass sich hoffentlich etwas geändert hatte...

  
Ryo lächelte, als er bemerkte, dass das Mädchen in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Vorsichtig hob er sie auf - wie leicht sie war! - und trug sie zum Sofa. Er zog ihr behutsam die Schuhe aus und legte eine Decke über ihren schmächtigen Körper. Wenigstens ein Problem war - vorerst - aus der Welt geschafft. Er ließ sich selbst in einen Sessel plumpsen und seufzte. Nun merkte er erst, wie ausgelaugt er sich fühlte. Müde schaute er aus dem Fenster; die Sonne war untergegangen und die Vögel verstummt. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Eltern anrufen...fiel ihm ein, doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht, sich zu erheben. In seinem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken, überschlugen sich und verwirrten ihn nur noch mehr. 

Sein Blick wanderte zu Rika. Wie friedlich sie aussah! Und hübsch...er wusste nicht, warum er sich so seltsam fühlte. Als ob er...als ob es seine Pflicht wäre, sie zu beschützen. Er wollte es, wollte verhindern, dass sie weinte, wollte sie lächeln sehen, fröhlich, unbeschwert - aber nicht so verloren und einsam! 

Was war nur los mit ihm? 

Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er Rika zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte. Eine einsame Kriegerin mit einem mordsmäßigem Dickkopf, die stur ihren eigenen Weg ging und auf keinen Ratschlag hörte. Warum hatte sie ihn von Anhieb an nicht leiden können? Es war Ryo stets ein Rätsel gewesen - soweit er sich erinnerte, hatte er nichts Böses getan, außer dass er bei dem Wettbewerb besser abgeschnitten hatte als sie. 

Naja, vielleicht war das ja in ihren Augen eine Todsünde... 

Er lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Sie war schon etwas besonderes, dieses Mädel....eine Furie wie keine zweite. Konnte einen Jungen zu Boden schlagen und allen das Fürchten lehren, indem sie sie nur anfunkelte. Und doch...es gab auch eine andere Seite, wie er heute gesehen hatte. Zwar hatte er es immer vermutet, aber nun wusste er es und fühlte sich seltsam erleichtert. Es war wohl doch unmöglich, immer nur stark und selbstbewusst zu sein. 

_"Du Sunnyboy mit deinem ewigem Lächeln, dir fällt alles in den Schoß und alle liegen dir zu Füßen. Du weißt gar nicht wie das ist!" _

Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als ihm diese Worte in den Sinn kamen. Das sie so von ihm dachte...natürlich wusste er, wie das war! Kummer, Leid, Angst, alles Gefühle die er zu Genüge kannte. Aber er war wie Rika und zeigte nie, was er wirklich empfand. Lächeln ist ein guter Weg, deinem Gegner die Zähne zu zeigen... 

Rika bewegte sich im Schlaf und murmelte irgendetwas. Es klang wie 'Papa', aber Ryo war sich nicht ganz sicher. Was war denn mit ihrem Vater? Wenn er es recht bedachte....er hatte ihn noch nie gesehen, und auch unter ihren Freunden war das ein Thema, das man lieber vermied, wenn man nicht zur Zielscheibe von Rikas Zorn werden wollte. Bestimmt gab es dort auch einige traurige Geheimnisse....er seufzte tief. Das würde wohl doch noch länger brauchen als zuerst angenommen...

  
_"Mama, wann kommt Papa wieder nach Hause?", fragte das kleine Mädchen und lehnte sich an das Sofa. Sie war inzwischen acht Jahre alt und starrte ihre Mutter nun herausfordernd an. Diese seufzte und blickte von den Magazinen auf, in denen sie gerade geblättert hatte. _

_"Ruki..." _

_"Rika!", kam die scharfe Antwort. _

_"Meinetwegen, Rika...Papa kommt nicht wieder. Ich hab es dir schon einmal gesagt. Es ist aus, verstanden? Er ist weg. Für immer." _

_"NEIN!", Rika schrie zornig auf. "Ich will nicht dass er weg ist! Er ist mein Papa! Ich will meinen Papa haben! Warum ist er gegangen??? Er hatte mich doch lieb...", große Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. "Er hatte mich lieb...", wimmerte sich und wischte mit dem Ärmel ihres T-Shirts über das Gesicht.   
Dann rannte sie aus dem Zimmer, hinaus in den Garten. Sie verkroch sich in ihrer Lieblingsecke, einem kleinen Platz in den Gebüschen wo nur sie hinkam. Aus ihrer Hosentasche kramte sie ein kleines Bild mit dem lachenden Gesicht ihres Vaters. Er hatte es ihr zum Geburtstag geschenkt. _

_"Von wegen 'er hat mich lieb'...", flüsterte sie und Tränen tropften auf das Foto. "Wenn er mich lieb hätte, dann wäre er nicht einfach gegangen. Das war alles eine Lüge! Nichts als Lüge!!!" _

_Zornig schmiss sie das Foto in den Gartenteich und schrie: "DIESE GANZEN GEFÜHLE SIND EINE LÜGE! LIEBE! HAH! WAS IST DAS SCHON???", ihre Fäuste ballten sich zornig und ihre Augen funkelten. "Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass ich Gefühle empfinde! Hört ihr? Ich werde mich nicht noch einmal hereinlegen lassen! Denn es ist doch sowieso alles Lüge...", sie drehte sich um und rannte ins Haus zurück. "Und weinen werde ich auch nie mehr!"_

_

* * *

_

Als Frau Makino nach Hause kam, war es schon dunkel. Die große Villa sah leer und furchteinflößend aus, nirgendwo brannte Licht. Die ältere Frau runzelte besorgt die Brauen. Hoffentlich war Rika nicht wieder weggerannt oder hatte eine andere Dummheit angestellt!   
Sie schloß die Einganstüre auf und betrat den dunklen Flur. Schatten schienen auf jeder Seite zu lauern und nahmen dem sonst so wohnlichem Haus etwas von seiner Gemütlichkeit. Aber das Gefühl verschwand in dem Momemt, wo sie das Licht einschaltete. 

"Rika?", rief sie und legte ihre Schlüssel auf die Ablage. "Rika, bist du da?" Als keine Antwort kam, machte sie sich auf die Suche. Sie schaute in das - wie immer unordentliche - Zimmer ihrer Enkelin, doch das Mädchen war nicht da.   
Dann begab sie sich ins Wohnzimmer - und musste sofort lächeln. 

Rika, ihre unnahbare ich-schaff-alles-allein-Enkelin Rika, lag auf der Couch mit einer Decke über ihrem Körper, zusammengerollt wie ein Fötus und offensichtlich tief schlafend. Sie lächelte und strich vorsichtig über das Gesicht des Mädchens. Selbst jetzt konnte man noch die Tränenspuren sehen. 

Dann drehte sie sich um und bemerkte die zweite Person im Raum. Es war der Junge von vorhin - wie war noch sein Name gewesen? Ach ja, Ryo...er saß im Sessel, den Kopf zur Seite gelehnt und auch friedlich schlummernd. Die Frau seufzte erleichtert. Es war wohl doch in Ordnung gewesen, Rika alleine zurück zu lassen. Sie hatte sich zuerst Sorgen gemacht, doch offensichtlich hatte dieser Junge ihre widerspenstige Enkelin gut im Griff - oder wusste wenigstens mit ihr umzugehen. 

Irgendwie hatte sie das gleich gespürt, als sie ihn getroffen hatte. In seinen Augen funkelte nämlich der gleiche entschlossene Wille und Dickkopf wie in Rika's. Außerdem mochte er sie...das war genug. Auch wenn das Mädchen ihn nicht leiden konnte, er war sicher die beste Ansprech- oder Streitperson in diesem Fall! 

Fürsorglich zupfte sie an der Decke herum und sorgte dafür, dass den beiden Jugendlichen auch warm genug war. Danach ging sie in ihr Zimmer und packte die Sachen, die sie benötigen würde, um die Nacht im Krankenhaus bei ihrer Tochter zu verbringen. 

"Gute Nach, ihr beiden!", flüsterte sie liebevoll als sie den Raum verließ und das Licht löschte. Stille senkte sich wieder über das Haus der Makino's. 

* * *

Langsam füllten goldene Lichtstrahlen das Wohnzimmer. Die Sonne war gerade am Aufgehen und schien durch das Laubdach der Bäume im Garten. Die ersten Vögel fingen an zu singen - wieder einmal die schwarze Amsel mit ihrem schönen Lied. Im Garten regte sich das Leben; Vögel sprangen auf und ab, die Bienen fingen eifrig an von Blüte zu Blüte zu fliegen und eine Eidechse saß träge in der Sonne und faulenzte. 

Der Tag zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite. Angenehme Temperaturen, Sonnenschein, ein leichter Wind in der Luft und das Vogelkonzert im Garten. Kurzum ein geniales Wetter, ein Wetter wo die Leute aufstehen und lächeln, sich auf den Straßen grüßen und einfach glücklich sind. 

Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten Ryo an der Nase und er öffnete ein Auge. Schläfrig bemerkte er, dass er 1.)nicht zu Hause war, 2.) in einem Sessel saß und 3.) sein Hals furchtbar weh tat. Wahrscheinlich von der unbequemen Position, in der er geschlafen hatte. Er blinzelte und schaute auf die Uhr. Halb Fünf Uhr morgens! Er konnte noch mindestens zwei Stunden schlafen! Für einen Moment überlegte er sich noch, ob er nicht besser aufstehen sollte, bevor Rika aufwachte und ihn zur Türe hinauswarf, aber bevor er eine Entscheidung fällen konnte, war er schon wieder eingeschlafen. 

Er träumte irgendeinen Wirrwarr, zusammenhangsloses Zeugs, unsinnig und totaler Blödsinn. Irgendwie war ihm die ganze Zeit bewusst, dass er schlief, doch das schien irgendwie gar nicht von Bedeutung zu sein. Einerseits sah er sich selbst wie er im Sessel lag, andererseits ging sein Bewusstsein auf eine abartige Reise. Er schwamm im Meer, stritt sich mit Rika(die seltsamerweise ein weißes Kleid(!) trug), wurde einen Strudel hinuntergezogen und fand sich schließlich in einer düsteren Einöde wieder. Neben ihm steckte ein schwarzer Pfeil.  


_**Ryo's Traum: **_

_Der Sand blies ihm ins Gesicht, Staub wirbelte auf, grau, kalt, verdeckte die Szenerie und machte die Landschaft kalt und unansehnlich. So weit er auch schaute, er konnte keine Pflanze, kein Lebewesen entdecken. Wie tot, gestorben, vergangen sah die Gegend aus. Selbst der Himmel zeigte ein verhangenes Grau, kein Sonnenstrahl durchbrach die dichte Wolkendecke. Es war still, ruhig, kein Laut, kein Rascheln. Unheimlich... _

_Ryo sah sich um und fröstelte. Ihm war kalt, und die depressive Umgebung begann ihm auf die Nerven zu gehen. Er wusste ganz genau, dass er träumte, doch dieses Wissen half ihm nicht aufzuwachen. Im Gegenteil, es machte alles noch schlimmer, da er sich vollkommen ausgeliefert fühlte, hilflos, und doch wusste, dass dies alles nur eine Produktion seines eigenen Gehirnes war! _

_Der Junge zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich neben ihm etwas in den Staub fiel, mit einem surrenden Geräusch. Er blickte hinunter und blinzelte. Neben ihm steckte ein schwarzer Pfeil im Sand. _

_Schwarz wie die Nacht _

_Dunkel wie der Tod _

_Er kniete sich nieder und berührte das Objekt mit dem Finger. Sofort begann der Pfeil sich aufzulösen, bildete Schlieren aus schwarzem Nebel, die sich um Ryo herum zogen und ihn zu fesseln schienen. Er zuckte zurück und fiel auf seinen Hintern. Was war das nur? _

_Auf einmal stoppten die Nebelschwaden, als ob sie etwas bemerkt hätten. Sie wanden sich zögernd in eine andere Richtung, richteten sich aus und strömten schließlich davon. Ryo kam sich etwas blöd vor, als er aufstand und dem Nebel folgte, doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass es wichtig sei. Bald erreichte er ein kleines Tal, in dem die schwarzen Schwaden wogten wie ein dunkles Meer, ein allesverschlingendes Etwas. Und in der Mitte stand eine Figur in einem weißen Kleid, einsam, alleine, gefangen in dem schwarzen Nebel. _

_Sie schaute ihn an, mit ihren wunderschönen violetten Augen, die roten Haare wogten um ihr Gesicht im Einklang mit dem Nebel. Das weiße Kleid ließ sie zart und zerbrechlich aussehen, fast wie ein Engel, schön und unerreichbar fern. Sie streckte eine Hand aus, als wolle sie, dass er ihr helfe, doch die schwarze Wand zwischen ihnen stellte eine unüberwindliche Barriere dar. Schlieren wanden sich um ihren Körper um sie zu fesseln, und ihr Mund öffnete sich zu einem Schrei, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Eine einsame Träne rollte ihre Wange herab, funkelte kurz und verschwand dann in der Schwärze. _

_"RIKA!", schrie Ryo verzweifelt, denn er wollte ihr helfen, doch die Wand hielt ihn zurück und er konnte nur hilflos zusehen, wie sie immer mehr von der Schwärze aufgesaugt wurde. "RIKAAAAAAAA!!"_

  
Das Zwitschern der Vögel weckte sie schließlich vollends. Rika blinzelte müde und streckte sich. Verschlafen kratzte sie sich am Kopf und schaute im Raum umher, noch nicht ganz wach und erst so langsam zu Sinnen kommend. Sie fühlte sich blendend, seltsamerweise, ausgeschlafen und total fit. Selbst als sie sich an gestern und die Sache mit ihrer Mutter erinnerte, tat das ihrer positiven Einstellung keinen Abbruch. Was Schlaf doch für ein Wunder bewirken konnte! 

Sie schüttelte das Haar aus ihrem Gesicht und bemerkte, dass sie in dem Kleid geschlafen hatte. Das schwarze Teil war total verknittert und verrunzelt. Ihr erster Gang am Morgen würde wohl der Kleiderschrank in ihrem Zimmer sein. Also stand sie auf und trottete barfuß durch das Wohnzimmern. Leider kam sie dabei auch an dem (noch immer schlafendem) Ryo vorbei. Sofort fiel ihr die Szene in der Nacht und vom vorigem Abend wieder ein und sie grummelte verärgert vor sich hin. 

Ryo's Augenbrauen zuckten im Schlaf und sein Gesicht zeigte einen seltsam gequälten Ausdruck. Er hatte wohl einen Alptraum...unsicher trat Rika von einem Fuß auf den anderen, als ihr einfiel, in was für einer Situation sie war. Sie war alleine zu Hause und hatte im selben Zimmer wie Ryo geschlafen, wobei er ihr höchstwahrscheinlich die Schuhe ausgezogen und sie zugedeckt hatte! Das erforderte Rache! 

Aber andererseits war ihr auch bewusst, dass er nur hatte helfen wollen. So früh am Morgen wusste sie noch nicht mit diesem Problem umzugehen und entschied sich deshalb für die einfachere Lösung: erst mal umziehen und dann frühstücken! Gestern hatte sie nämlich nichts gegessen, und ihr Magen machte sich so langsam bemerkbar. 

Sie ließ Ryo wie er war und zog sich schnell um - eine dunkelblaue Jeans und ein rotes T-shirt mit einem Yin-Yang Symbol darauf. Dann wanderte sie in die Küche und öffnete den Kühlschrank auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem. Sie war selbst überrascht, wie locker sie sich fühlte, obwohl doch ihr ganzes Leben gerade aus der Bahn geriet, aber sie schob es auf den erholsamen Schlaf, den sie gehabt hatte.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, so alleine in der Küche. Normalerweise herrschte des Morgens immer eine Hektik bei den Makino's, mit ihrer Großmutter als den ruhenden Pol in der Mitte, doch heute war alles still und friedlich. Durch das gekippte Fenster konnte sie den Gesang der Vögel hören, die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich auf dem Küchentisch wieder und die Luft war warm und angenehm. 

Rika strich sich langsam ein Brot und nippte an ihrem Kakao. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon halb neun war - was war denn heute für ein Tag? War denn nicht Schule? Selbst wenn - sie wäre sowieso nicht gegangen. Es war ihr auch total egal. Und wenn Ryo die Schule verpasste, naja, das war sein Problem. 

Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken im Krankenhaus anzurufen, bis ihr einfiel dass sie die Nummer nicht hatte. Mit finsterem Blick starrte sie das Telefon an. Großmutter könnte sich wirklich langsam zu Wort melden - oder sollte sie zum Krankenhaus gehen? Der Gedanke an das graue Gebäude ließ sie frösteln. Nein, definitiv nicht. Sie fürchetet sich davor und verdrängte den Gedanken aus ihrem Gehirn. 

Ohne dass es ihr bewusst war wanderte ihr Blick immer wieder zum Wohnzimmer. Durch die Küchentüre konnte sie die Rückenlehne des Sessels mit Ryo darin erkennen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihn mal so langsam aufwecken... 

Ach nein...ich lass ihn schlafen. 

Sie biss herzhaft in ihr Brot und starrte gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Heute fühlte sie - seltsamerweise - nichts mehr von ihrer Wut oder von dieser erschütternden Trauer. Nein, es war komisch...sie fühlte sich ganz normal, etwas trübselig vielleicht, aber eigentlich ganz locker. 

  


_Er war total verzweifelt! Rika verschwand in dieser Schwärze und er konnte nichts tun! Der flehende Blick des Mädchens schnitt ihm ins Herz. "Verdammt!", fluchte er und versuchte mit Tränen in den Augen einen Durchgang zu finden, doch vergebens. _

_Rika schrie, und diesmal konnte er den Schrei hören. Voller Angst, Panik und Entsetzen hallte er wieder, ging ihm durch Mark und Bein. Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter, als die schwarzen Schlieren langsam nach ihrem Mund, ihrer Nase, ihren Augen griffen und sie einhüllten. Ryo wurde schmerzhaft zurückgeschleudert, als er wieder einmal versuchte zu ihr durchzudringen. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als fassungslos zuzusehen, wie nur noch Rikas Hand aus der Schwärze hervorragte - und endlich auch die verschwand. _

_"RIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!", schrie er verzweifelt und fiel auf die Knie. Voller Schmerz und Zorn heulte er auf, verfluchte sich und die Welt, verfluchte die Schwärze und spürte die heiße Trauer in seiner Kehle, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte... _

  
"WAAAAHH!", schrie Ryo und fiel aus dem Sessel. Entsetzt schaute er sich um und atmete schwer. Was...was war passiert? Erst so langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sich nicht mehr in der schwarzen Einöde, sondern in dem Wohnzimmer von Rika's Familie befand. Was zum Teufel...

Als sie den Schrei hörte, ließ sie vor lauter Schreck ihr Brot fallen. "Was...?", machte sie und sprang vom Stuhl auf. Gerade hatte sie sich so schön entspannt, und dann das!! Empört stapfte Rika in Richtung Wohnzimmer, um dem Verursacher dieses Szenario gehörig den Marsch zu blasen. 

Die Szene, die sie erwartete, war durchaus skurril. Der zuvor friedlich schlafende Ryo lag nun ausgebreitet auf dem Boden mit einem gehetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er sah total verängstigt und verschreckt aus, ein Gefühlszustand, den sie bei dem beherrschten Sunnyboy noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte - und der sie irgendwie faszinierte. Hektisch schaute er um sich und Schweiß glitzerte auf seiner Stirn. Sein Atem schien regelrecht zu rasen!   
Rika lehnte sich lässig gegen den Türrahmen. "Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgeknallt?", fragte sie kalt und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 

"Rika?", Ryo drehte sich langsam um und starrte sie an wie das achte Weltwunder. "Ich...du....", stotterte er, unfähig einen vollständigen Satz zu formulieren. 

"Ja.", dieses 'Ja' von Rika schien alles zum Ausdruck zu bringen - absolute Genervtheit, aufkeimender Zorn und unterdrückte Wut.   
Ryo schluckte und fuhr sich über die heiße Stirn. "Ach...nichts...nur ein Alptraum...", sein Blick irrte immer wieder zu dem Mädchen im Türrahmen, als wolle er sich davon überzeugen, dass auch wirklich alles in Ordnung war. So langsam kam er wieder zu Sinnen. 

"Ähm...Guten Morgen.", sagte er dann, als ihm einfiel, wo er war und warum. Er fühlte sich seltsam fehl am Platz, vor allem da Rika so gelassen im Raum stand, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre. 

"Morgen.", erwiderte das Mädchen und betrachtete den Tamer mit einem abschätzenden Blick. Der Alptraum musste wirklich übel gewesen sein, und sie hätte zu gern gewusst, worüber er gehandelt hatte - was konnte eine 'perfekte' Person wie Ryo so erschrecken? - aber sie verbot es sich strengstens, irgendeine Form von Neugierde zu zeigen. 

"Dann kann ich ja wieder frühstücken gehen.", meinte sie trocken und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. 

"Äh...ja.", antwortete Ryo perplex.

Ryo trottete hinter Rika in die Küche. Er konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von dem Mädchen abwenden. Er war so froh, sie sicher und gesund zu sehen! Doch was hatte dieser Traum zu bedeuten? Und warum hatte er ihn geträumt? Er fühlte sich verwirrt und sein Kopf schmerzte. 

Rika hatte sich inzwischen wieder an den Küchentisch gesetzt und mümmelte an ihrem Brot. Sie schien Ryo gar nicht mehr zu beachten, worüber er ganz froh war. Er nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich zu ihr. 

"Darf ich mir was nehmen?", fragte er beinahe schüchtern und starrte hungrig auf das ausgebreitet Essen. Rika zuckte nur mit den Schultern, was er als Zustimmung deutete. Er nahm sich das Brot und schnitt sich eine Scheibe herunter. 

"Gibt's schon was Neues?", wollte er dann wissen, während er sein Brot bestrich. "Ich meine, wegen deiner Mutter....", er äugte unter seinem braunen Haarschopf hervor und sah gerade noch, wie Rika sich versteifte. ~Oh-Oh. Falsches Thema.~ 

"Das geht dich nichts an!", sagte sie abweisend. Ryo seufzte. Waren sie wieder dort gelandet, wo sie gestern angefangen hatten? Er konnte - und wollte - es nicht glauben. 

"Natürlich geht es mich etwas an, auch wenn du das immer zu bezweifeln scheinst. Kapier es endlich, mich wirst du nicht so schnell los indem du mich anbrüllst!"   
Rika funkelte ihn an. "Ach was. Und wer hat dir erlaubt, sich in das Leben von anderen Leuten einzumischen??" 

"Ich.", erwiderte er ruhig. 

"Selbst wenn die anderen Leute es nicht wollen?", sie schnaubte verächtlich. "Warum muss es immer nach deinem Kopf gehen, Ryo Akiyama? Warum glaubst du, dass jeder nach dir verlangt und deine Hilfe will? Zufälligerweise gibt es Personen, die auch ohne deine geschätzte Gegenwart sehr gut klarkommen!" 

"So wie gestern abend?" 

"Das war ein Ausrutscher. Ich hatte mich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.", die violetten Augen funkelten böse. 

Ryo biss gemächlich von seinem Brot ab. "Nun ja, mag ja sein. Aber, meine werte Rika Makino, warum muss immer alles nach deinem Kopf gehen? Warum beschuldigst du mich immer, obwohl diese Beschuldigungen keinerlei Berechtigung haben? Warum beschimpfst du mich, obwohl du mich nicht kennst, gar nicht kennen kannst, und somit keine Ahnung hast ob es stimmt was du da sagst?"   
Er schaute sie an, und auch in seinen blauen Augen begann der Zorn zu glimmen. "Du hast mich einmal getroffen - und hast mich gleich in die Schublade mit dem Aufkleber 'Sunnyboy' gesteckt. Auf die Idee, dass ich vielleicht anders sein könnte, bist du gar nicht erst gekommen! Nein, du hast mich gleich behandelt wie das letzte Stück Dreck, ohne einen triftigen Grund!" 

Er beugte sich vor und schaute ihr tief in die Augen. "Auch mein Leben hat seine Schattenseiten, Rika. Auch ich habe Angst, obwohl es vielleicht anders scheint. Ich zeige es nur nicht - und ich kenne da eine andere Person, die genau das gleiche macht!" 

Rika drehte den Kopf zur Seite. "Trotzdem hat sich ein Vorurteil bestätigt: du bist arrogant!" 

"Was?", Ryo war verblüfft. "Wieso das denn jetzt?" 

"Weil du glaubst, dass ich deine Hilfe brauche. Du glaubst, dass ich ohne dich nicht klarkomme und Selbstmord begehe! HA! Ryo der große Held, was? Die Mädels rennen immer zu ihm. Nennst du das etwa BESCHEIDEN?" 

"Ich...ich will dir nur helfen weil ich dich mag!", protestierte Ryo.  



	5. Erdrückende Stille

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_by Kaeera_

**Kapitel 5: Erdrückende Stille **

Rika starrte Ryo ungläubig an. "Bitte?", brachte sie hervor. "Weshalb solltest du mich mögen?" 

"Naja...", Ryo zögerte sichtlich und schaute auf den Tisch. Was sollte er denn nur antworten? Er konnte es sich ja selbst nicht erklären, warum dieses Mädchen eine solch starke Anziehungskraft auf ihn ausübte. "Irgendwie bewundere ich...", er kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ich mein, du bist immer so stark und entschlossen, so ganz anders...ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll...", entmutigt ließ er seinen Kopf sinken. 

"Ich verstehe dich echt nicht.", meinte Rika kopfschüttelnd. "Du selber bist doch der große Ryo, weshalb mache ich da Eindruck auf dich?" 

Ryo verzog das Gesicht. "Weißt du, wie unangenehm es sein kann, wenn einen alle gleich kennen und bewundern? Sie sind der Meinung, dass du der beste seist, obwohl du genau weißt, dass es nicht stimmt. Und wenn du es ihnen sagen willst - dann heißt es, du bist der Held und außerdem noch bescheiden. Es geht mir auf die Nerven! Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, und ich bin nicht perfekt!", er schaute sie an und lächelte. "Du warst der erste Mensch seit langem, der mich nicht sofort angehimmelt hat. Weißt du, wie gut das mit getan hat?" 

Rika verschränkte ihre Arme und hob spöttisch die Augenbrauen. "Du willst mir also erzählen, was für eine Qual es ist so berühmt zu sein? Also wirklich....du magst mich also, weil ich die einzige bin, die deinem Charme widerstanden hat? Welche Ehre!" 

Der Junge begann zu schwitzen. "So hab ich das nicht gemeint...ach...alles was ich sage ist falsch!", er raufte sich in komischer Verzweiflung die Haare. "Ich weiß es nicht, Rika, und ich kann es nicht erklären. Irgendwie mag ich dich halt, obwohl du mich mies behandelst, und irgendwie will ich, dass du mich auch magst!" 

Sie betrachtete ihn abschätzend. Äußerlich schien sie vollkommen ungerührt zu sein, doch in ihr wirbelten die Gedanken umher. Er mochte sie? Einfach so? Wieso denn? Sie hatte es definitiv nicht verdient, das war klar...aber ihr war nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass er ihr helfen wollte, dass er sie irgendwie....mochte... 

Sie starrte ihn an und bemerkte wie süß er aussah, als er so verloren und unsicher am Tisch saß, gar nicht mehr der starke Ryo den sie kannte.

Sie sahen sich beide über den Tisch hinweg an und keiner wusste, was er sagen wollte. Ryo war verlegen und Rika unsicher...eine unbequeme Situation. Das Läuten des Telefons rettete beide - laut schrillte es durch das Gebäude und Rika sprang auf vor Schreck. Sie drehte sich um und starrte auf das schwarze Gerät, streckte dann zögernd die Hand aus und nahm den Hörer ab. 

"Ja?", fragte sie mit heiserer Stimme, denn sie hatte schon so eine Ahnung, wer der Anrufer sein konnte. 

"Rika, ich bin's, deine Großmutter.", bestätigte sich ihre Vermutung auch sofort, als die warme Stimme der älteren Dame durch den Telefonhörer klang. 

"Was ist mit Mama?", schoss es sofort aus dem Mädchen heraus. Ängstlich lauschte sie auf die Antwort, innerlich hoffend, dass nichts Schlimmes passiert war. 

"Ihr Zustand hat sich etwas verbessert, sie liegt aber immer noch im Koma." 

"Kommst du heute nach Hause?", fragte sie nach einem kurzen Zögern und einem erleichtertem Aufatmen. "Ich hab dich gestern gar nicht mehr gesehen." 

"Gestern ist es spät geworden.", ihre Großmutter klang amüsiert. "Als ich in das Wohnzimmer kam, wart ihr beide schon fest am Schlafen. Ein sehr netter junger Mann übrigens, dieser Ryo. Kein schlechter Fang!" 

"Oma!", Rika wurde rot. "Was denkst du nur!" 

Ein leises Lachen drang aus dem Hörer. "Nur ein Scherz, Rika. Ich mag es nun mal dich auf den Arm zu nehmen!" 

Rika drehte den Kopf zur Seite und knurrte ins Telefon. "Mir wäre es lieber wenn du das lassen würdest!"   
Sie bemerkte Ryo, der hinter sie getreten war und seine Verlegenheit zu überwunden haben schien. Nur sein Gesicht zeigte noch denselben Ernst wie vorhin. Sie winkte ihm zu, dass er fortgehen sollte, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

"Willst du heute noch ins Krankenhaus kommen?", wollte Großmutter wissen. Rika zögerte. "Eigentlich sollte ich ja schon....", aber sie hatte Angst davor. Angst vor dem Gebäude, vor dem kalten Gesicht ihrer Mutter, dem kahlen Raum und dem ekelhaften Gestank auf den Gängen. Am liebsten hätte sie all diese Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung verdrängt... 

"Ich verstehe schon.", meinte ihre Großmutter beruhigend. "Ich komme dann auch kurz nach Hause, so zum Mittagessen. Mach bitte keinen Blödsinn, ja?" 

Rika nickte finster. "Ja..." 

"Und nun kannst du mir den netten jungen Mann noch geben! Ich weiß, dass er neben dir steht." 

"Was?", machte Rika verwundert und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso denn das? Mit einem Schulterzucken hielt sie den Hörer zu Ryo. "Meine Großmutter möchte mit dir reden.", sagte sie kurz.

Ryo nahm verwundert den Hörer in seine Hand. Rika lehnte sich an die Tür und fixierte ihn mit einem eiskalten Blick. 

"Ehm...Hallo?", sagte er etwas unsicher. 

"Hallo Ryo.", tönte die warme Stimme der alten Dame aus dem Hörer. "Freut mich von dir zu hören. Du hast dich ja gut um Rika gekümmert! 

"Äh...", stammelte der Junge und wurde rot. "Man tut sein bestes." 

Leises Lachen erklang auf der anderen Seite. "Ja, das denk ich mir. Hör mal, kannst du noch weiter bei Rika bleiben? Du scheinst einen guten Einfluss auf sie zu haben. Ich komme erst gegen Mittag nach Hause. Frühstückt etwas und macht euch einen schönen Morgen..." 

"Ich weiß nicht...", Ryo zögerte. "Sie hasst mich immer noch...", er flüsterte und schielte zu dem rothaarigem Mädchen hinüber, darauf hoffend, dass sie ihn nicht hörte.   


"Wirklich.", irgendwie schien sie ihm nicht so recht zu glauben. "Mein lieber Ryo, ich denke du hast meine Rika ganz schön aufgewühlt, und ich glaube ihre Aggressionen gegen dich haben sich schon etwas abgebaut, auch wenn sie das nicht zeigen will - sie ist nun mal ein Dickkopf. Mach weiter so..." 

"Warum ich?", meinte er klagend und ignorierte Rika's wütendes Gefuchtel - sie bekam ja nur seinen Teil des Geprächs mit und wollte, dass er Schluss machte. 

"Na, weil du in sie verliebt bist.", war die simple Antwort. 

Die Worte brauchten einige Zeit, um in Ryo's Gehirn einzusinken. "Was?", brachte er dann mühsam heraus, sein Gesicht ein einziger Ausdruck der Fassungslosigkeit. 

"Denk einfach nur darüber nach, Ryo." 

"Woher wollen sie das wissen?" 

"Erfahrung. Menschenkenntnis. Einfühlungsvermögen. Und die offensichtliche Tatsache, dass du ihr hinterherläufst wie ein verlorener Dackel und sie unbedingt trösten willst." 

"Oh.", machte Ryo und spürte wie er noch röter wurde. Hatte sie recht? War er....verliebt? Er war noch nie zuvor verliebt gewesen, deshalb wusste er nicht wie es sich anfühlte. Nein, er war nicht verliebt! Er war nur besorgt, sie war eine Freundin, weiter nichts... 

Wieder erklang dieses melodische Lachen. "Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen. Denk über das nach, was ich dir gesagt habe - und sei ehrlich zu dir selbst!"   
Ein Klicken, und weg war sie. Ryo stand bloß da wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt und starrte Löcher in die Luft. Er war nicht...nein, niemals. In dieses störrische Mädchen? Diesen Dickschädel? Das...Nein. Nein!   
Er schmiss den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel und versuchte, das Gespräch so schnell wie möglich aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen. Er und verliebt? Unmöglich!

She will look at you with burning eyes   
_Blick, der tief in die Seele geht _  
She'll give you fever   
_Und du weißt nicht warum _  
There's something in her smile   
_dass du sie immer lächelnd sehen willst _  
She's just a friend   
_erzählst du allen anderen _  
And then she smiles at you   
_Und alles wird ganz anders _

You want to put your arms around her body   
Your heart is pounding   
Feelings you've never had before   
You want to see her happy   
That's all 

_Du weißt nicht, warum.   
Es passiert. Es geschieht.   
Auf einmal hat sich die ganze Welt verändert.   
Du bist immer noch derselbe Mensch   
Glaubst du   
Hoffst du _

But everytime you see her   
You aren't yourself anymore   
Stuttering, blushing, embarassing moments   
And you wonder   
Is it love? 

_Es kann nicht sein   
dass du in diese Person verliebt bist.   
Gerade sie, die am wenigsten zu dir zu passen scheint.   
Mit diesem Charakter,   
und dem eiskalten Blick. _

But she looks at you   
_Und du siehst ihr Lächeln _  
And she says something to you   
_Und die Worte klingen wie Musik _  
Even when she's angry   
_Sieht sie aus wie ein Engel _  
Even when she hates you   
_Willst du sie glücklich machen _

And you wonder   
Is it love?

  


Sie bemerkte, wie Ryo rot wurde. Was hatten die beiden nur zu bereden? Obwohl Rika so angestrengt hinhorchte, wie es nur ging - sie verstand nur Ryo's Anteil des Gespräches und der war ja wirklich nicht sehr ergiebig. Ungeduldig tappte sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Brennende Neugier stieg in ihr auf, doch sie war zu stolz es zu zeigen. 

Irgendetwas seltsames musste es aber doch sein....Ryo wurde sonst nicht so leicht rot! Wenn sie es recht bedachte, war er noch nie rot geworden, jedenfalls nicht in ihrer Gegenwart. Und jetzt gleich zweimal! Was war bloß los? Rika hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass da etwas ohne ihr Wissen ablief, etwas, von dem sie keinen Schimmer hatte, und es wurmte sie gewaltig. 

Dann wiederum musste sie zugeben, dass ein errötender Ryo, wie vorhin auch schon, eine recht angenehme Ansicht war. Er sah richtig nett aus, nicht mehr so cool und unberührt. Einfach...normal. Und auf irgendeine seltsame Art liebenswert. 

_Halt. An sowas denke ich erst gar nicht! Sei bloß vorsichtig, Rika! _

"Was gab's denn so wichtiges?", meinte sie kühl. 

"Uhm...deine Großmutter hat sich bei mir bedankt, weil ich hiergeblieben bin. Ein paar andere Dinge hat sie auch noch gesagt...", er grinste verlegen. "Aber die will ich hier besser nicht erwähnen." 

Sie hob wieder in der alten Manier die Augenbraue. "So? Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun?" 

Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. "Hierbleiben, was sonst. Und du brauchst gar nicht mehr anfangen zu diskutieren, das hatten wir gestern schon."   
Rika warf den Kopf zur Seite und schwieg. Sie wusste, das er recht hatte, und irgendwie wollte sie auch nicht alleine sein. Er lenkte sie wenigstens ab, so dass sie nicht an ihre Mutter denken musste. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig und machte sich riesige Sorgen... 

"Dann können wir ja weiter frühstücken.", sagte sie kurzangebunden und verschwand in der Küche. Ryo grinste leicht - das wertete er als kleinen Sieg seinerseits - doch er wurde schnell wieder ernst als ihm das Gespräch einfiel. Liebe....was war denn das nur? Er war noch nie verliebt gewesen. Und auch jetzt spürte er keine Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch, oder schwebte hoch oben in den Wolken....es war keinesfalls Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen - falls er überhaupt in sie verliebt war - es war mehr...Interesse. Sympathie. 

Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Ahnung. Natürlich, er hatte Bücher gelesen...aber ehrlich gesagt hielt er das alles für einen großen Schmarren. Ryo war ein rational denkender Mensch. 

Doch...diese Augen hatten es ihm angetan! Und diese Haare...und ihr hübsches Gesicht! Er liebte es, sie zu necken, weil sie dann wütend wurde und absolut süß aussah, und er liebte es in ihrer Nähe zu sein. Alles in allem.... 

_Ich bin verliebt??_

  
Sie setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und begann zu essen - im Moment fiel ihr einfach nichts besseres ein. Ryo wollte bei ihr bleiben...eigentlich hätte sie sich das ja denken können. Nur, was sollten sie tun? Sie hatte keineswegs Lust bis zwölf Uhr mit dem Tamer zu streiten, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte sie auch nicht mit ihm sympathisieren. Seufzend schaute Rika zum Fenster heraus und bemerkte wieder einmal die Amsel, die ihr schönes Lied sang. 

Wie seltsam. Schon seit Jahren besiedelten alle Arten von Vögeln den großen Garten, doch erst jetzt wurden sie ihr erst richtig bewusst. Als ob...als ob...sie plötzlich klarer sehen konnte, es einen Nebel vor ihren Augen gab, der nun langsam gelichtet wurde. 

_Und das Licht _

_beginnt dich zu umhüllen_

"Und was sollen wir nun tun?", fragte sie Ryo, mit einer nicht so kalten Stimme wie sonst. Irgendwie war sie des Verstecksspielens müde... 

_Es ist die Schwärze _

_die in deiner Seele steckt _

_und dich gefangen hält _

_der schwarze Pfeil _

_der sich in dein Herz bohrt _

"Wir können rausgehen.", meinte Ryo lächelnd. "Das Wetter ist so schön, und ich kann es nicht leiden, einfach nur rumzusitzen! Ich weiß nicht, wie du darüber denkst, aber ein bisschen Ablenkung wäre nicht schlecht." 

Rika schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann doch nicht rausgehen und mich amüsieren während meine Mutter im Krankenhaus liegt!" 

"Ach? Aber du kannst hier in Selbstmitleid und Depressionen versinken? Denkst du, das ist besser? Oder glaubst du, dass deine Mutter das gewollt hätte?" 

_Manchmal _

_dringt ein Lichtstrahl durch die Schwärze _

_bringt das Eis zum Schmelzen _

_vertreibt ein kleines Bisschen Dunkelheit _

_und lässt den schwarzen Pfeil _

_verkümmern..._

"Wir können schon raus.", meinte sie nach einigem Zögern und umklammerte die Tasse in ihren Händen. "Vielleicht laufen wir ja in Richtung Krankenhaus, dann kann ich gleich mal nach ihr schauen...." Es war ihr schon gar nicht mehr bewusst, wie selbstverständlich sie das 'wir' benutzte.   
Ryo lächelte wieder. "Schön!"

Das restliche Frühstück verlief in Stille. Sie beendeten beide ihr Essen und räumten dann das dreckige Geschirr in die Spülmaschine. Rika ging in den Flur und griff nach ihren Schuhen. Bei dem tollen Wetter draußen würde sie sicherlich keine Jacke brauchen... 

Sie stand, gegen die Wand gelehnt, in dem schattigen Gang und wartete auf ihre Begleitung. Es kam ihr selber seltsam vor, aber sie schob es auf ihre momentane Situation. Unter normalen Umständen hätte sie nicht so reagiert....oder? 

Ryo war inzwischen im Bad verschwunden, wo er genervt bemerken musste, wie zerknittert er aussah. Immerhin hatte er ja in seinen Klamotten geschlafen. Vergeblich versuchte er sein braunes Haar zu bändigen und es in eine einigermaßen angemessene Form zu bringen. 

_Na toll. Ich seh aus wie ein Landstreicher, gerade dann wenn ich zum ersten Mal was mit Rika unternehmen kann... _

Plötzlich riss er erschreckt seine Augen auf. In der ganzen Hektik hatte er total vergessen, seine Eltern anzurufen! Die machten sich bestimmt riesige Sorgen...leise fluchend verließ er das Bad. 

"Rika?", rief er durch das Haus. "Kann ich kurz euer Telefon benutzen?" 

"Mach doch was du willst." war die wie immer erfrischend nette Antwort. Er wertete es als Zustimmung und griff nach dem Gerät, sich innerlich wappnend für die bevorstehende Strafpredigt. 

Es klickte leise, als das Telefon die angegebene Nummer wählte. Dann...   
"Akiyama hier." 

"Hallo Mama.", Ryo versuchte, möglichst zerknirscht zu klingen. 

"RYO! Wo bist du nur gewesen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Was fällt dir nur ein, die ganze Nacht wegzubleiben ohne ein Wort zu sagen! Ich wollte schon die Polizei rufen, weißt du wieviel Angst ich hatte...." 

"Mama...", versuchte er die aufgebrachte Frau zu beruhigen. "Es ist alles in Ordnung mit mir, keine Sorge. Ich musste jemandem helfen und konnte ihn nicht im Stich lassen..." 

"Wo hast du überhaupt geschlafen?" 

"Bei eben diese Person. Mama, ich verspreche dass ich dir alles erkläre, aber nicht jetzt, okay? Ich wieß nicht, wie lange ich noch wegbleibe, aber es muss sein. Du kennst mich, ich würde sowas niemals tun wenn es nicht wirklich wichtig wäre." 

Frau Akiyama spürte wohl die Dringlichkeit in der Stimme ihres Sohnes. "Meinetwegen...aber um eine Strafe wirst du nicht herumkommen!" 

"Ja, Mama.", meinte er unterwürfig und schnitt eine Grimasse. Gottseidank konnte sie ihn nicht sehen!

Ein Schatten überkam mich   
_as dark as the night _  
Ließ die Welt grau erscheinen   
Mitten im Eispanzer   
Eingeschlossen 

Ich wollte mich schützen   
_wanted to go back into my shell _  
Denn Gefühle   
sind Illusion   
verletzen   
_they rip your heart apart _

Es lief gut   
_I lived my life _  
Ich war nicht besonders glücklich   
Aber auch nicht traurig   
oder verletzlich 

Doch dann kamst du in mein Leben   
Ohne dass ich dich gefragt hatte   
_and I lost my control _  
Der Eispanzer begann zu schmelzen   
Entzog sich meiner Kontrolle   
Noch versuche ich verzweifelt daran festzuhalten   
doch jedesmal, wenn du mich mit deinen blauen Augen ansiehst   
bricht ein weiteres Stückchen davon ab 

_I don't want it   
Why you? You of all people?   
I can't stand you! _

Ich will es nicht   
Ich wehre mich   
doch ich merke   
dass ich abhängig werde   
dass deine Macht über mich wächst   
und ich immer hilfloser werde 

Warum? Warum verliere ich meine Kontrolle?   
Du ziehst mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg   
Nimmst mir alles, an was ich glaubte   
und ich kann dich nicht einmal dafür hassen   
_I can't hate you! _

Ich stehe einsam   
in der Dunkelheit   
alleine   
bis auf dieses Licht   
dieser kleine Strahl, der die dichte Wolkendecke durchbricht   
Und deine Stimme   
"Weil ich dich mag" 

_I'm afraid   
of loosing my control   
I'm afraid   
of showing my feelings   
of being hurt _

....Und jedes Mal, wenn du mich mit diesen blauen Augen anschaust   
bricht ein weiterer Teil meines Eispanzers ab.....

  


Sie lächelte leicht, als sie dem Telefongespräch zuhörte. Ryo wurde ja ganz schön runtergeputzt....'Geschieht ihm Recht', wollte sie denken, aber fühlte sich gleich schuldig dabei. Immerhin war er ja wegen ihr dageblieben... 

"Kommst du endlich?", rief sie nach hinten. Ryo kam grinsend aus dem Wohnzimmer. "Ja. Ich kann's kaum erwarten!" 

"Sei bloß still!", meinte sie in einem warnendem Unterton. "Bloß weil ich gestern etwas schwach geworden bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du es ausnutzen kannst, klar?" 

Er nickte verständnisvoll und grinste wieder in typische Ryo-Manier. "Okay." 

Sie warf ihm noch einen letzten strengen Blick zu und verließ das Haus. Draußen empfing sie herrlicher Sonnenschein und lautes Vogelgezwitscher. Es war...ein Tag wie aus dem Bilderbuch. Der sanfte Wind ließ die Zweige schaukeln und streichelte um die Gesichter der vorübereilenden Leute. Leise wogte Rika's Haar, das sie in der ganzen Hektik vergessen hatte zu einem Pferdeschwanz zu binden, um ihren Kopf und ließen sie im goldenen Sonnenlicht schön und wild erscheinen.   
Die Amsel sang ihnen ein Abschiedslied, beobachtete die beiden Jugendlichen aus schwarzen, klugen Augen. 

Obwohl es noch relativ früh war, befanden sich schon viele Leute auf den Straßen, einfach wegen der bombastischen Witterung. Bei so einem Wetter konnte man keinem böse sein, konnte man nicht knurrig durch die Stadt gehen. 

_Und doch...meine Mutter liegt bei so einem Wetter im Krankenhaus. Im Koma. Und möglicherweise stirbt sie. Da hilft auch das Wetter nichts me_hr... 

Ihre Augen senkten sich zum Boden, als ihr wieder die ganze Sorge, die ganze Wut wieder in den Sinn kam. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie es verdrängt, die Gedanken in die hinterste Ecke ihres Gehirn verbannt, doch nun traten sie wieder schmerzhaft hervor. Die Sorge ließ ihr Herz schwer werden, und wieder einmal fühlte sie diese unbändige Lust zu weinen und nie mehr aufzuhören... 

Sie strich sich durch das Haar, welches ihr teilweise die Sicht versperrte. Sie liefen zum Krankenhaus, würden ihre Mutter sehen...in diesem weißen Krankenhausbett, diese leblose Form, dieses blasse Gesicht das vormals ihrer Mutter gehört hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft haben würde, in das Zimmer zu gehen. Es war einfach zuviel...   
Manchmal begann sie zu glauben, dass diese Frau jemand anderes sei, nicht Frau Makino, das Topmodel, sondern jemand vollkommen fremdes... 

Doch das waren alles Illusionen, und Rika war ein rational denkender Mensch. 

So sehr rational dass es wehtat...

Ryo merkte sofort, dass Rika wieder zu grübeln begann. Ein grauer Schatten flog über ihr Gesicht und nahm den ansonsten so strahlenden Augen jeglichen Glanz. Sie ließ ihren Kopf hängen und schaute auf den Boden. Zuerst wollte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern legen, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Sie hatte ein Anrecht darauf, sich Sorgen zu machen, jedenfalls in einem gewissen Maße. 

Er steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und lief stumm neben Rika her, während er aufmerksam die Umgebung betrachtete. Seltsamerweise waren keine Jugendlichen in ihrem Alter auf den Straßen. Er war ein bisschen verwundert, bis ihm einfiel, dass die anderen wohl alle in der Schule saßen. Komisch, daran hatte er gar nicht mehr gedacht, an Schule. Rika wohl ebensowenig, genauso wie ihre Großmutter und seine Mutter. Es gab wohl Dinge im Leben, bei denen Schule einfach zur Nebensache degradiert wurde. 

Eigentlich hatte er ja nichts gegen die Schule. Er war ein guter Schüler, er hatte seine Kumpels, mit denen er in den Pausen (und auch während der Stunden) reden konnte, und seine Klasse war auch total in Ordnung. Aber wenn er jetzt hätte in die Schule gehen müssen, mit dem Wissen von Rika's Schicksal und ihrem Gemütszustand...er hätte sicher keinen klaren Gedanken fassen können! Er wusste es genau, denn selbst jetzt drehten sich seine Gedanken um das störrische Mädchen neben ihm. 

Er war verliebt....wirklich? Irgendwie konnte er es immer noch nicht fassen. Vorsichtig schielte er zu Rika hinüber. Sie sah so wunderschön aus, er fand sie hübscher als alle anderen Mädchen, die er bis jetzt getroffen hatte. War das schon Liebe? 

Er wollte ihr helfen, hasste es, sie unglücklich zu sehen. Aber das war doch selbstverständlich bei Freunden, oder nicht? Es war...es war doch...ganz klar, dass man sich gegenseitig half und beistand. Und jeder hätte Hilfe benötigt, in so einer Situation, er selbst gewiss auch, daran zweifelte er keineswegs... 

Nein! Das war doch keine Liebe! 

Doch...was war Liebe dann? Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht, hatte nie daran geglaubt, dass er sich einmal mit diesem Thema befassen müsste. Und nun? Er war verwirrt. Total. Doch irgendwie brachte er es nicht fertig, seine Gedanken von dem Thema zu lösen. 

Ryo wüsste zu gern, was Rika empfand. Was ging vor hinter diesen Augen? Was dachte sie wirklich von ihm? Hasste sie ihn? Oder hatte sie wenigstens gelernt, ihn einigermaßen zu akzeptieren? 

Er wusste genau, warum er sich davor fürchtete, in Rika verliebt zu sein. Die Chance, dass sie das Gleiche für ihn empfand, war wohl gleich Null. Und er wollte nicht verletzt werden...nicht von ihr. Denn das würde er bestimmt nicht verkraften...

Das Pärchen, wenn man es so nennen durfte, lief weiterhin durch die Straßen, sich dem Krankenhaus nähernd, dem Ort, an dem diese ganze Geschichte angefangen hatte - und wohl auch enden würde. Wie seltsam dass dies alles innerhalb eines einzigen Tages passiert war! Nur ein paar Stunden, und die Leben zweier Individuen hatten sich vollständig umgekrempelt... 

Das große, graue Gebäude tauchte vor ihnen auf und Rika verlangsamte ihre Schritte, bis sie schließlich ganz stehen blieb. 

_Ich will nicht.... _

Ryo trat neben sie und lächelte sie, wie er hoffte, aufmunternd an. "Lass uns hineingehen!", meinte er und fasste sie leicht am Arm. Rika zögerte kurz und nickte. Ihr braunrotes Haar fiel ihr ins Gesicht, verwandelte sie in eine andere, hübschere Rika, als die, die man gewohnt war. Der Wind blies noch immer sanft durch die Straßen, liebkoste die Wangen der beiden Tamer und hinterließ eine lang andauernde Stille. 

_Was ist nur los? Was ist das für ein Gefühl? Warum fühle ich mich so...wohl? Warum fühle ich mich glücklich, wenn er mich anlächelt? Warum freue ich mich, wenn er sich um mich kümmert?....   
Warum ist seine Berührung so angenehm, so beruhigend? Ich brauche doch niemanden...ich will das nicht...Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren... _

_I've lost control...   
I'm wandering aimlessly through the confusing feelings of my soul _

Sie betraten beide das stickige Innere des Krankenhauses und erschauerten synchron bei dem erdrückenden Gefühl in der Luft. Beide hassten sie diese Institution, die zu sehr an Kranksein und Tod erinnerte, doch beide wussten, dass es sich nicht umgehen ließ. 

Eine Krankenschwester lächelte ihnen zu, eine andere rannte mit abgehetztem Gesicht vorbei und ein beschäftigt aussehender Arzt rauschte durch eine Tür, ein Klemmbrett in den Händen. 

Schließlich standen sie beide vor der Tür, dieser kalten weißen Tür, die die restliche Welt von ihrer Mutter absperrte. Rika streckte entschlossen ihre Hand aus und öffnete sie. Das Zimmer - abgedunkelt, grau, kalt. Und wieder dieses riesige Bett mit ihrer so klein aussehenden Mutter darin. Diese furchteinflößenden Geräte, die in ihren Armen hingen. Das leise Piepen des Monitors, der ihren Herzschlag überwachte. All das erinnerte an eine skurrile Szene aus einem Science-Fiction, etwas surreales, etwas, was sie, Rika Makino, nicht betraf.   
Und doch...diese Gesicht, auch wenn es blass war, auch wenn schwarze Ringe unter den Augenbrauen waren...es war eindeutig ihre Mutter. 

"Hallo Mama!", wisperte sie und trat an das Bett.

Ihre Stimme hallte in dem leeren Raum wieder, beängstigend, und drückende Stille folgte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun oder sagen sollte, stand nur da und starrte in das wachsbleiche Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Hinter sich spürte sie Ryo's Präsenz, beruhigend, schützend. Ihre Großmutter war nicht im Raum, und irgendwie war Rika froh darüber. So konnte sie sich erst einmal sammeln. 

Sanft strich ihre Hand über die Wange ihrer Mutter. Gerne hätte sie gesagt 'Komm zurück! Ich vermisse dich', doch die Worte erstarben, noch bevor sie ihre Lippen erreicht hatten. Sie hätte auch gerne geweint, hätte sich ans Bett gelehnt, die Hand der Frau umklammert und ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen, doch auch das brachte sie nicht fertig. Sie stand nur da, mit diesem verlorenen Ausdruck im Gesicht, verlassen, alleine. 

Dann setzte Rika sich ans Bett und streichelte ihrer Mutter über die Haare. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick - Frau Makino ohne Schminke, ohne wohlfrisiertes Haar. Und doch sah sie noch immer hübsch aus, eine innere Schönheit, die selbst über die Todesbleiche hinaus noch wirkte. Ihre Mutter war - ohne Zweifel - eine schöne Frau. 

Und obwohl Rika sich immer dagegen gewehrt hatte, gegen Schminke, Kleider und Mode, hatte sie doch immer einen Funken Neid in sich verspürt, denn diese Ausstrahlung ihrer Mutter, diese innere Schönheit, hatte sie auch immer haben wollen. Neben ihr war sie sich vorgekommen wie ein hässliches Entlein, mit verbohrtem Blick und zusammengesackter Haltung. 

Ryo stand hinter ihr, hielt eine höfliche Distanz ein, spürend, dass er sich nun besser nicht einmischen sollte, dass das Rika's persönliche Angelegenheit war. Er schwieg bloß und trat in eine dunkle Ecke des Zimmers. Auch sein Blick wurde magisch angezogen von der leblosen Figur im Krankenbett und er erschauerte beim Anblick der Maschinerien, an die die Frau angeschlossen war. Wenn das seine Mutter wäre...er stellte sich vor, wie sie dort lag, die Augen geschlossen, wie tot und musste sich schütteln. Nein...er hätte es wohl genauso schlecht verkraftet wie Rika. 

_Wie eine leblose   
Hülle   
Nur der Körper als Überbleibsel   
des Lebens   
Und die drängende   
Frage   
Wird diese Hülle jemals wieder   
mit einer Seele gefüllt sein?  
_


	6. Erkenntnisse

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_by Kaeera_

**Kapitel 6: Erkenntnisse **

Die Zeit verging, floß wie ein zäher Strom, unaufhaltsam. Nur die Uhr zeigte mit leisem Ticken ihre Stetigkeit an. Ansonsten schien der Raum den Atem anzuhalten, schwieg, drückend, ließ die beiden jungen Menschen in eine seltsame, depressive Stimmung verfallen. Ryo fühlte sich unbehaglich, wollte aus dem Raum hinaus, ein Wunsch, der mit jeder verstreichenden Sekunde größer wurde. Er zwang sich selbst zur Vernunft, sagte sich, dass er Rika nicht alleine lassen konnte, und doch...seine Nerven waren zum Zerreißen gespannt. 

Dann öffnete sich die Tür, leise, und Rika's Großmutter trat ein. Ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung zeigte sich auf ihrem Gesicht, und dann ein Lächeln..."Hallo Rika.", sagte sie in ihrer gewohnten sanften Stimme, worauf sich ihre Enkelin umdrehte. 

"Hallo Ryo.", begrüßte sie auch den Jungen und nickte ihm lächelnd zu. Doch trotz ihres Lächelns konnte er die feinen Sorgenfalten sehen, die sich in ihre Wangen eingegraben hatten. Es musste sie sehr mitnehmen...   


Er lächelte schwach als Antwort, ein weiteres Zeichen dafür, dass er sich eigentlich fehl am Platze fühlte. 

"Was sagt der Arzt?", wollte Rika wissen, brachte - wie immer - sofort das unangenehme Thema zur Sprache. 

"Das Gleiche wie immer.", ihre Großmutter zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ihr Zustand hat sich nicht verbessert und auch nicht verschlechtert. Das einzige, was uns bleibt, ist zu warten." 

"Wie lange?" 

"Ich habe keine Ahnung." 

"Warum wacht sie nicht auf? Will sie nicht zurückkommen?" 

"....Das ist vielleicht gar nicht so einfach, das Zurückkommen..." 

"Ich hab sie angeschrien. Vielleicht will sie ja deshalb nicht mehr kommen...vielleicht hasst sie mich ja jetzt....", Rika spürte, wie ihre Augen heiß wurden, als sie diesen Satz aussprach. Es stimmte, verdammt, und wie es stimmte! Ihre letzten Worte zu ihrer Mutter waren im Zorn gesprochen, sie hatte sie beleidigt...was, wenn sie deshalb nicht zurückkam? Was, wenn sie einfach wegging, weil sie solch eine Rabentochter hatte, die sie immer nur anschrie und sich benahm wie...wie...sie spürte eine warme Hand auf ihrer Schulter.   
Ihre Großmutter war neben sie getreten. "Gib niemals dir die Schuld, Rika. Deine Mutter liebt dich, und sie würde dich nie im Stich lassen. Behalte dies immer im Hinterkopf!" 

Rika drehte den Kopf zur Seite, konnte den Worten ihrer Oma keinen rechten Glauben schenken. Wenn ihre Mutter sie wirklich liebte...dann würde sie doch zurückkommen, oder? Sie würde...nicht....so daliegen und....wie tot sein....

_Sie sank immer tiefer, in die strudelnde Leere, die drückende Dunkelheit. Es wirbelte um sie herum, es war kalt, leer, einsam, verlassen...sie, in der Mitte, verloren, traurig...eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Backe hinunter, doch es folgten mehrere und bald konnte sie sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie wollte nicht weinen, denn weinen tat weh, sie wollte nicht die Hitze im Gesicht spüren, wollte keine nassen Wangen haben, doch was sie auch tat, es half nichts...sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, schloss die Augen und hielt die Hand vor den Mund, doch ihr schmaler Körper wurde unerbittlich von den Schluchzern geschüttelt. _

_Sie fiel in ein Loch, ein riesiges Loch, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gab. Nur weinen...nur weinen konnte sie noch. Schreien, dazu hatte sie keine Kraft mehr. Nur die Tränen, die rollten immer noch aus ihren Augen, bitter und salzig. _

_Und die Schwärze....verschluckte sie._

  
Rika stand verloren in dem Krankenzimmer und wusste nicht, was sie tun sollte. Sie spürte das plötzliche Bedürfnis loszuheulen, wollte aber nicht vor Ryo und ihrer Oma zusammenbrechen. 

"Entschuldigt mich kurz, ja?", sie öffnete die Tür und hastete den Gang hinab in Richtung der Toiletten. Die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen, weil sie sie nicht mehr länger zurückhalten konnte. Im Klo angekommen schloss sie sich in eine der Kabinen ein und begann zu weinen. 

Ryo wollte dem weinendem Mädchen nachlaufen und war schon halb aus dem Zimmer, als die energische Stimme Frau Makinos ihn zurückhielt.   
"Warte noch!"   


Verwirrt drehte er sich um. "Aber....Rika...."   


Die Frau schüttelte sanft den Kopf und lächelte wieder dieses wissende Lächeln. "Sie muss auch mal alleine sein, damit sie erkennt, dass sie es nicht alleine schaffen kann. Warte ein paar Minuten, und folge ihr dann."   


Ryo schaute zur Tür, blickte dann in die tiefschürfenden Augen von Rika's Großmutter, und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wenn sie meinen...", sagte er, nicht so ganz überzeugt von ihren Ansichten.   


"Vertrau mir. Ich kenne Rika schon seit 15 Jahren. Da lernt man sowas." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sie weinte. Wieder einmal. Oder immer noch? Es schien ihr, als ob zwischen ihrem Zusammenbruch gestern und heute überhaupt keine Zeit vergangen sei. Als ob sie die ganze Zeit geweint hätte...dabei war sie doch heute morgen so normal, fast glücklich gewesen! Und nun....saß sie im Klo und heulte Rotz und Wasser.   
Doch was sie auch tat, sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen. 

_Und gerade dann _

_wenn du glaubst, dass alles gut wirst _

_wenn du schon den Lichtstrahl sehen kannst _

_dann kommt die Schwärze _

_dann trifft dich der Schwarze Pfeil in den Rücken _

_verletzt dich _

_lässt dich aufschreien _

_du weinst _

_denn das Licht verblasst _

_verzweifelst suchst du nach einem Ausweg _

_doch du kannst deine Augen nicht mehr öffnen _

_Und der Schmerz wird unerträglich.... _

  
Es war ihr egal, was die anderen Leute von ihr dachten. Es war ihr egal, dass andere Frauen in das Klo kamen und beunruhigt an der Türe rüttelten. Sie wollte...sie wollte einfach verschwinden, wollte, dass dies alles ein Ende hatte. Sie ertrug das alles nicht mehr, diesen Schmerz, diese Tränen...   
Rika schniefte und wischte sich das Gesicht ab, obwohl es keinen Sinn machte - immer mehr Tränen rollten aus ihren geröteten Augen. In ihrem Kopf tauchten immer wieder Bilder von ihrer Mutter auf, wie sie lachte, schimpfte oder einfach nur dastand.... 

Sollte das alles vorbei sein? Aber warum? Sie liebte ihre Mutter doch...obwohl sie es nie zeigte, und obwohl sie es selbst nie geglaubt hatte. Es war ungerecht, sie durfte einfach nicht sterben! Mama durfte sie nicht im Stich lassen, nachdem Papa schon gegangen war...Ach, Papa....wenn er jetzt hier wäre... 

Vergessen waren alle guten Vorsätze, vergessen war der Wille, Gefühlskälte zu bewahren. In diesem Moment war Rika Makino nicht die unnahbare Digimonqueen, die eiskalte Tamerin, nein, sie war bloß ein kleines Mädchen....verängstigt, einsam, verloren.

Ryo trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. War es nicht schon Zeit? Er schaute verzweifelt zu Rika's Großmutter, doch diese schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf. Verdammt! Am liebsten hätte er an den Nägeln gekaut...allein der Gedanke, dass sie wieder weinte, so wie gestern, und er nicht da war um sie zu trösten, trieb ihn in den Wahnsinn. Er wollte ihr helfen, wollte sie in den Armen halten, wollte, dass diese schönen Augen wieder lachen konnten... 

Seufzend stellte er fest, dass es immer noch nicht an der Zeit war. Konnte es denn nicht schneller gehen? Musste er denn solang warten? 

_  
Alleine in der Dunkelheit _

_fallen deine Tränen _

_in ein endloses Loch _

_und keiner fängt dich auf.... _

  


Warum musste sie so fühlen? Warum hatte der Mensch überhaupt Gefühle, wenn es ihm doch nur Leid brachte? Es war doch reine Selbstzerstörung, es war....einfach sinnlos. Bis jetzt hatte sie nur die negative Seite der Gefühlswelt erlebt, wie konnte sie da an eine positive glauben? Existierte überhaupt so etwas wie eine positive Seite? 

Gab es ein Phänomen names Liebe? 

Rika liebte ihre Mutter. Aber auch diese Liebe hatte ihr nur Schmerzen gebracht, vor allem im Moment. Also - warum lieben? Was war mit 'auf Wolke sieben schweben'? Alles Lüge? Sie hatte jedenfalls noch nichts davon mitbekommen. Alles wird gut, oder was? Pah, von wegen. Illusionen, Lügen und Betrug das ganze, nichts weiter. Man belog sich selbst, um vor der Wirklichkeit zu flüchten...ein realistischer und rationaler Mensch kam ohne den ganzen Gefühlskram besser zurecht. 

Und doch....irgendwo in Rika gab es einen kleinen Teil, welcher sich vorstellte, wie es wohl wäre, jemanden zu lieben und von diesem jemand geliebt zu werden. Jemand, auf den man sich verlassen konnte, der einen umarmte, wenn man weinte... 

_So wie Ryo... _

Sie vertrieb diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus ihrem Kopf. Nein. Wenn man sich auf jemanden verließ, wurde man von dieser Person abhängig. Verletzlich. So wie bei ihrem Vater. Und falls diese Person weg ging...dann gab es Wunden, die niemals wieder heilten. Man konnte sich auf niemanden verlassen. Nur auf sich selbst.

* * *

"Du kannst nun gehen." 

Er schreckte auf, als er diese Worte hörte und warf einen unsicheren Blick zu der älteren Dame. Dann flog ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht und er lief aus dem Raum, in die Richtung, wohin Rika abgehauen war. Länger hätte er es wirklich nicht ausgehalten! 

Besorgt durchsuchte Ryo die Gänge und landete schließlich vor den Toiletten. Nun war das Mädchenklo ein Ort, wo er wirklich nichts zu suchen hatte. Zögernd stand er davor - reingehen oder nicht reingehen? War sie überhaupt da drin? 

Die Frage wurde ihm abgenommen, als eine korpulente Frau die Toilette verließ und ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zuwarf. "Weint die Kleene da drin etwa wegen dir?"   


Ryo horchte auf. "Dort weint ein Mädchen? Ich suche nach ihr!" 

Die Frau zuckte mit den Schultern. "Also, in einer Kabine heult jemand zum Herzerbarmen, vielleicht ist das ja deine Freundin." 

"Danke!", er strahlte sie an und betrat den kleinen Raum. Tatsächlich, man konnte das Schluchzen hören, erstickt, verzweifelt, traurig. Er schaute vorsichtig in die leerstehenden Kabinen, bis er schließlich zu der letzten, verschlossenen kam. "Rika?", fragte er leise. "Bist du da drin?" 

Das Schluchzen erstarb und erschrockene Stille breitete sich aus. Dann...."Geh weg!" 

Das war Rika. Kein Zweifel. "Kommt dir diese Szene nicht irgendwie bekannt vor?", sagte er leise. "Gestern war es doch genau dasselbe, und du weißt, dass ich nicht so leicht aufgebe. Also hör auf dich zu sträuben und komm raus, es hat doch keinen Sinn!" 

Stille war die einzige Antwort und er lehnte verzweifelt den Kopf gegen die Wand. Warum nur? Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet die schwierigste Person aussuchen? Warum musste er sich ausgerechnet in sie verlieben? 

_Moment mal...was hatte er da gedacht? Er war doch nicht... _

_Sieh der Realität ins Auge, Ryo Akiyama. Du bist bis über beide Ohren verknallt. _

_* * *_

Dieser...dieser Idiot! Warum war er gekommen? Wieder einmal? Warum konnte er sie, verdammt noch mal, nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Musste er sich immer einmischen? Rika's Tränen mischten sich mit Zorn. Sie wollte einfach nur, dass es aufhörte, doch Ryo brachte jedesmal schmerzhafte Erinnerungen mit zurück... 

Und doch war sie froh über seine Nähe, fühlte sich sicherer, obwohl sie doch durch eine dicke Holztür voneinander getrennt waren. Sie starrte die schmuddelige Seite der Tür an. Verschiedene Leute hatten Namen und Schriftzüge in das Material geritzt - oder einen Edding benutzt. "Ich war hier! Daniela!" konnte man da lesen, oder seltsame Sprüche wie: "Paulus schrieb an die Korinther: Haar am Arsch hält warm im Winter." 

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Was trieb den Menschen nur dazu, an jedem Ort seine Signatur zu hinterlassen? 

"Geh weg.", wiederholte sie mit erstickter Stimme, während sich ihr Blick auf die Inschriften fixierte. Die Buchstaben verschwammen vor ihren Augen, flossen zusammen und formten komplexe Muster. Alles war egal. Sie wollte nur weg, weit weg, und all dies hinter sich lassen, all ihre Probleme, all ihre Sorgen.... 

"Rika, bitte mach die Tür auf.", Ryo's Stimme klang beinahe flehend. Sie fühlte eine plötzliche Welle der Macht - nun war sie die Stärkere, und er war ausgesperrt und wusste nicht was tun - doch sie verebbte schnell, als ihr einfiel, dass das auch nur eine Illusion war. 

_Mein ganzes Leben besteht aus Illusionen....ich hab mir auch nur vorgegaukelt, dass ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hätte, aber ich schätze, so einfach geht das nicht... _

_Denn Gedanken und Gefühle sind frei und folgen keinen festen Bahnen...sie lassen sich nicht lenken, sondern scheinen einen eigenen Willen zu haben, obwohl sie doch unsere Gedanken und Gefühle sind! _

"Was soll ich nur tun?", Rika murmelte diese Frage immer und immer wieder vor sich hin, wiegte sich sanft vor und zurück, während die Tränen ihre Backen herunterliefen. "Was soll ich nur tun?" Ihr Kopf tat weh, und ihr war heiß und kalt zugleich. Ja - was sollte sie nur tun? 

* * *

Als er diese gemurmelten Worte hörte und die Verzweiflung in ihrer Stimme spürte, zerbrach es ihm regelrecht das Herz. Er verfluchte diese Türe, verfluchte das Schicksal und verfluchte schließlich sich selbst, weil er sich in dieses störrische Mädchen verliebt hatte - ausgerechnet in die Person, die ihn an meisten hasste! 

"Komm raus, Rika, oder ich komm rein.", meinte er verzweifelt. "Das hat doch keinen Sinn, es bringt keinem was wenn du dich einschließt. Ich verstehe ja, dass du traurig bist, und ich weiß, dass ich es eigentlich nicht verstehen kann...", Ryo brach ab, weil er bemerkte, dass sein Gestammel eigentlich keinen Sinn ergab. 

Wieder einmal kam er sich so furchtbar hilflos vor, und er wusste nicht was tun. Seltsam....dieses Gefühl verspürte er nur in der Nähe dieses Mädchen. Ansonsten wusste er immer einen Ausweg, oder es lastete ganz einfach die Verantwortung auf ihm, so dass er gar nicht hilflos sein durfte! Nur hier...nur hier war alles anders. Eigentlich war mit Rika alles anders....sie behandelte ihn wie Dreck, aber er ließ es sich gefallen....normalerweise hätte er solch eine Person total ignoriert! 

_Wo die Liebe hinfällt.... _

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ryo blinzelte. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet...Rika stand vor ihm und warf ihm einen undurchdringlichen Blick zu. Ihr langes Haar war zerzaust und ihre Wangen glitzerten von Tränen. 

"Du hast recht, Ryo. Du verstehst es nicht.", sie ergriff ihn hart am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, als sie aus der Toilette rausmarschierte. "Komm mit." war ihre einzige Antwort auf Ryo's Frage, wohin sie denn wolle. 

Er schüttelte nur den Kopf, total überrascht und ließ sich von dem Mädchen durch die Gänge zerren. Was hatte sie denn nur wieder vor?

Krankenschwestern und Ärzte mussten ihnen ausweichen, als Rika sich so forsch ihren Weg durch die Gänge des Krankenhaus suchte. Ryo kam nicht einmal dazu, es zu genießen, sie an der Hand zu halten. Sie zerrte ihn durch die Haupteingangstüre und steuerte zielstrebig den krankenhauseigenen Park an. Dann, in einer entlegenen Ecke, wo keine Menschenseele zu sehen war, hielt sie endlich an. 

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte in einem gefährlichen Ton: "Und jetzt, Ryo Akiyama, können wir ungestört miteinander reden."   
Ryo wich nach hinten zurück. Dieser Ton verhieß nichts Gutes... 

Aber weder explodierte das Mädchen, noch versuchte sie ihn zu erwürgen. Sie stand nur da und schaute ihn aus diesen tiefgründigen Augen an. "Ich möchte eins wissen.", begann sie, und dieses Mal war ihre Stimme fast sanft. "Warum?" 

Ryo verstand nicht. "Warum was?" 

Sie breitete die Arme aus. "Warum tust du das? Warum bin ich so? Warum? Verdammt noch Mal, in den letzten beiden Tagen hat sich meine Welt aufgelöst, und du scheinst ganz gehörig darin verwickelt zu sein....", sie zögerte und man merkte ihr an, welche Überwindung es sie kostete, weiterzusprechen. 

"Du kommst her und folgst mir. Du sagst seltsame Dinge, behauptest, dass du mich magst. Ich hasse dich aus tiefster Seele, ertappe mich aber dabei, wie ich mir....", sie errötete und führte den Satz nicht weiter fort.   
"Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab doch echt keine Ahnung...ich will einfach, dass du mich in Ruhe lässt, denn jedes Mal, wenn du versuchst in mein Leben einzugreifen, geht alles drunter und drüber...ich weiß nicht mal mehr was ich denken soll!" 

Ryo ließ stumm ihren Vortrag über sich ergehen. "Ich kann dich aber nicht in Ruhe lassen.", sagte er dann ruhig. "Es geht einfach nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, ich glaube auch nicht, dass du es wirklich willst! 

Rika schaute zu Boden, und er konnte erkennen, wie eine einzelne Träne heruntertropfte. "Warum musste es nur soweit kommen?", flüsterte sie ratlos.

Ryo betrachtete das verzweifelte Mädchen und legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte zusammen, doch machte keine Anstalten, sich dagegen zu wehren. "Rika...", sagte er mit sanfter Stimme. "Warum das mit deiner Mutter passiert ist, kann ich nicht sagen. Aber ich weiß, warum deine Gefühle so drunter und drüber gehen und deine Welt zu zerfließen scheint." 

Er zögerte kurz und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Du hast dich - bis jetzt - immer versteckt. Du hast nie deine Gefühle gezeigt, hast dir nicht erlaubt, sie zu zeigen. Du hast eine unsichtbare Mauer um dein Herz aufgebaut, damit du nicht verletzt wirst. Aber Rika...dadurch verletzt du dich selbst mehr, als wenn du ganz normal und offen deine Gefühle zeigen würdest, glaub mir!" 

"Ach was!", Rika's Antwort kam schnell und vollkommen unerwartet. "Wenn du Gefühle zeigst...wenn du beginnst, jemanden zu mögen...dann gibst du dieser Person die Macht, dich zu verletzen. Und du kannst dich nicht dagegen wehren! Du musst es einfach hinnehmen, wie vom Schicksal gegeben, stehst du bedröppelt da, während dein Herz zerbricht. Was soll daran nicht verletzend sein?" 

"Aber das gehört dazu, Rika. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass dein ganzes Leben lang nur eitel Sonnenschein herrscht. Zum Leben gehören auch die Schattenseiten, und zu jedem Lachen eine Träne. Du musst beide Seiten kennen, musst die Höhen und die Tiefen erleben, um das Leben schätzen zu lernen. Wenn du nichts empfindest, dann kannst du dich gleich die Brücke hinunterstürzen - weil du nichts vom Leben hast. Weil du gar nicht richtig lebst!", Ryo hatte sich in Rage geredet und war immer lauter geworden. 

Rika schwieg für einen Augenblick. "Für dich mag das leicht sein, Akiyama, aber ich...kann das einfach nicht. Ich hab nicht so ein schönes Leben wie du..." 

"Halt!", unterbrach der Junge sie. "Wir sind wieder beim alten Thema gelandet: Ich als derjenige, der das perfekte Leben hat. Das ist sowas von falsch, Rika, echt wahr! Auch mir ging es beschissen, auch ich hab geweint, auch ich habe Erinnerungen, die ich lieber verdrängen würde. Deshalb werf endlich mal dieses Sunnyboy image aus deinem Kopf, ja? Es ist nämlich schlichtweg falsch!"

Sie starrte ihn an und wollte ihm nicht glauben. Ryo und Probleme? Ryo, der weint? Nein, dieses Bild konnte sie sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Dieser Typ wusste doch gar nicht, was Kummer war! Wie sonst konnte er immer nur mit diesem fröhlichen Grinsen rumlaufen?   
Rika drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Sie wollte nicht länger in diese tiefblauen Augen schauen, denn irgendetwas tief drinnen zog sie an. 

Dann kamen ihr wieder seine Worte in den Sinn, und sie dachte näher darüber nach. Vielleicht....vielleicht hatte sie ja wirklich das Falsche angenommen. Es konnte ja sein, dass er ein so starker Charakter war, dass er seine Probleme bewältigen konnte und trotzdem seine Gefühle beherrschen konnte....beherrschen, ja, das war das richtige Wort. 

"Dann hast du eben das geschafft, was ich nicht fertiggebracht hab.", murmelte sie leise. "Du hast deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle. Ganz und Gar. Im Gegensatz zur mir..." 

Ryo schaute sie entsetzt an. "Wie bitte? Rika, was erzählst du da für einen Unsinn? Man kann seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren, ebensowenig wie Gedanken. Denn die Gedanken sind frei..." 

Sie wollte etwas sagen, doch er legte ihr nur den Zeigefinger über den Mund. Seltsamerweise wehrte sie sich nicht gegen die Berührung..."Wir werden es niemals schaffen, unsere Gefühle zu bestimmen. Du kannst nicht deinem Herz sagen, in wen es sich verlieben soll - das geht einfach nicht. Glaub mir - ich habe selber schmerzhafte Erfahrungen damit gemacht.", er verzog das Gesicht, als er daran denken musste, dass er sich natürlich in die einzige Person verliebt hatte, die ihn hasste. "Und wenn du deshalb versuchst, deine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, stauen die sich auf, bis es irgendwann zu einer Explosion kommt...und ich glaube, du warst kurz davor." 

Rika schaute wieder in seine Augen und fand nichts außer Ehrlichkeit und etwas anderes, was sie nicht recht deuten konnte. Sie wollte ihm fast glauben....aber alles aufgeben? Ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf lassen? Wie sollte sie das tun??

"Wenn man einmal einen bestimmten Punkt erreicht hat....", sagte sie langsam mit abwesendem Blick, "Dann gibt es kein Zurück mehr."   
Sie schaute ihn an, aus diesen so verloren wirkenden Augen, und zum ersten Mal sah Ryo einen fast flehenden Ausdruck in ihnen. Hilf mir! 

_Was ist Liebe? Was ist Freundschaft? Ich habe nie richtig den Sinn verstanden. Ich habe nicht verstanden, weil ich nicht verstehen wollte. Vertrauen...es heißt vertrauen, oder? Jemandem soweit vertrauen, dass man nicht verletzt wird. Jemand so sehr mögen, dass man demjenigen seine tiefsten Gefühle mitteilen. Mit dieser Person lachen und weinen. _

_Niemand hat jemals mit mir geweint. Niemand. Aber in Ryo's Augen sehe ich Tränen.... _

_Ich verstehe nicht, was mit mir passiert. Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr. Ich werde vor Sorge fast noch verrückt, ich vermisse meine Mutter, und auf einmal vermisse ich Dinge, die ich nie gehabt hatte...eine Umarmung, ein ermunterndes Schulterklopfen, ein ehrliches Lächeln. _

_Ich hasse dich, Ryo Akiyama. Ich will dich nicht mögen. Ich will es um nichts in der Welt. Aber mein Herz...auf einmal spüre ich mein Herz. Auf einmal weiß ich nicht mehr weiter, bin verwirrt, stehe im Regen...warte, warte, warte, bis jemand mit dem Schirm kommt, und dieser jemand bist du.... _

  
It's the light, the shining light in the darkness   
_welches den schwarzen Schatten vertreibt. _  
You can hold it in your hands, it illuminates your heart   
_Und du spürst diese Wärme, wie sie dich umhüllt _  
The black arrow starts to disappear   
_Aber ein Rest wird immer bleiben _  
A deep cut in your heart, filled with darkness   
_Nur dieses Licht, dieses warme, strahlende Licht _  
has the power to heal this cut   
_Vielleicht auch für immer_

"Danke.", wisperte sie leise und trat einen Schritt zurück. Ryo ließ enttäuscht die Hände sinken. Er hatte beinahe geglaubt, dass....aber das war Unsinn. Nein, er sollte gar nicht an sowas denken! 

"Ich hoffe, du nimmst dir meinen Rat zu Herzen.", meinte er etwas unbeholfen. Plötzlich hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, was er sagen oder tun sollte. 

"Ich werde es versuchen.", sie lächelte leicht, eine verzerrte Grimasse, aber immerhin ein Lächeln. "Aber ich kann das...nicht so schnell. Ich bin einfach etwas überfordert...", sie umarmte ihren Oberkörper, als ob sie sich selbst Trost geben wollte. "Danke....für alles.", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und rannte davon, durch den weiten Park und ließ einen enttäuschten Ryo zurück. Er ließ betrübt den Kopf sinken. Verdammt! 

* * *

  
Sie rannte, so schnell sie konnte. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so herum, sie wusste keinen Ausweg. Mehr denn je wünschte sie, dass Renamon bei ihr wäre, ihr treuer Freund und Partner. Das gelbe Fuchsdigimon hätte ihr bestimm Klarheit verschafft, denn seltsamerweise wusste es immer die richtigen Worte, um zu Rika durchzudringen. 

Plötzlich stolperte sie über ein Loch und fiel der Länge nach ins Gras. Anstatt aufzustehen, blieb sie einfach liegen und atmete den frischen Duft des Bodens ein. Sie schloss die Augen. Am liebsten...am liebsten die Augen schließen und sie nie mehr öffnen, damit man nicht mehr mit diesem Durcheinander namens Leben konfrontiert wird. Aber...das war kein Ausweg. Sie musste kämpfen... 

_Kämpfen? _

Ihr Augen öffneten sich ruckartig und Rika richtete sich auf ihre Ellenbogen auf. Na klar! Wenn sie eins konnte, dann das! Sie würde kämpfen! Sie würde um alles kämpfen, um eine Ordnung in ihrem Gefühlschaos, um die Heilung ihrer Mutter und einen Funken Klarheit. 

* * *

"Mist!", fluchte Ryo und kickte einen Stein weg. "Mist, Mist, Mist!" Er war nahe dran, sich die Haare zu raufen. Es war doch wirklich...dieses Mädchen machte ihn fertig! Da glaubte man, dass sie es verstanden hatte und dann...rannte sie weg! Einfach so!   
Er schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und ließ sich ins Gras fallen. Die Frau als mysteriöses Geschöpf? Auf Rika traf das definitiv zu - er konnte sie weder einschätzen, noch wusste er, wie er sie behandeln sollte. 

Er war in sie verliebt, okay. Er wollte, dass sie ihn auch liebte. Ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit! Allein der Gedanke, dass er mit Rika flirtete, so wie er es mit einigen anderen Mädchen getan hatten, war absurd. Sie würde 1.) niemals darauf hereinfallen, ihm 2.) eine Ohrfeige verpassen und 3.) nie mehr ein Wort mit ihm reden. 

Ryo war ratlos. Er dachte an die Zeit, die er in der Digiwelt verbracht hatte. Wie einfach war dort alles gewesen! Sicher, man kämpfte um das Überleben, aber es gab immer nur ein Ziel, und man tat alles um dieses zu erreichen. Und nun...hatte er sich in dieses störrische Mädchen verliebt, und verstand gar nichts mehr. 

Sie war ihm schon damals aufgefallen, der widerspenstige Rotschopf. Sie hatte sich kindisch benommen, ihn unfreundlich behandelt und doch...er hatte ihr niemals böse sein können. Seltsam... 

Ob es allen Leuten so geht? Dann frag ich mich wirklich, warum Liebe so toll sein soll...bis jetzt hatte ich auch nur Kummer damit. Das nennt man dann wohl 'unglücklich verliebt!' 

Ryo wusste nicht recht, ob er wieder zum Krankenhaus zurück gehen sollte. Einerseits war Rika vor ihm weggerannt, und andererseits...tja, andererseits wollte er ihr helfen. Das alte Spiel! Endete es denn nie? Es sollte aufhören, schnell, sofort, in diesem Moment. Er hasste es! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Um sie herum war...nichts. Keine Gegenstände, kein Licht, keine Farben, nicht einmal Dunkelheit. Nur sie selbst, körperlos, schwebte durch den Raum, den nichtvorhandenen Raum. Was war passiert? Rumiko wusste es nicht. Vage Erinnerungen huschten durch ihren Kopf; Schreie, ein Auto und dieser plötzliche Schmerz, aber sie konnte keine Verbindung sehen, konnte sich ihren Zustand nicht erklären.   
_

_Angestrengt dachte sie nach, versuchte die Bilder miteinander zu verknüpfen, versuchte in den Sumpf der Verwirrung einzutauchen, der sich in ihrem Kopf gebildet hatte. _

_Ihr Auto, sie am Steuer, auf der Straße, auf dem Weg...   
_

_Das andere Auto, von rechts, Erschrecken, weitgeöffnete Augen...   
_

_Die eine Sekunde, die ewig zu sein schien, als ihr tausende von sinnlosen Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen: "Und ich habe noch keine Milch eingekauft..." - "Jetzt komm ich zu spät, mein Manager wird mich umbringen"   
_

_Und der Lärm. Ein ekelerregendes Geräusch, Metall krachte auf Metall, rieb aneinander, knirschte, quietschte, sie konnte regelrecht hören wie sich die Struktur ihres Autos verbog. Die plötzliche Wucht, mit der sie nach vorne geworfen wurde. Ihr stummer Aufschrei und dieser Schmerz...und dann? Nichts... _

_Wie lange? Wie lange war es her? Wie lange trudelte sie schon in diesem zeitlosen Nichts herum? Sie wusste es nicht. Minuten, Stunden, Tage, alles war bedeutungslos in diesem Zustand. Und doch...sie wollte nicht hier sein. Hier war nicht ihr Platz. Es gab etwas, was sie zurück zog...Bilder in ihrem Kopf, Schemen, die sie nicht recht greifen konnte. Wer? _

_Der verschwommene Schatten eines jungen Mädchens mit struppigen Haaren und einem wilden Blick. Dieser Blick, so voller Verachtung für das, was ihre Mutter war und wie sie sie behandelte. Und ihre Körperhaltung, die mit jeder Bewegung deutlich zum Ausdruck brachte: "Ich werde einmal nicht so wie du sein, also lass mich in Ruhe!" _

_Rumiko hätte gerne geweint, doch sie war nur nichts, ohne Körper. Das war ihre Tochter, Rika, ihre jungenhafte, störrische Tochter, jähzornig, unberechenbar, unhöflich, und doch ein Lichtstrahl in ihrem Leben. Wo war sie? Sie wollte zurück....sie wollte nach Hause_! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika legte sich auf den Rücken und starrte in den Himmel. Blau. Ein strahlendes Tiefblau, welches sie seltsamerweise an Ryo denken ließ...seine Augen waren genauso, blau, unergründlich und strahlend schön. Sie bemerkte, dass sie ins Schwärmen geriet und schalt sich dafür. Aber diese Augen...wenn er lachte, dann funkelten sie ein bisschen, wenn er besorgt war, dann schienen sie sich zu bewölken, wie der Himmel bei Regen; und wenn Ryo wütend wurde, dann waren sie wie zwei Hurrikane.... 

_Stop, stop, stop!!!! Hör auf, daran zu denken. Du wirst doch nicht etwa so blöd sein und dich verlieben, Rika? Deine Chance sind praktisch bei null, und du hast dir geschworen, dich niemals zu verlieben, also lass diese dumme Schwärmerei! _

Sie seufzte und starrte lieber in die Bäume. Bei diesem Grün konnte sie wenigstens ihren Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Auf einem der Zweige saß ein Amsel und schaute sie an. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sie, ob es vielleicht dieselbe Amsel von ihrem Garten sein könnte. Aber das Mädchen verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort; es gab viele Amseln, und diese hier war bestimmt eine andere. Und doch....verträumt beobachtete sie den Vogel, der sein Köpfchen drehte und aufmerksam die Umgebung beäugte. 

Die Amsel hatte gar kein so schwarzes Gefieder, wie man sich immer erzählte, bemerkte Rika milde überrascht. Im Gegenteil, braune Flecken mischten sich in das Schwarz. Das einzige wirklich tiefschwarze waren die Augen. Sie begann zu singen, leise Tonfolgen von Trillern und Tönen, die kein Instrument nachahmen konnte.   


Rika hatte noch nie zuvor Vögel beobachtet, aber nun stellte sie fest, wie beruhigend das doch war...seltsam einschläfernd, und sehr friedlich. Fast erschien ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. 

* * *

  
Ryo entschied sich, dass er vielleicht doch wieder zum Krankenhaus zurücklaufen sollte. Ein leises Seufzen entschlüpfte seinen Lippen, als er daran dachte, wie oft er in den letzten Tagen schon hiergewesen war; naja, eigentlich war es ja gar nicht so oft gewesen, aber er hatte seit Jahren kein Krankenhaus mehr von innen gesehen und verabscheute es dementsprechend.   


Diese Geruch von Krankheit und all diese hoffnungslosen und deprimierten Leute...am schlimmsten war ja die Kinderstation, fand er. Bunt gestrichene Wände und Kuscheltiere, alles auf pseudo-fröhlich, aber in den Zimmer kleine Kinder, die an Beatmungsgeräten hingen, die im Koma lagen oder an sonstigen schlimmen Verletzungen und Krankheiten litten. 

Er steckte seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und wanderte gedankenverloren durch den Park. Das Wetter war beinahe noch schöner geworden, die Sonne schien warm vom Himmel, die Blätter der Bäume schimmerten grün und wogten leise im Wind. Und mitten drin in diesem Paradies der graue Koloss namens Krankenhaus. Bäh. 

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

A_ngst. Sie verspürte Angst. War sie etwa...tot? War das vielleicht der Zustand nach dem Leben, eine reine Existenz als Seele, nicht an das sterbliche Fleisch gebunden?   
_

_Panik ergriff Rumiko. Sie wollte nicht tot sein! Sie liebte ihr Leben...liebte ihren Beruf als Model, liebte ihr Haus mit dem schönen Garten, liebte ihre Tochter, obwohl sie sich immer nur stritten. Nicht jetzt! Nicht heute! _

_Sterben, ja, irgendwann in der Zukunft, aber hier, jetzt, in diesem Moment? Nein! Sie wollte weinen, wollte schreien, wollte um sich schlagen, aber sie war nichts, bestand nur aus Gedanken und Gefühlen. Übermächtige Verzweiflung befiel sie. Wie konnte sie sich nur wehren, wenn sie nicht einmal wusste, was mit ihr los war? _

_"Hallo Mama.", echote eine geheimnisvolle Stimme durch das Nichts. War das nicht....? "Rika?", wollte Rumiko flüstern, doch keine Worte kamen aus ihrem Mund. War das ihre Kleine? Ihr Mädchen? Das Herz tat der Frau weh, als sie den unterdrückten Schmerz in der Stimme ihrer Tochter hörte. _

_Meine arme Rika... _

_Ich möchte bei dir sein.... _

_Ich weiß, dass wir uns oft streiten. Und ich weiß, dass ich mich ungerecht benehme, genauso wie du dich ungerecht benimmst. Ich kann meine Gefühle nie so ausdrücken, wie ich es will...und es tut mir leid, Rika!   
Aber ich hab dich lieb...du bist meine Tochter und ich liebe dich mehr als alles andere....bitte, lass mich zurückkommen!_

_......._

_Und plötzlich...war da etwas anderes. Plötzlich fühlte sie etwas, deutlich, und ihr kam in den Sinn, dass sie bis eben noch überhaupt keine Gefühle gehabt hatte. Rumiko versuchte angestrengt, Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Was war das? Ein...Geräusch... _

_Ein stetiges Geräusch, immer wiederkehrend, ein seltsames Biepen... _

_Biep...Biep...biep... _

_Noch konnte sie es nicht identifizieren, aber es gehörte definitiv zur Welt der Lebenden, also dem Ort, wo sie hinwollte. Sie konzentrierte sich darauf, wollte einen Ausweg finden, wollte weg...wie ein seidener Faden, der sie leitete, zeigte ihr dieses Geräusch einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rika stand auf und wischte sich den Staub von der Hose. Sie wollte ins Krankenhaus zurück und endlich ihrer Mutter beistehen...es war ihre Pflicht, verdammt noch mal, als ihre Tochter! Sie konnte nicht immer das schwache Mädchen spielen, immer war sie eine Queen, und nicht gerade eine zimperliche. Entschlossen marschierte sie wieder zurück zum Krankenhaus, mit gemischten Gefühlen...

Fest hatte sie den Blick geradeaus gerichtet, bis sie in jemanden reinlief. Beide Personen stürzten zu Boden. "Aua!", machte Rika und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann: "Entschuldigung!" Ohne die andere Person auch nur anzuschauen, stand sie wieder auf und eilte dem Krankenhaus zu.  


Ryo saß perplex auf dem Boden und schaute ihrem kleiner werdenden Rücken hinterher. "Und jetzt erkennt sie mich nicht einmal mehr...", murmelte er verdrossen, und fügte dann hinzu: "Sieht aber nicht so schlecht aus, von hinten!", und meinte damit Rika's Rückseite. Ein verschmitztes Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass sie ihn umgebracht hätte, wenn sie von dem Kompliment wüsste.

Rika rannte indessen den Gang entlang und stürmte (wieder einmal) in das Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Einige Krankenschwestern schauten ihr böse hinterher. "Hallo Oma!", sagte sie leicht keuchend, bemerkte dann aber, dass das Zimmer leer war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihr, dass es schon Mittagszeit war, wahrscheinlich war ihre Großmutter beim Essen in der Kantine. Das Mädchen setzte sich ans Bett und ergriff die Hand ihrer Mutter.

"Mama...", sagte sie dann und holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß nicht, ob du mich hören kannst, aber ich werde einfach mal so tun, denn diese Dinge müssen gesagt werden, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich nochmal den Mut dazu finde." Sie drückte kurz die schlaffe Hand und ließ ihren Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten.

"Ich...möchte mich entschuldigen. Und eigentlich ist es ganz gut, dass du mir nicht antworten kannst, denn mir fällt das wirklich unheimlich schwer.", sie zögerte und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich weiß, dass ich dich nicht immer nett behandelt habe, und du hast mich wirklich oft in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Trotzdem...hab ich dich gerne, sehr gerne sogar. Du bist meine Mutter, und auch wenn wir uns total unterscheiden, du hast immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen gehabt, das hab ich erst jetzt bemerkt. Und deshalb bitte ich dich...", eine einzelne Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter und sie fuhr mit bebender Stimme fort. "Deshalb bitte ich dich, zurückzukehren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich anfangen würde. Ich brauche dich, Mama. Bitte...du darfst nicht sterben!", Rika schniefte leise und wischte sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

  


_Jetzt konnte sie etwas anderes hören...eine Stimme, seltsam verloren, tränenerstickt. Sie konnte die Worte nicht erkenne, konnte nicht verstehen, was gesagt wurde, aber ein mentales Bild formte sich in ihrem Gedächtnis; das Bild eines jungen Mädchen mit roten Haaren und violetten Augen. Rika? Ihre Tochter Rika? Sie sprach mit ihr und...weinte?  
Rumiko konzentrierte sich noch mehr, wollte die Worte verstehen, wollte wissen, warum ihre Tochter weinte, wollte zurückkehren und sie trösten.._.

_  
Sie öffnete die Augen und bemerkte, dass sie sich in einem Wald befand. Unsicher schaute Rumiko sich um und realisierte verstört, dass die Bäume keine Farbe hatten. Sie waren grau. Auch der Himmel erstreckte sich über ihr in der gleichen, trostlosen Farbe, ebenso wie das Gras, die Blumen, die Erde....alles.  
_

_Sie schaute auf ihre Hände hinab und stellte fest, dass diese ebenso gräulich gefärbt waren. Eine Welle der Angst schwappte über sie. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an das Nichts, in dem sie sich bis eben noch befunden hatte...und an die Geräusche....  
_

_Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt und hielt den Atem an. Kein Laut durchdrang die der drückenden Stille, kein Ast knackte, kein Vogel sang. Rumiko's langes Haar wogte in einem unsichtbaren, lautlosen Wind. Sie drehte sich um sich selbst, erfasste die geisterhafte Szenerie in ihrem vollen Ausmaß.  
_

_"Wo bin ich?", flüsterte sie verloren. Ein Weg schlängelte sich durch den Wald, schmal, ausgetreten, und an beiden Enden ein unheimlicher wogender Nebel, weiß und dick, fast wie eine feste Substanz.  
_

_"Wohin soll ich gehen?", fragte sie den stillen Wald, doch keine Antwort ertönte. Rumiko hatte Angst._

_Sie sah an sich hinunter, betrachtete ihr graues Kleid, ihre grauen Füße, ihren ganzen Körper, der so seltsam leblos und...tot aussah. Der Wind trieb ihr Tränen in die Augen; deshalb drehte sie sich um und ging einige Schritte in Richtung des Nebels, der sich hinter ihr befunden hatte. Die wogenden Schwaden bildeten Forme, Fratzen, Gesichter, und gelegentlich zuckte ein helles Aufleuchten durch die weiße Massen, wie ein Blitz, eine plötzliche Entladung. Zögernd streckte sie ihre Hand aus - und zuckte sofort zurück, als sie heißen Schmerz verspürte. Nein, durch diesen Nebel wollte sie nicht gehen, das bedeutete Schmerzen.  
_

_Wieder drehte sie sich um und steuerte das andere Ende des Weges an, wo der Nebel freundlich glühte und angenehm warm zu sein schien. Schon hatte sie die Hälfte der Strecke überwunden, als plötzlich Stimmen hinter ihr ertönten.  
_

_"Ich....möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen....", klangen die verzerrten Worte durch die Stille. Rumiko's Augen weiteten sich. Sie kannte diese Stimme, aber wie war das möglich? Unschlüssig drehte sie ihren Kopf. Einerseits wollte sie sich der Stimme nähern, aber andererseits fürchtete sie die Schmerzen....  
_

_Dann begann sich auf einmal eine Form in dem Nebel zu bilden. Ein durchsichtiger Schemen erschien, wabernd, mit verschwommenen Umrissen, aber doch als Mensch erkennbar. Wieder einmal blickte Rumiko in die violetten Augen ihrer Tochter.  
_

_"Rika....?", sie wagte es beinahe nicht, ihrer Hoffnung Ausdruck zu geben. Doch Rika schaute sie nicht an, sondern hatte ihren Blick auf einen Punkt in weiter Ferne gerichtet. Ihr sonst gebändigtes Haar hing ihr offen über die Schultern, ein Farbklecks in dem einseitigen Grau des Waldes._

_"Ich...hab dich gern. Sehr gern sogar." Tränen traten in Rumiko's Augen, als sie diese Worte hörte. Wie sehr hatte sie es sich gewünscht, dass ihre verschlossene Rika sie als Mutter anerkannte, sie akzeptierte, sie mochte....wehmütig lächelnd wischte sie sich das Nass auf ihrer Wange ab.  
_

_"Deshalb bitte ich dich, zurückzukehren. Ich weiß nicht, was ich ohne dich anfangen würde. Ich brauche dich, Mama. Bitte...du darfst nicht sterben!"  
_

_Sterben....wer? Warum? Nein, sie wollte nicht sterben, auf keinen Fall...aber sie wollte auch nicht durch diesen Nebel gehen, denn Rumiko verabscheute Schmerzen. Und doch...auf der anderen Seite befand sich Rika, ihre Rika, die sie gebeten hatte, zurückzukommen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ihre Tochter so etwas sagte, seit ihr Mann gegangen war und....  
_

_"Ich komme.", sagte Rumiko ruhig. Sie hatte ihre Entscheidung gefällt. Mit energischem Schritt trat sie in die Wolke und schloss die Augen, als der Schmerz begann._

Das Zimmer beantwortete ihre Rede mit drückendem Schweigen. Rika betrachtete traurig die leblose Person auf dem Bett und stellte überrascht fest, wie leicht sie sich auf einmal fühlte. Es war schwer gewesen, diese Worte auszusprechen, aber nun fühlte sie sich....gut. Noch fehlten ihr die Worte, um diesen Zustand zu beschreiben. Noch wagte sie nicht, sich ganz ihrer Erleichterung hinzugeben. Aber sie fühlte - nein, sie wusste - dass sie es alleine niemals geschafft hätte.

_Wenn das alles vorbei ist...dann muss ich wohl oder übel Ryo danken..._

Sie lächelte wehmütig und schaute in das Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Ihre blonden Locken rahmten die blasse, weißliche Haut ein und fielen ihr lose über die Augen. Schön sah sie aus. Wie Dornröschen. Im ewigen Schlaf....

_Schmerz.....es tat weh....so weh.....gleißend, brennend, in ihrem Kopf, ein dumpfes Hämmern, Pochen, stetig, unaufhörlich...._

_Ein seltsamer Geruch in der Luft....steril....krank....das weiche Laken unter ihren Fingern, ihrem Rücken, sie fühlte es, rauher Stoff, und doch angenehm..._

_Der Schmerz....._

_Geräusche....viele Geräusche....das Surren von Geräten.....der Gesang eines Vogels, leise, gedämpft...eine Amsel?....ein monotones Piepen....und die Präsenz einer anderen Person, die neben ihr stand..._

_Es tut weh!_  


Öffne die Augen  


_Warum tut es so weh?_  


Mach die Augen auf....  


_Grelles Licht, als sie langsam ihre Augenlider hob. Verschwommene Schemen, unklare Massen, die erst langsam an Kontur gewannen...eine__Person.....eine Person, die im Zimmer stand. Im Krankenhauszimmer.....  
_

_Das Auto....der Unfall....der Schmerz....der Traum...._

Rika hielt den Atem an und konnte nicht glauben, was sie dort sah. Die klaren Augen ihrer Mutter schauten sie an, schauten ihr direkt ins Gesicht, wach, aufmerksam, lebendig....Sie blinzelte, konnte es nicht fassen, als die Freude langsam in ihr hochstieg, unglaubliche Freude und ihr ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen fiel....  


"Mama....", flüsterte sie bloß. Rumiko lächelte. Mehr brauchte nicht gesagt werden. Ein kleines Lächeln zeigte sich auf Rika's Gesicht. "Danke."

Als das Licht dich umhüllt  
_shining in the darkness, warming your face_  
Siehst du dich um und lächelst  
_Because the black arrow starts to disappear_  
Deine Hände tasten nach dem Licht  
_and feel the love of it, entering your heart_  
Es ist warm, so warm  
_You close your eyes and smile_  
Plötzliche Fröhlichkeit überkommt dich  
as_ the black arrow stays in the darkness, while you start flying_  
während du der Sonne entgegenfliegst  
_No words can describe the feelings_  
Aber jeder, der in deine Augen sieht  
_will understand._  
Weil du verstanden hast  
_What feelings are for_

Als Ryo das Krankenzimmer betreten wollte, blieb er erstaunt in der Türe stehen und beobachtete eine seltsame und ungewohnte Szene. Rika saß auf dem Bett ihrer Mutter und lachte. Und ihre Mutter....lag nicht mehr leblos da, sondern schien wach zu sein, sie scherzte fröhlich mit ihrer Tochter, obwohl tiefe Ringe unter ihren Augen von den durchgestandenen Strapazen deuteten. Der Junge lächelte leicht, als er Rika's Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Der harte Zug um ihren Mund schien verschwunden und ihre Augen strahlten nur so. In dem warmen Licht der Sonne glänzte ihr offenes Haar, und Ryo versank in der Betrachtung. Er fand sie einfach unglaublich schön, ihm fehlten die Worte....Nach ein paar Minuten blinzelte er und merkte, dass er gerade voll am Schwärmen war.

Er wollte sich schon wieder zurück ziehen, denn er wusste, dass seine Hilfe nun nicht mehr gebraucht wurde, da drehte Rika sich um. Für einen Moment verschwand die Fröhlichkeit von ihrem Gesicht und machte absoluter Verwirrung platz. Dann lächelte sie wieder und winkte ihn zu sich. Zögernd trat der Tamer ein.  


Rumiko machte ein verdutztes Gesicht. "Wer ist denn das? Einer von deinen Freunden?"  


"Ja, Mama, das ist Ryo - Ryo Akiyama." Ihm fiel auf, dass sie nicht widersprochen hatte, als ihre Mutter ihn als ihren Freund bezeichnet hatte. Gab es etwa....Chancen? Sein Herz begann zu pochen und sein Mund war plötzlich trocken.  


"Hallo.", sagte er einfallslos.  


"Er sieht gut aus!", meinte Rumiko fachmännisch, woraufhin die beiden Jugendlichen erröteten.  


"Mama!", Rika warf ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Er hat mir...sehr geholfen.", bei diesen Worten schaute sie ihn nicht an, aber Ryo wusste auch so, was für eine große Überwindung es für sie gewesen war, diese Worte auszusprechen. Seine Rika machte sich....

_Wieso denn meine Rika? Hör auf zu träumen, alter Junge!_

Dann schaute sie ihn an. Violette Augen trafen auf tiefblaue, und für einen Moment schien wieder die Zeit stillzustehen. "Ich muss dir noch danken...", flüsterte sie dann leise. "Nein...ich will dir danken...."

Verwirrt neigte er den Kopf, hatte keine Ahnung, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Rika stand auf und drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. "Wir gehen kurz raus, ja?" Rumiko nickte nur lächelnd, und Ryo hatte das seltsame Gefühl, dass sie mehr wusste, als er selber. Rika schob ihn zur Türe hinaus und schloss diese. Der Gang war leer und still. Rika stand vor ihm, seltsam schüchtern, und verknotete ihre Hände. "Wie gesagt...ich schulde dir was. Ohne deine Hilfe....hätte ich es nicht so geschafft. Ich weiß das jetzt. Und ich danke dir dafür, dass du dich nicht von meinem Verhalten hast abschrecken lassen. Obwohl ich es ja eigentlich nicht verdient habe..."

"Ich hab es gern gemacht.", sagte er simpel. "Und ich habe dir den Grund auch schon mehrmals genannt."

Unsicher blickte sie ihn an. "Weil du mich magst?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. Rika lächelte. "Ich verstehe dich nicht, Akiyama."  


"Ich auch nicht."  


Sie schauten sich beide an und prusteten los. Es war ein befreiendes Lachen, und beide genossen es. Zum ersten Mal fühlten sie sich vollkommen frei in der Gegenwart des anderen, obwohl beiden etwas....seltsam zu Mute war.  


Rika wusste nicht, warum sie sich so fühlte...aber sie wünschte...sie wünschte fast, dass es öfters so sein könnte. Sich mit Ryo zu unterhalten. Mit ihm zu lachen. Dieser Wunsch weckte in ihr Verwunderung. Hatte sie ihn nicht verabscheut? War er nicht ihr Erzfeind? Doch als nun in ihr Herz hineinschaute, entdeckte sie keinerlei Hass mehr. Eher etwas anderes....  


Als sie so in Gedanken verloren vor ihm stand, kam Ryo ein Gedanke. "Ich hab eine Idee, wie du mir danken könntest.", meinte er grinsend. Rika horchte auf. "Und was wäre das?"  


"Geh mit mir aus."  
Sie blinzelte. "WAS???" Das konnte er nicht ernst meinen, oder? Hatte er etwa ihre Gedanken gelesen?  


Ryo zuckte mit den Schultern und errötete verlegen. "Naja...wir könnten ja mal zusammen essen gehen...oder ins Kino...natürlich nur, wenn du willst.", fügte er eilig hinzu und schien unter ihrem Blick zu schrumpfen. Er fing an zu stottern und verlor schließlich vollständig den Faden.  
Rika betrachtete ihn fasziniert. Irgendwie liebte sie es, diese Seite von Ryo zum Vorschein zu bringen. Sie genoss es regelrecht, den perfekten' Sunnyboy aus dem Konzept zu bringen! Vor allem, weil er so unglaublich...süß....aussah, wenn seine Wangen sich röteten.

"Okay.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.  


Ryo, der schon geglaubt hatte, dass sie ihn gleich ohrfeigen würde, starrte sie ungläubig an. Dann breitete sich ein weites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Wow." Er hatte sie um ein Date gebeten, sie hatte zugestimmt und schien sich auch noch darüber zu freuen....das muss das Paradies auf Erden sein...."Bald?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.  


"Meinetwegen.", nun errötete auch Rika.  


"Ich...freu mich drauf."  


"Ja. Ich auch."   



	7. Epilog: Amselgesang

**Die Gedanken sind frei**

_by Kaeera_

**EPILOG: Amselgesang **

_Zwei Wochen später...._

Er stand an der Brücke, ihrem vereinbarten Treffpunkt und trat ungeduldig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Die Sonne schien und ein leichter Wind wehte durch die Straßen, bewegte sein braunes Haar und ließ herumliegende Blätter aufwirbeln. Ryo steckte die Hände in die Hosentaschen und versuchte seine Ungeduld zu verbergen. Er wusste, dass er zu früh war, und trotzdem...wenn sie sich jetzt anders entschieden hatte? Immerhin hatte sie ihn ja gehasst, und er wusste immer noch nicht recht, was dieses verschlossene Mädchen von ihm dachte. Der Junge seufzte tief. Warum war er nur so nervös? Es war doch nicht sein erstes Date, er war schon öfters mit Mädchen aus gewesen.

Aber keine von ihnen war Rika gewesen....

Er musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken. Es stimmte schon, Rika war wirklich etwas besonderes! Rika und ihre seltsame Großmutter....er musste daran denken, wie sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass er in sie verliebt sei, und er es nicht glauben hatte wollen. Tja....nun wusste er es besser.  


Seine blauen Augen blickten verträumt durch den Park, als er seinen Blick schweifen ließ. Dann bemerkte er sie. Rika lief mit langsamen, unsicheren Schritten in Richtung Brücke. Sie hatte ihr Haar wieder zusammengebunden und trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt, dazu eine rote Capri-Hose, die ihre Figur betonte. Aber am atemberaubendsten war ihr Gesicht. Sie wirkte weder verstimmt noch wütend, noch hatte sie diesen versteinerten, verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Im Gegenteil, sie schien fröhlich zu sein und regelrecht von innen her zu strahlen! Ryo's Herz pochte schneller bei dem Gedanken, dass vielleicht er der Grund für dieses Strahlen sein könnte.....

"Hallo Rika!", sein Lächeln wurde weiter und seine Augen strahlten, als er das Mädchen begrüßte.  


"Hi.", war die kurze Antwort, aber sie lächelte zurück, und das zeigte mehr als tausend Worte. Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte kurze Stille zwischen den beiden, dann griff Ryo das Gespräch wieder auf.  


"Du siehst...ähm....sehr hübsch aus.", sagte er und wunderte sich, warum er errötete. Es war nur ein Kompliment, und es war die Wahrheit, verdammt, er war doch sonst nicht der schüchterne Typ!  


Rika lächelte nur noch mehr und ein leichter Rotschimmer zeigte sich auf ihren Wangen. "Danke!"   


Ryo räusperte sich verlegen. "Nun, dann sollten wir besser gehen. Was willst du tun? Kino? In ein Cafe? Spazierengehen?"  


Das Mädchen kratzte sich verlegen am Kinn. "Ich weiß nicht - es ist mein erstes Date. Aber ich möchte nicht an einen Ort, wo viele Leute sind. Am liebsten....", sie grinste, "Am liebsten würde ich einfach nur rumlaufen und reden."  


"Du willst reden?", Ryo war überrascht. "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet."  


"Du brauchst dir auch nicht zuviel darauf einzubilden!", sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, und Ryo bemerkte, dass er sie beinahe wieder zurück in ihre Schale gedrängt hatte. Mit Rika musste man vorsichtig und behutsam umgehen.  


"Nein, ich freue mich.", erwiderte er deshalb ehrlich. "Lass uns einfach durch den Park laufen, ja?"

Ein stummes Nicken war seine Antwort, und die beiden Jugendlichen gingen schweigend durch das blühende Grün des Stadtparks. Irgendwo sang eine Amsel, und Rika musste wieder zurück an diesen verhängnisvollen Moment von vor zwei Wochen denken, als ihre Großmutter ihr die schreckliche Nachricht gebracht hatte. Nun ging ihrer Mutter viel besser, zwar war sie noch immer im Krankenhaus, aber sie würde in den nächsten Tagen entlassen werden - Rika war froh darüber. Es war doch etwas zu still daheim, und sie hatte niemandem, mit dem sie sich streiten konnte.

Vielleicht war das auch ein Grund gewesen, weswegen sie sich so auf diesen Tag gefreut hatte. In diesen zwei Wochen hatte sie festgestellt, dass es irgendwie...erleichternd war, mit jemand anderem zu reden. Und mit Ryo konnte sie reden. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer warum gerade er, aber es war nun mal so. Er schien das Innerste von ihr zu kennen, und mit der Zeit hatte auch sie andere Seiten an dem Sunnyboy gesehen, Seiten, die ihr gefielen. Zum Beispiel wenn er richtig wütend wurde...oder wenn er rot wurde. Seltsam....irgendwie wurde Ryo nur in ihrer Gegenwart rot. Rika lächelte triumphierend. Vielleicht hatte er Macht über sie, aber als Gegenleistung hatte sie auch etwas Macht über ihn!

Es war ihr erstes Date, und um ehrlich zu sein: sie hatte nie geglaubt, dass sie jemals freiwillig auf eines gehen würde, oder dass es ihr gefallen würde!  


"Wie geht es denn deiner Mutter?", fragte Ryo förmlich.  


"Gut. Viel besser."  


Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden, bis Ryo sich schließlich zu einer weiteren Frage aufraffte.  
"Über was wolltest du denn reden?"  


Rika strich sich unsicher eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Ich...weiß nicht. Einfach reden. Ich habe nicht viel Erfahrung in diesem Fach, ich war immer schon der schweigsame Typ, aber bei dir ist das irgendwie anders...."  


"Du verschluckst lieber alles, ich weiß.", nickte Ryo. "Und du willst alles im Alleingang machen."  


Ein böser Blick streifte ihn. "Da kenne ich noch jemanden."  


"Was, ich?", er schaute etwas ratlos.  


"Klar doch. Wer ist denn bitte schön alleine in die Digiwelt gewandert und blieb dort für was weiß ich wie lange???"  


Ryo protestierte. "Damals wusste ich noch nicht, dass es andere Tamer gab!"  


"Aber es war auch ein Alleingang!"  


"Hmmm....", er brummelte irgendwas vor sich hin. Rika beobachtete, wie er schmollend zur Seite schaute und grinste spitzbübisch. "Wir haben wohl beide unsere Eigenarten."  


"Das ist wohl wahr."

Die Amsel sang weiterhin, zwitscherte, jubilierte, und andere Vögel fielen in den Chorus ein. Das monotone Piepen von Spatzen ebenso wie der melodische Gesang einer Nachtigall, und ab und zu das störende Krächzen einer Krähe. Rika lauschte den Geräuschen und wunderte sich. Hatte sie das früher nie wahrgenommen? War sie blind und taub an den Büschen und Bäumen vorübergegangen? Sie fühlte sich so leicht und...glücklich. Flüchtig dachte sie daran, was die anderen wohl denken würden, wenn sie von diesem Rendezvous wüssten, doch sie stellte erstaunt fest, dass es ihr gar nichts ausmachte, was sie dachten und sagten.

"Was magst du am liebsten?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und drehte ihren Kopf, um in seine blauen Augen zu schauen. Sie wollte mehr über ihn wissen...  


"Oje, das ist schwer....", Ryo tat so, als ob er angestrengt überlegen würde. "Ich mag...sonnige Tage, wenn man nach draußen gehen und Sport treiben kann. Ich mag es, auf einer Brücke zu sitzen, die Beine baumeln zu lassen und Eis zu essen. Ich mag es, daheim in meinem Zimmer Musik zu hören und dabei mit Digimon Karten zu üben. Ich mag es, wenn ich mit Leuten zusammen lachen kann. Ich liebe es, mit dem Rücken im Gras zu liegen und den Himmel zu beobachten...."

Rika schaute ihn großäugig an. "Das hätte ich nie von dir erwartet!", gestand sie. Ryo zwinkerte ihr zu. "Ich stecke eben voller Überraschungen!"

Er sprang vom Weg hinunter und ließ sich in das Gras fallen. Mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Armen blinzelte Ryo zu Rika hoch und grinste. "Du bist dran!"  


Sie setzte sich neben in ins Gras und begann zu überlegen. "Hmmm....ich mag den Regen. Ich mag es, durch die Straßen zu laufen, wenn es regnet und sich alle in den Häusern verkriechen. Ich mag es, bei Digimon Kartenspielen zu gewinnen. Und seit neuestem mag ich es, dem Gesang einer Amsel zuzuhören.", sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Komischerweise mag ich es auch, mit dir zu reden...", sie wusste selbst nicht, warum sie das gesagt hatte. Aber es stimmte. Es stimme wirklich! Gedankenverloren lehnte sie ihren Kopf in die Hände. "Das ist echt seltsam. Vor zwei Wochen hätte ich dich noch verprügelt, anstatt einfach zu....reden."

"Ich weiß.", Ryo musste lachen. "Ich hab niemals verstehen können, wieso du mich so sehr verabscheut hast, und ich bin froh, dass es sich wenigstens ein bisschen geändert hat!" Weil ich mich in dich verliebt habe und es nicht aushalten könnte, kein Wort mit dir wechseln zu dürfen!

_Black arrow, disappearing in the sunlight  
White arrow, flying towards your heart_

Rika beobachtete, wie ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf Ryo's Gesicht erschien. "An was denkst du?"  


Langsam drehte er den Kopf und schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Dann richtete er sich auf, bis ihre Köpfe nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Sie schauten sich beide in die Augen, und wieder einmal schien die Zeit stehen zu bleiben, schien alles andere unwichtig zu werden, nur noch diese Augen....

_Was passiert mit mir? Rika konnte sich nicht losreissen. Was ist das für ein warmes Gefühl? Warum bin ich so nervös? Mein Herz pocht...._

_It happens.right then when you look into these eyes  
Eyes, so deep  
Eyes, so warm  
so caring  
Your heart starts to melt  
And the white arrow strucks your heart  
fills it with light  
golden light_

_Verdammmt...ich kann sie nicht küssen. Sie wird mich hassen! Ryo versuchte seine herumwirbelnden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Aber....ich kann nicht dagegen ankämpfen. Warum sieht sie auch so hübsch aus? Ich bin ein verliebter Trottel....ach, was soll's!_

Und bevor er noch so recht wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich auch schon vorgebeugt und seine Lippen auf ihre gepresst. Er bemerkte, wie sie erschrocken zurückzuckte, aber....aber....irgendwie schien der Moment ewig lang zu dauern, und war doch viel zu kurz. Mit einem halb erschreckten und halb enttäuschtem Seufzer taumelten beide Jugendlichen auseinander und starrten sich an.

_Was hab ich bloß getan?_, hämmerte es in Ryo's Kopf. _Aber es war schön...._

Rika dagegen saß da wie versteinert. _Er hat mich geküsst! Dieser Idiot hat mich geküsst! Was fällt ihm eigentlich ein? Niemand küsst mich ungestraft, NIEMAND, ich will das nicht, warum hat er das getan, gerade war es doch so schön...ach, Ryo, verdammt, musste das sein?_

_Obwohl es irgendwie...schön war...._

"Idiot!", fauchte sie dann nur, sprang auf und rannte quer über die Wiese, einen belämmerten Ryo zurücklassend. Sie konnte ihr Herz schlagen hören und vermeinte immer noch, den Geschmack seiner Lippen auf ihren zu spüren. Rika schloss die Augen und rannte. Einerseits hatte sie es gemocht, diese prickelnde Gefühl, andererseits hatte sie immer noch Angst, denn alte Gewohnheiten ließen sich nur schwer überwinden. 

Ryo fluchte nur und sprang ebenfalls auf, um dem fliehendem Mädchen hinterher zu eilen. Warum war es nur immer so verdammt schwer mit Rika?  
"Rika!", rief er, "Rika, bitte warte!"  


Sie wurde langsamer und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ryo konnte Zorn in ihren Augen funkeln sehen, aber auch Unsicherheit und noch etwas anderes, was er nicht richtig deuten konnte. "Rika, es tut mir leid...ich weiß nicht, was über mich kam...."  


Sie drehte ruckhaft den Kopf zur Seite. "Warum....warum musste du mich immer so aus der Bahn werfen?"  
"

Das ist doch gar nicht meine Absicht! Es passierte einfach!!", Ryo suchte nach den richtigen Worten. "Ich hatte niemals vor, dich zu küssen, naja, jedenfalls nicht heute, aber dann warst du vor mir, und irgendwie....konnte ich nicht anders."

"Aber warum?", ihre Frage klang verzweifelt.

"Warum?", Ryo warf die Arme in die Luft. "Aus einem absolut dummen und unlogischem Grund, etwas, was du wahrscheinlich niemals verstehen wirst, und was ich, ehrlich gesagt, selbst auch nicht verstehe. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie es dazu gekommen ist, oder warum, und mir wäre es anders lieber, denn ich hab ja absolut keine Hoffnung..."

"Komm zur Sache, Ryo.", sie klang ungeduldig. Ryo funkelte sie an und trat näher, bis er dicht vor ihr stand. "Also gut.", er holte tief Luft. "Weil ich mich in dich verliebt hab, okay?", er drehte sich und starrte ins Leere. Hinter sich konnte er ein erschrecktes Seufzen hören, und dann: "Wirklich?"  


Er brachte es nicht fertig zu antworten, sondern nickte nur. Das war's. Jetzt ist es aus., dachte er verzweifelt und versuchte, die Tränen zurückzuhalten, die ihm unbedingt aus den Augen laufen wollten. Kein Laut war zu hören außer dem Zwitschern der Vögel.  


Und plötzlich spürte Ryo, wie sich zwei schlanke Arme um seine Brust schlangen. Rika presste ihren Kopf in seinen Rücken und wisperte ein leises Danke'. Dann begann sie zu weinen, hielt ihn fest umschlungen, Ryo, der es nicht fassen konnte. Langsam drehte er sich um und nahm ihre Hände in seine.  


"Du bist nicht sauer?", brachte er schließlich heraus. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und meinte unter Tränen: "Ich hab gedacht, du hast mich nur geküsst weil...weil das zu einem Date gehört, nicht weil du irgendetwas für mich empfinden könntest, weil du doch..."  


"Weil ich so ein Sunnyboy bin?", er legte ihr den Finger auf die Lippen und erwiderte ernst: "Mag ja sein, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt und in kein anderes Mädchen!"

Sie lächelte, als sie diese Worte hörte. Rika hätte nie geglaubt, dass jemand - irgendjemand - so etwas zu ihr sagen würde, und dann ausgerechnet Ryo, dem Dutzende von Mädchen zu Füßen hingen. Sie genoss seine Wärme, ein vollkommen neues Gefühl. Das letzte Mal, als sie jemanden umarmt hatte, war....war...war der Zeitpunkt gewesen, als ihr Vater sie verlassen hatte. Seitdem hatte sie sich geweigert, sich irgendwelchen Berührungen hinzugeben, aus Angst, verletzt zu werden. Und nun musste sie erkennen, dass sie gerade dadurch einen Dolch in ihren eigenes Herz getrieben hatte, denn der Mensch war nicht dazu geschaffen, alleine zu sein.

Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand und drückte diese sanft. Das Mädchen wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte...aber Ryo erwartete und verdiente eine Antwort. Doch es würde noch lange dauern, bis sie diese Worte würde aussprechen können, sehr lange...

Aber es gab etwas, das sie tun konnte. Langsam schlang sie ihre Arme um Ryos Nacken, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, aus eigenem Antrieb und ohne Zurückzuzucken. Seine Augen weiteten sich zuerst, doch dann schlang er auch seine Arme um sie und zog sie näher zu sich. Rika schloss die Augen und hörte im Hintergrund die Amsel singen. Die Sonne schien auf das Pärchen und ließ ihr rötliches Haar golden aufschimmern.

Die Gedanken sind frei. Man kann ihnen nichts befehlen, und man kann Gefühle nicht kontrollieren. Vielleicht ist es möglich, sie zu unterdrücken oder sich etwas vorzumachen, aber im Ende läuft es immer auf Selbstbetrug hinaus. Erst wenn wir akzeptieren, dass Gefühle wie Schmerz und Freude untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind, wenn wir sehen, dass es Höhen und Tiefen gibt, werden wir lernen, was echtes Glück ist.

Und manchmal...manchmal braucht es einen kleinen Anstoß. Manchmal schafft man es nicht alleine. Man braucht eine Hand, die einen aus der Dunkelheit zieht, und mit der man zusammen den Weg ins Licht beschreiten kann.

And when the white arrow flies through the darkness  
_einen weißen Schweif aus Sternen hinterlassend_  
You will see two laughing pairs of eyes  
_Eins blau und eines violett_  
They will shine with joy  
_Und du wirst ein Lächeln auf deinen Lippen spüren_  
Because they know what luck is  
And because they want to share it with everybody  
And because they smile at you  
_Und du spürst, wie glücklich sie sind._

White Arrow, shining in the sunlight.

  
Rika lachte. Sie lachte, weil sie sich in ihrem ganzen Leben noch nie so glücklich gefühlt hatte! Ihr Herz schien zu bersten vor Freude, und sie wollte weinen, herumtollen und schreien, alles zur gleichen Zeit. Die Vögel sangen, am lautesten ihre geliebte Amsel, die sie durch diese schreckliche und schöne Zeit begleitet hatte. Amselgesang....

  
**THE END**  


* * *

_So, und wenn ihr das bis jetzt gelesen habt - Respekt! Ich nehme an, es hat euch gefallen, ansonsten hättet ihr es nicht so weit gelesen *g* (Welch Logik!) Nun, auf jeden Fall würde ich mich über Feedback freuen, auch über Kritik - mailt mir ruhig: **kaeera@yahoo.de **_


End file.
